


Locker Looker

by Cockadoodledont



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bullying, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant!Gladio, Established OT3, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulative!Noctis, Masturbation, Mild Daddy Kink, Multi, No Beta, OT4, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Smut, Type A Ignis, dubcon, other things too - Freeform, sexual identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 83,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockadoodledont/pseuds/Cockadoodledont
Summary: After the trauma of being stuffed in a locker over night and then getting caught watching his royal classmate fight and make love to his two retainers, Prompto has to figure out how to navigate a strange new world of kidnapping (kinda), unlikely friendships, budding relationships, blackmail, sexuality, and three men who are surprisingly just as broken inside as he is.





	1. Between a Locker and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine Prompto really got mixed up with Noctis and the others. Because just walking up to someone and pretending you have always been friends is dumb, and unrealistic considering Noctis is the prince
> 
> not beta read. as will become apparent soon.
> 
> Smut. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Original summary (changed June 15, 2018): Senior year of high school and Prompto has no friends or luck of any kind. Because of this, he ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time, and witnesses something he really shouldn’t have. In his defense, when is the right time to let someone know you are trapped in a locker nearby, during a very heated argument, or during the passionate make up session that follows?

Losing a lot of weight really changed a person’s outlook on life. There were so many things Prompto could do now that he hadn't been able to do before. For example, he could climb a whole flight of stairs without getting winded!

Pretty awesome, right?

And he didn't have to ride the bus to school anymore. He could walk, and save money, which he never had that much of anyway.

He was also saving money on all of the food he didn't eat.

On top of that,  there were so many new possibilities for others, too!

Like, before, the other kids use to laugh at him and call him names. Like “Pudgy Prompto,” “Big Chocobaby,” “Prompto Argentummy,” and the ever original, “Fat Freckled Freak.”

Now that he lost the weight, though, they couldn't call him that without looking dumber than normal. So, that was pretty nice!

Now, though, they just called him “Prompto the Puker,” or “That Ex Fat Kid,’ and “Anorexic Argentum” instead. They also started calling him “Loser” a whole lot more, but he doubted they were clever enough to realize that the name actually had anything to do with his recent weight change.

And that wasn't where the changes stopped! Oh, no, there was more!

For instance, back when Prompto was fat the other students liked to include him in a game they invented called “Take Out The Garbage.” The game started with a large group of bullies chasing Prompto (not like it was much of a chase when he could barely waddle a few yards without gasping for breath). Several people would grab him, and then haul him to the nearest trash barrel where they stuck him head first inside, his weight and size making him fit there snugly like a cork in a bottle. They would laugh when he began hyperventilating, and at the retching noises he would make when his face was shoved in the soupy glop of lukewarm lunches, milk, and the foam trays that threatened to jab his eyes out. They would poke and tug at his legs, which would kick around fruitlessly as he tried to escape.

Thankfully, they would get bored eventually and leave him there, though usually only after he passed out. One time the janitor found him at the end of the day. He had been left there since lunch, but he had gotten a detention for skipping classes in spite of that.

The good news was, with his new size, being dumped in a trash can wasn't as bad. He was skinny enough that he could get himself out with little trouble. Sure he was a little bit smelly from the garbage when it did happen, but wearing trash was way better than choking on it. Of course, the other kids weren't too happy about their old game being ruined, but Prompto didn't really care what the other kids thought so long as he wasn't fearing for his life anymore. It was a nice change of pace. Not only that, but he could outrun the bullies now, which he hadn’t been able to do before.

Of course, the peace couldn't last long. For some strange reason his classmates couldn't stand seeing a smile on his face, so they made up a new game on the spot just that evening, much to Prompto’s disappointment and horror.

It, as of yet, had no clever name that Prompto knew of because of how suddenly they came up with it, but it was a pretty simple concept from what he could tell after he was ambushed.

It started simply enough.

They cornered Prompto at his locker at the end of the day, probably so there were less people paying attention to the scuffle in their excitement to get home, and so he couldn’t outrun them in the crowded halls. Once they caught him and not the attention of any teachers roaming around, they kicked him around for a little while. It was pretty normal treatment for Prompto, though very much unwelcome. A normal end to a normal school day…

That is, until they gagged him with his tie so he couldn't call for help as easily, then bound his wrists behind his back with shoelaces so it was harder for him to fight back, guard his face or escape. Then, they manhandled him into the cramped space of a locker as snot and tears and possibly a little blood ran down his face and stained his makeshift gag.

He struggled as much as he could. He never made it easy for them. Perhaps that's why they loved picking on him?

One of the bullies, insultingly enough, licked its finger and forced it into Prompto’s ear as he shook his head and begged for them to let him go through the gag. A girl Prompto secretly had a crush on for the longest time laughed and ripped off one of his many bracelets, claiming it as her own.

Mocking words, globs of spit, and painful, grabby hands were all over him for a few minutes. While he hated it, it was preferable to the inevitable darkness and quiet that he feared would follow.

Then, as suspected, they shut the door to the locker with a snap, and their laughter echoed outside the metal box as he awkwardly kicked and banged his head against the door, hoping one of them might take pity. For a moment, it felt like the walls were closing in on him a bit, and the air was stale.

They didn't give in. They didn't take pity.

None ever did.

And then, they were gone.

So now, much to Prompto’s gut wrenching terror, he was stuck in a very small space that he never expected he would fit into before, but now apparently he could.

Did wonders never cease?

Maybe the whole being skinny thing wasn’t all it was made out to be if this was his new fate.

So, that was where Prompto expected he would be spending his weekend, as they had come up with this new game on a Friday. His parents were away on business, though he doubted they would notice him going missing even if they weren’t.

So, here he was, stuck in a cramped metal box with an itch he couldn't quite reach on his nose, circulation being cut off from his hands, and sore feet from standing. And he was getting a little cold.

He thought he heard the janitor a little ways off. Maybe he could get his attention if he tried.

But the sweeping sound and jangle of keys was getting more and more distant by the second. And he was getting a little tired. Maybe they hit his head a little too hard earlier when they were roughing him up.

Maybe he would be lucky and wouldn't wake up.

Just sleep for ever.

That would be nice.

Prompto shifted as he found a slightly less uncomfortable position, nuzzling his head into the cold corner, trying to make the best of his lousy situation.

Just like he always did.

\-----Line Break-----

To say Noctis was angry would be a major understatement.

He was royally pissed.

“I can't believe that the bitch thought it best to have a stupid intervention,” Noctis raved as he slammed the door to the office, Ignis and Gladio right behind him like always.

Ignis, not amused by the royal's temper tantrum, adjusted his glasses with a swift flick of his wrist that almost always suggested he was moments away from snapping. Noctis hadn't been in a good mood all week. Or year. And when Noctis wasn't in a good mood, Ignis was forced to go above and beyond to cover for the errant juvenile. He was at his wits end just that morning because Noctis refused to eat breakfast. “It is called a parent/teacher conference, Noctis," Ignis corrected. "And it was very enlightening for the three of us, wasn't it Gladio?”

The larger man just shook his head, smirking in a slightly uncomfortable way as he rose his hands placating when both Ignis’s and Noctis’s ire turned to him in full. He had seen this argument coming for a while now, and he had promised himself after Iggy and Noct's last blow out (one that resulted in him sleeping on the couch when both advisor and prince decided to redirect their anger at him instead), that he wouldn't get involved ever again. He was more of a physical confrontation kind of guy. Someone needed punched, he was the man. Someone needed to be told bluntly how it was, he could be that jerk that roughed someone up till they understood. Ignis was the brains. He did verbal confrontations so much better than Gladio, who usually yelled and physically accosted his opponents into submission. Though, Noctis didn't take any kind of confrontation well, lately. “Oh, no you don’t, Iggy. I am not going to get pulled into this!” He didn't want to step on any toes. Unfortunately, neutrality was a hard position for Gladiolus to maintain, considering he was a royal guard. His entire being was buzzing for a reason to join the fray. He knew if he kept listening to the brewing argument that he wouldn't be able to help himself. So, he blocked them out as best as he could, looking away from his friends so he could form an imagined battle scenario if the palace was under attack.

Noctis snorted and rolled his shoulders lazily, turning back to his advisor, happy now that he knew he wasn't going to have to deal with Gladio taking sides. He nearly lost his last argument with Ignis because of his shield's intervention. Realistically, he _would_ have lost the fight, if he hadn't subtly convinced Ignis to take offence when the large man 'assumed' he needed assistance with their 'verbal debate.' Happy that Gladio had learned his lesson from the last time, he kept strolling down the hall, not even bothering to check to see if they were following. They were like two, frustratingly naggy shadows, nipping at his heels everywhere he went. 

“So, what? I don’t turn in my homework all the time. Big deal! Most kids don’t turn in their homework. They don't get called in for a conference on Saturday,” he groused. He had been looking forward to an online videogame event happening that evening, where he would get free armor and everything! But, with how frustrating Ignis was being, he doubted he would be able to find his phone or computer or game system until he 'adequately learned his lesson.'

“Well, you aren’t most kids," Ignis shot back, refusing to let the teen walk away from this one, trudging after the sulky prince despite the fact he was going in the _opposite_ direction of the car lot.

Those five words always made Noctis want to punch something. Because, yeah, wasn't that just a little too obvious by now? 

_Normal_ kids in his class always said their parents were overbearing and controlling. Noctis actually had no qualms with his dad. In fact, he usually looked forward to the few times he got to spend a day with his father because it almost always lead to him getting spoiled. Beyond that, his real dad didn't give a crap what he did. In fact, his real dad actually fit the title of “cool uncle” more than anything else. Though, that would leave the parent title to be filled by Ignis and Gladio. Which was freaking gross. Especially considering their actual private life. A private life that he was sure would make the “cool uncle” figure in his life keel over in shock if he ever learned what Noctis got up to with “mom“ and “dad” late at night.

Speaking of mommy and daddy issues: Noctis gave Ignis the full strength of his teenage pout, complete with huffy breath and eye roll action. “Give it a rest. Don't you think I know that I'm not normal?”

“I don’t know, do you? Because if you did, you would be setting a better example for your classmates,” Ignis pressed. “The very classmates you alienate with your surly attitude and rude behavior. Is that any way for a prince to behave?”

“Not all of us can set amazing examples like you, Specks," Noctis shot back loftily. "So tell me, since you seem to have written a book on it, how should a prince act?”

Ignis rubbed his fingers into his temple. “You just think everyone, and everything is beneath you, don’t you?” he grumbled back, words laced with disappointment. The words 'I raised you better than this,' went unspoken, though they were very much implied.

“The only reason my teacher set up this meeting was because she wanted to screw my real dad. Bet she was pretty disappointed when she got my _retainer_ mom and dad instead.”

At this, Gladio's ears perked up, finally looking over with a furrowed brow, mistakenly joining the argument again. “Noctis, don’t talk about your father or us that way. It's disrespectful and kinda... gross.” He grimaced as his mind worked through the connotations of being a retainer parent to his young charge. It was kinda messed up... but also a little kinky? Maybe?

“Trust me, I think it’s gross too,” Noctis grumbled, folding his arms before continuing, “knowing my dad is one of the richest and most eligible bachelors in Insomnia. I hear them talking about it all the time! Even a couple of my classmates talk about screwing me or my dad to get ‘royal benefits.’ At least you two get royal benefits whether we are screwing or not.”

Ignis was spluttering indignantly in the background at the inappropriate use of language. Gladio, meanwhile, pulled a face as he mulled over that idea, while still trying to decide if he liked the previous train of thought or not. “Does that make me or Ignis your retainer Daddy?”

“We are losing focus on the matter at hand,” Ignis interrupted the banter with his strict tone. “And if you think you can get out of this one just because the King couldn't be here today you are mistaken. Your father and I _will_ have words.”

Noctis snorted and leaned over to his guard conspiratorially. “Hear that, Gladio? Mommy is gonna have a talk with you later about how naughty I have been.”

The large man couldn’t help but burst out laughing at that, which earned him a sharp glare from the advisor, and a hissed, “Don’t encourage him.”

Gladio instantly fell silent with a well scolded look on his face. Though he couldn't help his muttered, “Yes, dear,” in response.

Unfortunately, that got Noctis laughing, and the noise brought Ignis’s attention back to his delinquency.

And he started droning on, and on, and _on._

Instead of fighting it, Noctis just nodded lazily for a while, tuning out the sandy haired man’s rant, looking around the hallway as he went. Sure, Ignis could look hot as hell when he was angry, but there was only so much one could take before it got old. And unlike Gladio, Ignis didn't do angry hate sex. Ignis was more of a soft and sweet make up sex kinda guy, but with the way he carried on, that didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

So he just nodded and kept walking.

The hall they passed through was messy like the janitor hadn't cleaned it yet. Someone’s backpack was left behind from the day before, its contents scattered and broken or ripped up and down the way. If Noctis remembered correctly, there was a scuffle of some kind happening there the other day just as he was leaving. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening because the crowd was so big, but everyone seemed to be having fun and laughing like normal kids.

But Noctis _wasn't_ a normal kid, as he was reminded of so frequently. And wasn't that just boring sometimes?

He looked over just as Gladio huffed beside him, obviously getting irritated by the never ending frustrations flowing from the retainer’s mouth, kicking the backpack out of his way a little harder than usual. Judging by his flexing jaw muscle, Ignis was playing on his last nerve, too. And he just kept talking and talking about stuff that didn't even matter. If Ignis didn't stop talking soon, Noctis was sure Gladio was gonna find a way to shut him up.

But damn did Iggy look hot when he went into disappointed mommy mode.

Then again, Gladio looked just as hot when he got angry.

Maybe if he played his cards right…

He smirked as a plan started coming together in his mind. One that might just work if he could manipulate the situation to his advantage.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of a locker not too far away, Prompto woke, suspecting grimly that he had been standing there for several hours, maybe even a day, doing nothing but sleeping if the full body cramp was anything to go by. It was hard to judge the passing of time when all there was to do was sleep and dream and try to will away the constant pain in his stomach. He really wished he hadn't let those kids steal his lunch money the day before. He hadn't even had breakfast that morning.

The hall lights had been turned off a long time ago, and the very few people who walked past his prison hadn't heard his muffled cries for help, or hadn't cared enough to look for where the sound originated. The only lights that showed through the slits near his eye level were from far off windows and emergency exit signs. If he angled his head slightly he could kind of see the hallway beyond. It wasn't much to look at, but it was there. His book bag and broken supplies and shredded books a reminder of what he would have to spend all of his saved up money on if he ever made it out.

All of those hours had unknowingly slipped by while Prompto lost hope and the ability to shed any more tears. He began quietly dozing off and on to pass the time as he wondered how much more weight he would lose at the end of this all, if he wasn't dead by then, until several sets of footsteps and voices shocked Prompto into full alert. He readied himself to make the loudest noise he could in hopes of gaining their attention.

He took a deep breath only to hesitate when he angled his head to look down the hallway. Without his glasses (which he stopped wearing because of how often they got broken by bullies), he barely made out the shapes of the two men and a student his age, wearing the same school uniform, though much less ruined. They sounded like they were arguing. When they got close enough that he could see them in a little more detail Prompto felt his mouth go dryer than it already was around his balled up tie, and his eyes widened as he took the sight in.

His heart stuttered to a stop.

There, silhouetted in the red backlight of an exit sign was the prince, flanked on both sides by two of the most imposing figures he was almost never seen without: his Royal Guard, Gladiolus Amicitia, who waited outside the school every day for his charge to show, greeting the prince with a smile, high five, and sportsmanly smack on the rear as he corralled the student into his fancy car; and the Advisor to the heir apparent, who seconded as another bodyguard and private driver when he wasn't quietly updating the prince between classes about… _whatever_ princes needed updated over, making students part around them with a simple glare beneath the flash of his sharp glasses - the ever imposing Ignis Scientia.

The muscular wall of a bodyguard, who looked like he could crush anyone with a well aimed look, his threatening appearance and deadly scar making most avoid eye contact, appeared frustratedly bored in the dim lit corridor from what Prompto could ascertain. His fingers were weaved together behind his head as he meandered next to his bickering companions, seemingly without a care in the world as he kicked what looked like he remains of his backpack along. Though those kicks seemed to get increasingly violent the longer the accented man carried on. Despite his relaxed appearance, Prompto knew he was like a lazy shark in the water, or a volatile volcano. One wrong move and he would lash out and erupt, as the young blonde had seen when someone tried to attack the prince in the middle of a field trip in elementary school. His muscles rippled more dangerously than any weapon beneath his too tight tank top, and his eyes twinkled with a dormant emotion that could be brought to the forefront in an instant.

The Prince was right next to The Shield, obviously tuning out the irate voice of his third companion. He was just as handsome and untouchable as he always looked. Both untouchable to the common people that seemingly bored him out of his mind in classes, and untouchable to any and all emotions. Despite the fact that his face was always a blank slate of apathy, he reminded Prompto of the pictures of sullen faced fashion models on the billboards he passed on his runs every day. Despite the dark beauty of the Prince’s frown, Prompto couldn't help but wonder how his classmate might look if he took a load off and smiled once in awhile.

What caused the prince’s sour disposition anyway? He _was_ a prince. Nobody would dare mess with him like they did Prompto. He might just have all the friends in the school if he and his entourage would just lighten up a little. Maybe if he had more friends, he would be less stressed out all the time. He always looked lonely to Prompto, but the blonde suspected the prince had enough problems in his life without a loser like him trying to be kind to him. And he didn't think he would be able to bear it if even the Prince rejected him.

Lastly, the tall, ‘dorkishly handsome’ (as described by many of the girls in class) man, smaller in stature than the first, but no less deadly looking with how he held himself, walked down the hall closest to the wall of lockers in which Prompto resided. His posh accent was as sharp as the knives he saw the man wearing under his overcoat once, and his hands were slashing through the air as he scolded the prince in a way few would dare consider doing.

Prompto was conflicted. He knew that if he made a sound he might be saved, but the idea of being seen like this by those three made the noises he prepared shrivel up and die in his lungs. _They_ would never get caught in a position like this. Nobody would _dare_ do something like this to the likes of them. They could have fought their way out. They would probably look down on a person as week as he was. Pitiful, pathetic Prompto.

Would they even stop to help a commoner like him? Would they laugh like all the others did?

What if they mistook the noises he made as a threat and stabbed the locker through before figuring out he was inside?! Oh God, what if --

“- can’t keep shirking your responsibilities!” Ignis scolded the prince as they neared close enough that Prompto could make out what they were saying.

Oh, God! Now they might think he was a spy, or something! What if they said something top secret and they had to kill him for hearing it?!

“Yes, mum,” Noctis grumbled sarcastically in return. As if Ignis didn’t breath down his neck enough with his princely studies, Noctis thought to himself, now he was all over him because of homework.

Gladio huffed for what must have been the sixth time in the last few minutes. He knew both sides of this argument, really. Noctis had been neglecting several things lately, and this must have been the final straw for Ignis. But really, who gave a crap about a couple of missing assignments? Gladio sure didn't when he was in school. He was much too busy with the prince, and Ignis, and training, and beating the shit out of anyone that looked at his sister funny, to care about turning in a few papers about something he didn’t really think would ever matter in his life. If Ignis didn't find something better to talk about soon, or a better point to argue, he _was_ going to find a way to shut him up. The prince too.

Meanwhile, Prompto tried to regulate his breathing to be as quiet as possible as they drew closer, trying not to squirm much and ignore the itch of a loose strand of hair on his cheek. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, wishing he was anywhere but where he was at that moment. Prompto shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and tune out the three men outside. Maybe he could survive a weekend in a locker, but he totally wouldn't be able to survive these three if they killed him, which was the most obvious outcome to Prompto’s starved, videogame fueled mind. He probably wouldn't even be able to survive his embarrassment after being found by them at this point and in his position.

Their feet got closer, and it sounded like they would pass him right by. That would be good, right? He wanted that to happen, didn't he?

But, of course, nothing ever went that smoothly for Prompto, so... just as they stood outside his locker? That was the exact moment when one of the sets of footsteps came to an abrupt halt. Right there. Mere centimeters away from his hiding place.

Right in front of the locker he was trapped in.

Fuck.

Hopefully they couldn't hear the thundering of his heart, because for him it was so loud that it nearly blocked out the sound of their words.

Ignis knew he was acting like a child throwing a tantrum, stomping his foot and demanding the prince pay him the least bit of courtesy by just _looking his way_ , but he was at his wits end. Noctis had been such a sweet, caring boy growing up, but ever since he hit his teen years there was nothing he could do to get him motivated. He grew rebellious, and that left Ignis to pick up the slack. As if he didn't have enough to worry about without calculating in his charges ever changing mood swings!  “Noctis, are you even listening to me right now?!” He rose his voice, finally having enough. The only one who even had the courtesy of responding to his ire was Gladiolus, who huffed again and came to a halt, thumbs now twiddling restlessly behind his head.

From inside the locker, Prompto gulped as the one with a smooth accent growled, his feet having been the ones that stopped. He watched with wide eyes as the man jabbed a long, elegant finger in the prince’s direction. “I was called away from several important meetings today to discuss your delinquency with a teacher! Does that mean anything to you?”

His classmate snorted and also came to a stop just beyond. Prompto peeked through the cracks to see that the prince was now facing the advisor, who practically had his shoulder resting against the door that imprisoned him, just slightly eclipsing the bottom of the grate. If the light in the hallway was a little better, Noctis might have been able to see his eyes through the slots in the locker door. If the locker door wasn't right in front of him, the advisor would have probably felt Prompto’s breath on his neck and nervous body heat against his back.

Prompto could just make out the wry smile through the dark as it flittered across the prince’s face from his position behind the advisor’s shoulder. “‘S not like it's a big deal. So what? I don't turn in my homework. What the _fuck_ are they gonna do, expel me?”

“Language,” the big one warned behind them, but surprisingly his words went unheeded. In fact, the prince then chose to round on the guard with a sly grin as he decided to (unwisely, in Prompto’s opinion) goad the larger man into joining their argument.

“Not like I need to turn in my homework or eat all my veggies to become king anyway,” the prince snarked, batting the plebeian notion away with a smooth, elegant wave of his hand.

“No,” Ignis gritted, and in the dim light and awkward angle, Prompto could just make out the motion of the man pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose in the dark, hand movements jerky and frustrated as he attempted to buy time, calm down, and think his next words through carefully. “But as the future king, you must learn to set good examples for your subjects, starting with doing things you don't want to do.”

The prince crossed his arms and turned back to his retainer, laughing mockingly, “What if I don’t want to?”

“Then I will insist you do!” The advisor snapped in return.

Noctis gave a nonplussed shrug. “If this is such a big deal to you, why don't _you_ do the homework? You do everything else anyway.”

Now Ignis was running his hands through his once immaculately kept hair, his fingers brushing the locker door just centimeters from the blonde’s wide eyes. “Only because you act incapable, incompetent, and inept!’ He bristled, but the prince looked bored by the reaction.

“Cleaning, cooking, driving,” he listed each one off on his fingers and yawned disrespectfully, stretching tiredly. “Face it, Specs, even if I did try to do something you would just redo it to your standards anyway. What's the point?”

“I wouldn't have to do everything if you would just do it right the first time!” Ignis snapped back.

“Maybe I will! Maybe if I did everything myself we wouldn't have to keep your nagging ass on staff!”

“Both of you shut up!”

This time, the larger man’s booming voice filled the hallway, rattling the locker doors in the process as he was finally noticed by the bickering duo. Both of the slighter men jumped at the intensity. Even Prompto almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound, wincing as it seemingly bounced around and echoed inside his locker, amplifying the noise to the point he thought he might go deaf.

The burly man took a step forward so he was standing next to the prince instead of behind him, roughly grabbing the smaller figure and spinning him around so they were face to face, shoving a big, muscular finger (how could even his fingers look muscular, for god’s sake?) into his face. “Ignis picks up your slack enough as it is, you little shit! Show him the respect he deserves!”

Slowly, the prince lifted his gaze to the larger figure, shrugging the beefy hand off his shoulder like a insolent child and slapping the finger away, squaring up to the man who was almost two heads taller than him.

Prompto couldn't stop himself from gaping at the scene. The shift in atmosphere was instant and intense. A private moment happening right before him like he was watching a soap opera instead of people through the slots in his locker door. He wasn't sure who would throw the first punch. Surely something was going to happen as the emotions whirling around got stronger as the moment drew on, like the calm before a roiling storm cloud blew in.

Ignis tried to step forward and cut the rising tension before it got out of hand. “Gladio, I can fight my own --” but he was cut off when Gladiolus roughly shot his hand in the slender man’s direction in a way that brooked no arguments and demanded silence. His dark eyes flashed, to glare the advisor into submission.

Prompto shivered when he realized that it looked like the hulking man was glaring at him instead. If looks could kill, he was sure he would have died just by being in close proximity to where it was directed.

“I’ll get to you in a moment,” Gladio barked.

Prompto felt his breath hitch at the warrior's intensity before Gladio’s attention was redirected back to the prince.

The advisor seemed less bothered by the whole thing. Ignis sighed and leaned back against the locker, his shoulder and unblemished, slender neck still partially eclipsing  Prompto’s view, but the secret stowaway could still see enough to be worried.

The bound and gagged blonde flinched a little when the advisor frustratedly banged his head back against the neighboring locker, the sound of his foot perching itself up on the lower section of his cubby making an equally loud rattle that caused Prmpto's heart to nearly give out. He pulled himself further from the door, hoping the bespeckled man wouldn't hear the echoing breath right next to his ear.

It didn't matter. The man was too busy grumbling under his breath about being late for a meeting he rescheduled.

The Shield ignored the advisors grumbled irritation with practiced ease, eyes focusing on the prince once again, even going so far as to step a little closer, towering over the younger man imposingly with a terror inducing scowl.

The prince didn't even flinch.

There was a long, tense moment of silence where Prompto wondered if this was the last time he was ever going to see the mountain of a man again. Because people don't just talk like that to royalty, did they? Not without getting beheaded or something of a similar nature, right?

Instead, Prompto just heard the prince chuckle deeply, and with a slight twitch of his lips he leaned even  _closer_ to the large man’s scowl. It was a sight and sound that sent an unwanted shiver down his spine as the young monarch inched forward on his tiptoes to get closer and closer to his guard. In response, the guard leaned down, as if to prove he would not be cowed, their noses almost touching in the dark as they faced off, scowl to crooked leer.

And then, in the silence of the moment, there was a very low, almost sensual reply of, “ _Make me_ ,” coming from Noctis’s barely moving, slightly quirked lips.

Prompto’s brows furrowed.

Wait...

What?

Did those thugs the other day rattle his brain so hard he was hearing things?

Prompto's mind was still racing to catch up to what was happening when he caught Gladio’s husky, whispered reply of, “I always do.”

It was enough to make Prompto’s stomach twist in an uncomfortable yet strangely pleasant knot, just before he felt the pit of said stomach drop in horrified realization as to what he was actually witnessing.

Oh, Six, what _was_ he witnessing here? Was this whole thing a hunger induced dream? Why the hell was he dreaming about _this_?

That was just the beginning of a very long and very confusing rollercoaster ride of emotions for Prompto as he privately watched on, hoping that, if this was real, they never learned about the scrawny nerd quaking and carefully shifting in the locker behind them.

Gladio smirked. He had a feeling the kid had been baiting him into getting involved for a while. As much as he hated to admit it, Noctis was smart. Really lazy, of course, but smart as a fox when he wanted something. After all, nothing made Gladiolus angrier than when one of the most important people in his life were threatened or treated with disrespect. On top of that, nothing turned him on faster than finding a reason to put the self important, snot nosed brat in his place. Which made training Noctis extremely hard. And Gladiolus extremely hard. On top of that, both Ignis and Noctis really needed to shut up, and now that he was involved, he knew exactly how to shut them up. Consequences be damned.

A dark smirk found its way across Gladio's face as he leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of the prince’s ear, watching as his charge’s pupils dilated in excitement.

Oh, yeah. Noctis knew exactly what he unleashed. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.

“On your knees,” Gladio growled lowly. “Show Ignis how sorry you are for treating him like that.” The guard’s voice was deep, husky and almost… sultry as he crowded the young prince. Prompto would have choked in shock at the implication those words held, had he not already been gagged. Prompto closed his eyes and tried to avoid making sounds as he settled his breathing to a less erratic pace. Which was easier said than done.

It was just about then that Prompto’s second problem became apparent.

For some odd reason, the shield's deep voice did something to him. That, or maybe the helplessness of his situation turned him on the _tiniest_ bit. Or maybe it was the fact that he woke up late the day before and didn't have time to take care of his needs in the shower before rushing off to school. Well, whatever the reason, he paled when he realized that there was a tightness forming in his pants, his previously forgotten need pulsing to life on its own.

Now he really hoped they didn't figure out he was there! Astrals, was he really such a sick pervert? Obviously the shield hadn't meant it like that! His body was being a gross traitor just because of a few strangely worded sentences, and two, admittedly, really attractive faces that were close enough to be kissing each other! Maybe the other kids were right to hate him. He was a _really_ sick freak.

Though, apparently, he wasn't the only one shocked at the direction of the conversation.

“Gladio!” the advisor spluttered indignantly as he pulled himself off of the locker. “We are in public and I am trying to teach Noctis a lesson in responsibility! You are not helping!”

The two darker haired men made no move to show they heard anything except for the smirk that grew on Noctis’s increasingly attractive features. “My knees don’t seem to remember how to bend, Gladio. Think you can teach me a lesson?”

Prompto startled.

In a flurry of movements that both Noctis and Prompto were unable to keep up with, Gladio struck, pulling the prince’s hand behind his back, kicking out his knees and making him lose balance and fall out of Prompto’s view and right into Ignis. That resulted in Ignis gasping for breath as Noctis took an unexpected nose dive into his advisor’s stomach, the teen’s knees smacking onto the hard tile floor with a crack, hiding the odd creaking noise emitted from within the locker when something or someone shifted frightenedly inside.

Ignis, who hadn’t expected the sudden movement, also lost his footing and fell back against the occupied locker with another loud bang as his breath was stolen from him.

Prompto could no longer see the prince from his angle, but the shield was suddenly much closer, his intense expression blocking everything else out. It was rousingly breathtaking.  He really wished he had his camera on him, because he was sure he would never see something as ferociously beautiful, wild, and passionate ever again. And he was so close that he could almost trick himself into believing that he caused that intense, heated flame roused in the older man's eyes. He could easily make out the details of the jagged scar on the man’s cheek at this distance, and he could even feel the man’s breath against his face when he chuckled, looming right against the still in shock advisor’s ear, against the locker grate. Before Prompto could lose himself in the dangerous beauty of the moment, and man who brought it on, Gladio was pulling away, eyes lingering heatedly on Ignis's neck before looking down to the space between him and the other man, where the prince presumably still kneeled.

Then, all that heat and intensity just as quickly, vanished, replaced with a laugh and a, “That help, brat?”

Oh, Six! Why was his body responding to this!

Oddly enough, Noctis laughed breathily in response.

Prompto didn't really see what was funny about being manhandled. He was also suddenly very certain of himself that he imagined that whole dark and sexy look thing he had seen flooding across the shield's features just moments before.

He was hungry. He was obviously hallucinating!

He must be! It was the only realistic explanation for what he was seeing. _That's_ why he imagined that Gladiolus was eyeing the advisor's neck like a hungry man looking at an expensive steak dinner after being abandoned and starved. It was a reflection of his own thoughts and feelings, projected into this dreamlike state. And he could prove it was a dream easily.

Prompto maneuvered his hands so he could pinch himself on the opposite arm, despite the bindings keeping them pinned in place behind his back. Shockingly, the pain was very real.

Just like...

His eyes widened. He audibly gulped as his brain short-circuited when he came to the conclusion that, if his pain was real, then so was-! 

Oh, Shiva! He was so dead!

No! Stop! This wasn't exciting!

Why was he getting even harder?!

While Prompto had a mental break in the locker behind him, the advisor finally caught his breath, making to push the looming figure away, only to get that hand pinned by the one that wasn't still twisting the prince’s arm at an awkward angle behind Noctis's back. Unbeknownst to him, the slam of his arm against the locker was just loud enough that he didn't hear the gulp a stranger made just over his shoulder. He was too distracted. Ignis secretly wondered to himself how he lost control of this conversation so quickly, shooting a dark look at Gladio, which only served to widen the man’s smirk when he looked up at the advisor beneath his lashes, face still tilted toward their third companion on the floor. He opened his mouth to verbally flay the larger man, since the tight grip on his right hand, digging his wrist into the grates of the locker prevented him from doing it physically, as his other hand was gripping Gladio’s bicep and using all of its strength to keep the man at bay.

His words, though, died on his lips when he felt something lightly press just below his belt, and then, suddenly, there was a wave of heat was engulfing him right  _there_.

He gasped and jolted and twitched at the sudden sensation. He knew it was a mistake, but he hazarded a look down between himself and the guard, almost losing his grip on the shield’s well toned arm, just to see his young charge using his unpinned hand to grip at the sensitive, cloth covered juncture between Ignis’s groin and hips, rubbing circles into the fabric of his pants. Noctis's eyes were blown wide, and he licked his lips seductively as he nuzzled his face closer to his retainer’s crotch, making a perfect ‘O’ with his lips before pressing into the fabric and blowing a hot breath into it.

Ignis may have been a man of discipline, but there was no way his body wouldn’t respond to such a sight and sensation. He struggled with the primal urge and desire that made him want to arch his back, grinding his teeth together to help him focus on why he was mad at the younger man in the first place. He was, however, only a few years older than the prince himself, and with his youth came an overactive libeto that was impossible to ignore. “Noctis!” he yelled frustratedly, pulling his head away from the sight so quickly that his head bounced painfully off the metal behind him. The pain wasn't nearly enough to block out the pleasure, though.

He struggled to refocus his thoughts, his right hand flexing and unflexing where it was pinned, and his left now holding onto his friend’s arm for dear life as his legs threatened to buckle. When Noctis paused in his ministrations, Ignis remembered what he was doing there in the first place. He tried to move his free hand from Gladio's bicep to bat the overzealous prince away from his crotch, but he was unrelenting, and the movement only allowed the guard to crowd him further into the locker door. 

He was mad at him right now, darn it! He wouldn’t be distracted from his duty this easily. “Unhand me at once!” Ignis hissed into the darkness. “Gladio, Release him!” he pushed, but he was finding it harder and harder to keep his voice steady.

However, before he could lose himself completely, Ignis was dragged back into the present with a sudden and terrible realization. His once sharp, but now lust dulled mind remembered where exactly they were: in a _public_ high school.

He struggled, both externally and internally, as he looked up and down the hall to the best of his capabilities, frantically searching for a figure in the dark. He sighed in relief when he saw no one there. It was a Saturday, he reminded himself. Obviously no one was there.

But then he remembered with a gut chilling dread that the teacher they had met with earlier was more than likely still in the building somewhere, and a few more staff members, presumably. What if someone walked in on them!? They weren't exactly out of sight.

He was so distracted from the thought of being caught that he didn't even think to put up a fight when Gladio nuzzled his face into Ignis’s neck, the bristles of his chin making such an intense sensation against the sensitive nape of his neck that he couldn’t control the whimper that escaped. Ignis's hand faltered, and suddenly Noctis was back to mouthing at his clothed crotch without any resistance.  “A-at any moment,” Ignis struggled, trying to be the voice of reason despite the intense desire building in his nether regions, “s-someone could wander down the hallways and see… this!"

Noctis purred into Ignis’s crotch, the opposite of put off by that thought. “Kinky.’

Gladiolus chuckled, nipping into the slender man’s neck while bucking his hips into the back of the prince’s head, forcing the youngest member of their group’s face to press harder into the reluctant advisor’s thickening excitement. “Oh, get that stick out of your tight ass, Iggy.” He paused to lick at the bobbing adam’s apple before teasing it with a pinch from his teeth when the accented man attempted to pull away. “You have unrealistic expectations for both yourself, and the Prince.” At this, he ground his hips once more into the back of Noctis’s head, making the unseen figure muffle a moan into the fabric covering Ignis’s crotch, who gasped and bucked into the sensation helplessly, eyes glossing over as he slowly began to give in to Gladio’s very persuasive argument. “When does Noct have time to do homework? Before, or after the hours of tutoring and training?” Ignis’s head finally listed to the side with a moan, giving Gladio full access to his neck. “Yah see, you are part of the problem too. Too stressed out, and you are stressing everyone else out in turn.” Gladio released his grip on the prince’s arm and took a step back to give the younger man room to work. He looked down at the dark haired youth, whose untamable locks were even more messy from Gladio’s rutting.

He shot a sultry look up at the larger man from his position between the two men’s legs.

Gladio returned the smirk, letting his hand card through the younger man’s hair, enjoying the way the other leaned into the calloused fingers with affection, doing absolutely sinful things with his tongue when his mouth found the warriors thumb. “Noct, think you can help Iggy out with his little problem?”

Noctis pulled away, nipping at the older man’s thumb affectionately before responding with a wicked leer and a, “Not a very little problem, but I can try.”

Prompto couldn’t exactly see what was going on, or where the prince was, but judging from where his classmate’s voice was coming, he had an idea what was about to happen.

He saw the way Gladiolus’s expression darkened with desire when he looked down at whatever was happening between the two older men, directly where Prompto heard Noctis’s husky, pornstar worthy voice. Suddenly, there was a rustling of clothing, the metallic jangle of a belt being undone, a zip, and the snap of elastic that was so familiar and so close that he couldn’t help but imagine it was his own belt, pants, and underwear being stripped from his body.

He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds and phantom sensations of pleasure, only to find that trying to ignore it only heightened his awareness. The heavy panting. The warm air of someone’s heavy breath filtering into the locker, ghosting across his face and rippling his hair ever so slightly like a warm summer breeze. The soft scrape of a rough six o'clock shadow across a smoothly shaven neck. The whimpers and grunts of all three men in unison.

And then, a keening cry that was followed by a messy, slurping noise as the head banged against the locker again.

Prompto tried subtly pressing his throbbing erection against the cold metal of the locker door, but he was wearing too many layers for it to wilt his pulsing length. It only caused unwanted friction, and a whimper to escape his lips.

He paused, eyes wide in fear of discovery, only to realize his noise had been hidden in the mix of all of their own grunts and whimpers.

Knowing they didn't hear it the first time, he grew bolder. He hated himself for it, for the betrayal of his body, and how he was getting off on this, but he really couldn’t help himself.

He was a hot blooded male, after all, and who wouldn't get off at the sight and sound of what he was witnessing?

Gods, he really was a sick freak like the other kids said. He felt his heart clench a little at that admission to himself, and wetness trickle down his cheeks, but he couldn't control it.

He gave another hesitant cant of his hips into the firm locker door, this time biting back his whimpers by grinding his teeth into his ruined tie. He paused, and bucked forward again, snapping his hips and rolling into the motion. They still didn't notice. Once he started, he couldn’t help but continue humping the door, eventually working himself to the rhythm of the wet slurping, imagining someone’s lips on his own cock. He totally wasn't imagining that the door wasn't there, separating him from rutting against the tall, sophisticated man's rear, or how the others might respond to him if they knew he was there and actually wanted him there, involved.

But that was a pipe dream. Nobody wanted Prompto. Even his own parents didn't want him.

He choked back a few more tears at the realization that this was probably the most action he would ever get in his life. He was already hideous before because of how fat he was. Now that he was skinny, he was blessed with unfortunate stretch marks webbing across his hips, upper arms, thighs, and stomach. He didn't even want to think what his ass looked like.

He really was pathetic.

He shook that thought from his head, trying to focus instead on the building pleasure. He opened his eyes and refocused on the larger man’s intense features as he pulled away from the slender man’s reddening, saliva covered neck as he watched his partner writhe in pleasure against the thin metal separating Prompto from the rest of the world.

Ignis finally found his voice when he got adjusted to the way Noctis was toying with him, slurping on just the tip before mouthing his way down a thick vein, then sucking on his balls before mouthing back up to the head again. Noctis was very good at what he did, but it took a lot to keep Ignis’s sharp mind clouded for long. “We are in a high school hallway,” he hissed out, trying to ignore the way his heart wanted to beat out of his chest as the prince’s mouth worked its way back up to the tip of his head. “I am trying to teach Noctis not to be delinquent in school and we are-!” He lost all coherency, gasping as lips closed around his head, and the warm, wet tongue circled around it before toying with his slit. Finally, his knees did buckle, but Gladiolus’s large hands kept him upright.

The deep, husky chuckle sent a shiver of want down the advisor’s spine. “Relax, Iggy. Let us take care of you. You need to unwind before you blow.”

The lewd popping sound Noctis made when he pulled off of Ignis’s cock was only rivaled by the sultry words that followed. “Yeah. Take a back seat for once and let me blow for you.”

Ignis nearly toppled over again, and Gladio used his sudden bonelessness to firmly grip the man’s slim wrists and pin both above the locker’s with one hand, leaving him a free hand to pet through Noctis’s hair in praise.

“Feels good, don’t it.” Gladio growled into Ignis’s ear, and, unknowingly, directly into the slots in the locker behind them. Prompto felt his eyes roll into the back of his head when he imagined that he was the one the muscle bound man was talking to.

“He’s a royal cock sucker, ain’t he. Wouldn’t Regis be proud.” This got a strangled growl from the prince as he bobbed shallowly on his advisor’s cock. Though, he was obviously not too upset at the remark, considering that he only slurped at the length more vigorously in response. Gladio noticed this and chuckled. He stowed that information away for later. “You know what would feel better?” Gladio nipped at the bespeckled man’s ear, chuckling when he noticed the way his glasses were slowly falling down the bridge of his nose like they always did, but his hands weren't free to correct it this time.

“Gla-Gladio! P-Pl-Please?” The advisor’s voice was unnaturally hoarse as his wrists flexed beneath Gladio’s grip.

“Please what? Do you want me to let go of your hands, or do  you want me to bend you in half and fuck you raw over the teacher’s desk?”

NO! That was _so_ not happening! Prompto thought as he nearly came in his pants at the image those painted in his head, his breath hitching when he nearly moaned out loud, but he managed to stave off his impending orgasm by twisting his hands against his shoelace restraints so hard that he felt a wetness trickle down his wrists. It wasn't ideal, but the pain brought him back to the reality that he was a creepy peeping tom watching three of the sexiest guys in Insomnia get off with each other. While that thought didn't get his boner to go away completely, it was sobering enough to wilt it down ever so slightly.

“We,” Ignis rasped as he caught his breath slightly, “shouldn’t.” His voice was strained with lust, and he sounded deeply regretful despite the fact he seemed very certain of himself. “We,” He panted heavily, and Prompto didn't know how this man was coherent enough to form words. “What if… someone… comes?”

“The only person who is going to come right now is you!” Gladiolus growled, frustratedly, his face scowling deeply at his partner as he tightened his grip.

Prompto’s view was more obstructed than it was earlier, considering the way Ignis’s arms were pinned above his head, but in the gap between the advisor’s neck, shoulder, and arm he could just see the way the shield’s eyes flash dangerously as he looked down at where the wet slurping noise originated. “Noct, you aren't doing a good enough job if Iggy is still coherent.” There was a pause and he saw the man’s eyes narrow. “Noctis, you filthy little cock tease! I know for a fact you can take more of him than that.”

Prompto watched on in shocked amazement as the man’s muscular arm reached down. Prompto couldn't see what was happening, but he could guess. That guess was confirmed when a slurp suddenly turned to a sputtering, gagging noise. What may have been a flailing hand banged into the locker next to Ignis’s hips, and judging by the way Gladio’s arm didn't move, Prompto suspected the man wasn't letting up.

Oh, God! Oh, god, ohgodohgod!

Noctis adjusted to the intrusion easily, slowly getting use to breathing through his nose as he worked the shaft with his tongue. He felt himself throb in his pants at the rough treatment. Gladiolus was the only person who didn't worry about breaking him. Even Ignis was overly careful with him unless Gladio got involved. The roughness of the passion made him feel normal. It made him forget he was the prince, and the way he almost died when he was younger because of that, and the way everyone walked on eggshells around him to this day.

Prompto didn't understand what was going through Noctis’s head, though, but his reaction was the same. The realization that this was his classmate that was choking on someone’s cock made Prompto shift uneasily. Disgustingly enough, that realization wasn't enough to make his erection wilt. In fact, the choked grunting from below and the scream of overwhelming pleasure from the bespeckled man above made him frustratingly hard again, bucking into the imagined heat of his classmate's mouth as he lost himself to fantasy once more.

He couldn't help but imagine what it might feel like to be in Noctis’s place, having that strong hand hold him down on someone’s throbbing member, fingers twisting into his hair as he had no other choice but to take what was in front of him and accept that this was all he was good for.

“You are doing so good for Ignis,” the gruff voice crooned.

Noctis had long since stopped gagging, but in response to his guard’s demeaning praise he growled around the cock in his mouth, making Ignis hiccup a gasp. It was amazing how quickly that firm, authoritative, regal accent could be reduced to a whimpering mess.

The praise had the opposite effect on Prompto, rock hard again as he imagined the words were being directed at him. Suddenly he was threatening to blow his load again. He didn't think he would be able to fight it off this time, or if he even wanted to. He was too lost. Too far gone.

“If you were a good boy, you would swallow every last drop. Think you can do that for me?”

Noctis growled, but there was no real malice in it. He enjoyed his and Gladio’s struggle for power, even in the most intimate situations. He was the prince, after all, and he was entitled. He wouldn't bow to anyone unless they forced him to, or proved themselves to him. And boy he loved it when Gladio knocked him down a few pegs.

Prompto whimpered into his gag, but the sound was swallowed up by Ignis’s sudden screams of both his partner’s names, and various other jumbled exclamations as he teetered towards the edge.

The sound of someone else on the edge made Prompto suddenly feel a wet spot blossom in the front of his own pants. Oh, he was so messed up! But he couldn't help it. He twisted his wrists in the bindings when he nearly screamed his impending orgasm out with Ignis as they toppled over the edge together. He twitched, and he felt his knees buckle when he bit back the scream, but the size of the locker prevented him from falling. His head lulled as his eyes rolled, and he came, despite the pain in his wrists that softened him the last time. His orgasm was intense and prolonged as he listened to Ignis’s own play out, milked even longer when Noctis kept suckling.

“Good boy,” Gladio chuckled. To Prompto’s embarrassment, he felt himself twitch one last time as he bonelessly slumped into the locker, coat hook digging into his temple. The cold spot made him shiver slightly. With the lust no longer scrambling his mind, he rethought what just happened and tried to determine just how much more he hated himself.

Meanwhile, the three men resumed their squabbling in the hall. Ignis pushed himself away from the wall of lockers angrily, stumbling into Gladio’s waiting arms when his wrists were released from their hold on the wall.

He flexed his fingers, disliking the pins and needles feeling lingering there. It was even worse when he backhanded Gladio, but it made him feel better where it counted. He shoved away from the taller man who was now nursing a red cheek and a wounded ego, angrily tucking himself away and redoing his pants and his belt.

Noctis, wisely enough, was standing far out of Ignis’s reach, wiping his swollen but grinning lips with the back of his hand.

He pointed his finger at the two of them, eyes narrowing threateningly. “Just because the two of you have a disrespect for places of learning, figures of authority, and a exhibitionist kink does not mean you can drag me into it any time you want!”

Noctis chuckled. “Come on, Iggy. Don’t tell me you didn't enjoy the thrill of it.”

Ignis sputtered indignantly. “That is beside the point! Do you know what could happen to the three of us if we were discovered?”

Gladio rolled his eyes and threw his arm around his oldest friends shoulders. “But we weren’t.”

“No thanks to you two! I could lose my job for this, my life for this, and for some strange reason, the most frightening thought to me is that I could lose both of you if anyone figured this out! Does that mean anything to either of you, or is this whole relationship a joke for the two of you?”

Both Gladio and Noctis looked ashamed, though neither of them could deny that the disapproving and disappointed look Ignis was shooting them was just as hot as it always was. And they couldn’t wait to find a new way to frazzle the overly rule oriented man.

“Ignis,” Noctis smiled sweetly. “You forget, I am the prince! Anyone who dares speak out against us will have a hard time letting other people know about it from jail.”

Gladio nodded, pulling Ignis closer to him with a grin. “And I will beat the shit out of anyone who finds out about us. So, stop worrying so much and enjoy the thrill of not worrying for once. Let us take care of you when ever and wherever you need it.” Gladio let his hand fall to the back of ignis stiff neck, rubbing soothing circles there until he relaxed into the ministrations, sighing as he pushed his glasses back up.

“I guess… it was somewhat liberating… doing that out in the open.” He sighed and looked up and down the dark halls. “Just… warn me in advance next time... so I can ensure a more secure location?”

Both Gladio and Noctis groaned.

“Dude! That kind of defeats the purpose.” Noctis grumbled, but he let it go, grabbing Ignis by the hand and beginning to drag him away.

Prompto felt like he was going to be sick. He came in his pants watching his estranged classmate and two practical strangers have a threesom right in front of him while he was bound and gagged and helpless. And now he blew his load in his pants, and whoever found him would see the stain on his pants, and then he would be even bigger of a freak than before.

What new name would they make for him? Precum Prompto? Would he ever be able to live this one down? Would he even survive this whole situation? Even if he made it out of the locker, he wouldn’t ever be able to look Noctis in the eye again.

Not like he ever even looked the prince in the eye before, but he would go out of his way to avoid remembering his own disgusting depravity.

Was he a voyeur? Did he just commit voyeurism? Wasn't that a crime?

And, on top of that, he tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear what would happen to anyone who discovered them.

Oh, gods, he didn't know what life he prefered, getting beat to death by Gladiolus, or stuck in prison for the rest of his life. Didn't they do bad things to little boys in prison? Maybe they would think he was as ugly as everyone else seemed to and they would leave him alone.

That didn't seem to be Prompto’s luck. He really didn't want to spend the rest of his life dropping the soap for deranged inmates.

He just needed to focus on one problem at a time. Starting with _not_ hyperventilating. He could get through this. He'd survived worse, right?

They were almost gone now, and finally he could breath a mental sigh of relief since he was still physically incapable.

In through his mouth, out through his nose. In through his mouth, out through his nose. In through his mouth, out through his-

_**“ACHOO!”** _

... fuck.


	2. Schrodinger's Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation, I decided to finally let Prompto out of the locker.
> 
> But I am a mean author, so It isn't easy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have been writing this chapter, and it just keeps getting longer, and Longer and Loooooooonger!
> 
> So I cut the incomplete chapter in half, and decided to call it a day. Or a chapter. Whatever.
> 
> Unbetaed. I will try to edit the chapter eventually.

 

Noctis nearly tripped over his own feet at the distant, muffled sound of something behind them.

All three of the men jerked to an immediate stop, turning to face each-other, each wearing their most stricken expression. They looked between themselves for a moment, silently praying that the noise had originated from one of the others, or that they had simply imagined it. When it became apparent that neither of those were possibilities, they swiftly spun on their heals to readdress the seemingly empty hall. 

But nothing moved. It was as empty as it was a few minutes before, and deafeningly silent. Almost… too silent. All three men narrowed their eyes at their deceitfully quiet surroundings, trying to decide where the echoed sneeze originated from. 

Meanwhile, Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, praying to the six above that they would please just keep walking. But, once again, those footsteps came to a stop, and he cursed his luck, or lack thereof.

There was a long, tension building silence where Prompto dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, they didn't hear him. Maybe they had already left and that was why he didn't hear anymore bickering or noise of any kind. Maybe he was just freaking out for no reason. He did do that often. He was kind of a spaz. It could happen. 

But alas, it was not meant to be. 

“Hello?” 

The bottom of Prompto's stomach dropped out like a trap door. There was no mistaking it. That was Noctis’s voice, and there was a slight quiver of fear in it, despite the fact it was still hoarse from his previous activities. 

Noctis cleared his throat and called out again, this time louder and more sure. "Hello?" He furrowed his brow out of worry, fear, and anxiety as the moments ticked by. He turned to Gladio and shrugged. 

Still, no one responded.

That was probably because Prompto was far too busy pretending he was far, far away. In pants that didn't have an uncomfortable wet spot on them. Playing video games on a phone that's screen wasn't shattered to the point he couldn't read it. Freshly showered and well rested. 

Maybe he would feel less guilty about this whole situation if he just could convince himself that they weren't addressing him. Noctis was being rather quiet. Maybe he was talking to his two… whatever the heck they were. Lovers? Concubines? Boyfriends?

Holy crap, this was a load of messed up chocodung that he stumbled headfirst into. This was the kinda crap that people killed and died over. Especially rich and powerful people when someone as unremarkable as Prompto stumbled onto them. 

So he refused to recognize the fact they discovered he was there. He was too young to die. He was too young and innocent to go to jail. No, no, no. Not happening. Just no. 

The silence was stifling. Prompto's shoulders shook as he tried not to sob too loudly. Because he was so dead. How long would it take for his parents to even realize he went missing? Would anyone even care?

“Who’s there!” 

Prompto shifted away as a finger of dread swept down his spine. There was no way he couldn't have heard that one. That voice obviously belonged to Noctis's guard-with-benefits, Gladiolus, and he sounded pissed. His roar could probably be heard halfway across the world. 

Prompto scrunched his eyes as tightly as he could, trying to block everything out, but he couldn't accomplish it this time. His thoughts were racing faster than ever, and none of them were good. 

Oh, god he was so dead! Gladiolus Amicitia was going to pulverize him! Not even his parents would be able to recognize his body! And if anyone wishing him ill found him like this he wouldn't even be able to defend himself, neither verbally or physically!!! He was trapped, cornered, bound, and gagged! Like he would be a match for the man, even if he wasn't. 

He tried to rotate his wrists again frantically, but only succeeded on making himself gasp in pain when the strangely stiff, thin laces rubbed against his more than likely raw wrists. He swallowed back anymore pained noises. His gag prevented the pitiful whimpers from being heard by the trio, who still stood silently down the hall, watching for some form of life. 

“Whoever is there, please reveal yourself," the ever diplomatic Ignis Scientia spoke, projecting clearer than Noctis without shouting like Gladiolus. Somehow, he sounded the calmest of the three of them, despite just having the life sucked out of his cock moments before. "We aren’t angry, we just want to talk.” 

Prompto's mind raced as he tried to come up with any kind of solution that might help him survive this hopeless situation. Maybe if he was quiet they would think he went away?

He held his breath childishly and kept his eyes closed. If he couldn't see them, they couldn't see him, right? And if he couldn't hear himself, they definitely wouldn't hear him. 

Their footsteps slowly made their way back down the hall, the sounds of classroom doors being forced open as they got closer only deepened the dread pooling in Prompto's chest. He started to second guess himself. Maybe his punishment would be less painful if he just gave himself up now? Maybe they would grant him mercy—

“Maybe we're just being paranoid. It was probably nothing!” Noctis laughed nervously, obviously hoping one of his retainers would play along and assuage his burgeoning fear by reciprocating the sentiment. 

On second thought, Prompto decided, maybe the whole being quiet thing would work for him! Noctis was the prince! If _he_ fell for it—

“If I have learned anything in my life, it is never just 'nothing,'" Gladiolus snapped at the hopeful prince, banging open a classroom door as he went. "This school is supposed to be empty!” he growled in frustration. When he deemed the room was secure after a quick glance, he moved further down the hall, searching for the barest hint of their missing quarry. 

He swore to himself that he would kill whoever it was that ruined his chances of ever getting a repeat performance like this with Iggy, who was already hard enough to convince to do adventurous things spur of the moment because of how prim and proper and respectable he wished himself to be viewed as. Gladio was sure Ignis had a kinky side, but it was difficult to get him to let go and show it. 

After he was done killing their mystery man, he was going to use a phenix down on them. Just so he could have the pleasure of killing them a second time for making him lose his previously full, throbbing hard on. He had been planning on having Noctis take care of that on the drive back to the palace, while he enthusiastically returned the favor and Ignis listened in on them from the front seat. 

Because of this stranger, his frustration, sexual and otherwise, made him really want to punch someone. Multiple times. Hard. Because if he was no longer hard, his fist damn well would be!

They continued walking. 

The three men were nearly in front of Prompto's locker now, trying to sniff him out like hounds did a frightened bunny. He only had so much longer before they succeeded. They would figure out the sound must have come from a locker, and then they would start checking those. It wasn't like Prompto could escape even if he wanted to. 

Prompto hung his head and released the breath he had been holding. No matter how he looked at it, he came to the hopeless realization that, while he might be able to avoid their detections if they passed him by, what then? Wait to be let out on Monday and hope they don’t learn about it? They almost certainly would, because people talked, and news of him spending a weekend in a locker would spread like wild fire. Heck, someone probably already posted a picture or video of him being stuffed in his metal tomb on social media with some witty hashtag.

It was probably already trending among his classmates. 

On top of that, what was wrong with him?He was pretty fucked up for getting off to them like that. A creepy little pervert. He was despicable. Really, he probably deserved whatever punishment they dished out to him. He probably deserved everything his classmates did to him, too. 

But, then again, he didn't really think he deserved to _die_ because of it.

Shiva, he was so fucked up! 

Trying and failing to hold back tears, and mentally berating himself for crying like a frightened child, he readied himself to bang his head against the locker door. It wasn't the most conventional way, but it would be loud enough  to get their attention. He was just about to do it too, but he hesitated when he saw the inhumanly large, looming shadow of Gladio pass his locker. 

He gulped back his fear dryly. 

Maybe he really didn't want to get their attention. Like, he really didn't want to get killed, but he also didn't want to stay another day in the locker. But, on second thought, maybe he should just…

_**"Kweh! Kwehhhhgt-kwerehw-kweewhe!"** _

His decision was taken away from him when his phone decided that moment to start ringing. The sound and sudden vibration in his back pocket nearly made Prompto fly out of his skin, his head flying back and cracking on the metal coat hanger behind him, causing him to grunt in pain.

He nearly didn't recognize the chocobo themed ringtone. Not just because of the fact nearly nobody called him but his mom, so he rarely had reason to hear it, but because of the sound distortion caused by his phone being smashed by some bullies several days before. At this point it sounded more like a demonically possessed chocobo, than an adorable chocochick.

He didn't know they had screwed up his phone that badly. It was just another thing to add to his ever growing list of items needing replaced. And it wasn't going to get any shorter with how little money he had. So, realistically, it was just another thing for him to feel sorry for himself about.  

He hung his head and inhaled and exhaled through his nose heavily when he saw the man with glasses look his way, lenses flashing in the nearly nonexistent light as his head turned. So much for pretending he didn't exist, then.

He banged his head against the locker door in frustration, because he lacked the mobility of his hands to face-palm into. Then he hit his head against it again for good measure. It was already too late to hope they handn't heard anything. And it made him feel a little better. Hurt like heck, but he felt marginally better on a emotional level. 

When would life ever cut him a break?

He lifted his head and looked out of the slots forlornly, waiting to see what their reactions would be. Probably disgusted with him, and a little confused with that odd ringtone. He was disgusted with himself, too. 

In the hallway, Ignis faltered when the locker to his right made a loud, screeching garble, followed by a banging noise. It was near the same spot they had been conducting their previous amorous activities. Who knew for sure where they had been, exactly. It was hard to tell considering all of the lockers looked the same. At first, he suspected something must have shifted inside, like a book that had been unsettled from when Gladio slammed him into the row of aluminum doors. He almost ignored it, but whatever resided inside continued to garble and bang around. 

His brow furrowed quizzically as he approached. Slowly, as not to further startle whatever was inside, he stepped closer, very much aware of how both his companions were now watching on with bated breath behind him. 

His mind quickly filtered through all possible outcomes of what might reside inside the cramped storage space. It was a fairly small compartment, therefore… perhaps an animal of some kind? Noctis had mentioned that most of his classmates had a cruel streak a mile wide for anything weaker than themselves. Thankfully, the miscreants were smart enough not to include the prince in that category, but Ignis was fairly sure that was why Noctis disliked socializing with them. 

Now that he thought back to it, the noise from earlier did sound rather like a cat sneezing. The garbling noise had ended, but it too sounded animal like.

His fingers brushed over the cool metal before tapping lightly. " Hello?"  His voice was hushed and more gentle than it normally sounded, something he only reserved for small animals, hurt children, and occasionally his lovers. There was a restless shifting from inside, and a pitiful, pained, frightened mewling that further cemented his thoughts on the matter. 

He sighed and turned, motioning his companions to the side, a good way away from the locker. When they were far enough away that they wouldn't further frighten the creature, Ignis spoke. "I think something is trapped inside," he whispered to Gladio and Noctis in their group huddle. "Sounds like an animal. Maybe that is what we heard?"

Prompto, meanwhile, strained his ears, but all he could make out was hisses and mumbles in the tone of the speakers. Were they planning on what to do with him? Were they going to leave him there to die? Prompto doubted anything good would come from it. Maybe he should have just stayed silent, but now the cat was out of the bag, and he was left to their mercy. 

He was so screwed. 

On the outside, Gladio, who was really looking forward to silencing someone, just looked miffed at Ignis's revelation, and shuffled irritably, folding his arms over his chest in a way that made his muscles bulge dangerously and the creature inside the locker squeak suspiciously. He looked put out that he wouldn't have someone to punch, but he grunted his understanding with a sulky nod when Ignis's glare intensified 

Now that they didn't have to worry about an actual person discovering them, Noctis once again looked bored, nervousness melting away in an instant. "If that is an animal in there, I doubt it got in there by accident. My classmates probably had their fun with it before they stuck it in there after classes yesterday."

"Perhaps we woke it with our *ahem* recreational activities." Ignis muttered with a blush and a worried frown. "It's probably starving."

"Yeah, don't be so pitying," Gladio humphed. "Hungry, and injured animals are the most dangerous. Don't underestimate it because you feel bad." 

"Yeah. Because kittens can be soooo threatening," the prince joked.

With Noctis's final remark, they all looked back at the locker, which had gone strangely silent. Noctis could all most feel inquisitive eyes boring into all three of them, straining to understand what they were saying in their hushed tones. It was an odd sort of feeling that he swiftly dismissed. The creature was probably too short to even see through the grates.

Before Ignis could devise the safest way to take care of the situation, Noctis childishly elbowed his retainers, breaking the tension with an, "I'll shoot you for it." He looked up at the two with a playful glint in his eyes and held up his hand in the ready position for Rock Paper Scissors. "Looser opens the door."

"Noctis, not everything is a game! Stop being so callow."

 Gladio, who Ignis was hoping would act like an adult and back his side of the argument for once, just laughed and smacked him on the back nearly making him topple over. "You just don't want to because you suck at this game!" He guffawed while Ignis regained his balance and glowered at the taller man, who it seemingly had no effect on. "Shut up, enjoy being a kid for once, and shoot."

Ignis was very obviously not happy with this turn of events, but listened to the guard against his better judgment after realizing he was on the losing side of an argument for the second time that day, readying his hands with a passing hiss of, "this is foolish," and, "I am not a child."

Now Prompto was really confused. Were they… playing for who got to kill him? Or who got to decide what to do with him? That was kinda sick. If that was what they were doing, he prayed to the six the guard didn't win.

There was a long moment of silence where only the smack of fists against palms were heard on the empty hall. Prompto crossed his fingers. Noctis whooped. Gladio laughed. Ignis's shoulders slumped minutely before turning back to the locker. 

Prompto breathed a sigh of relief. Of the three men, Ignis seemed the most level headed and mature. Surely he wouldn't want to kill him. 

There was a split second of hesitation as the advisor reached out to the latch with slight prompting from his obnoxious companions, hoping he could get it over with and get the poor creature out quickly without any hassle. Why did he even associate with them? He was halted by the combination lock he hadn't seen a moment before. 

The creature kept shifting inside, and the whimpering got more pronounced. He pulled back his hand slightly, and the noise abated. It was almost…like it was scared of him. Like it could see him. He, strangely enough, found himself hushing the poor thing, his nurturing instinct taking over. As he took a step back and raised his hands, palms out. "Calm down. Shhhhh. This will all be over soon." He turned to away to Gladio without thinking too much about what he just said. 

Realistically, it was probably not the best thing to say to a person who thought he was about to be killed, but in Ignis's defense, he didn't know the thing inside the locker was even able to understand what he said, much less that it was interpreting his words in the most bleak way possible. 

The advisor stepped back further, slowly closing the distance between himself and Gladio in a few short strides. He was slightly discomforted when the thing inside quieted more the further he moved away. Was the creature so abused that it feared people now? Would they even be able to help it if they got it out, whatever it was. 

He shook his head sadly and reached out to brush Gladiolus's arm. "Think you can take care of it?" he muttered while pointing loosely to the lock. 

Prompto was able to strain his ears just enough to hear, "take care of it."  His heart nearly shattered.

Fuck, he really _was_ going to die, wasn't he?

"What, you pussying out already?" Ignis rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose with his middle finger while glaring down the wall of muscle. The man made an over exaggerated, put upon grunt while nodding obligingly. "Step back." 

He lazily flicked out his arm, flexing his hand when the huge blade materialized with a flash of crystalline blue light. 

Whatever was inside the compartment made an odd keening sound and started banging around even more frantically than ever before. 

Ignis furrowed his brows, summoning his own knives just incase the creature attacked, though hoping he wouldn't have to use them. Whatever it was, it was obviously in distress, which could make it dangerous if they were being viewed as a threat.

"Behind me, your highness."

The prince snorted, but meandered behind his guards anyway. "I doubt whatever's inside has enough energy to do much of anything. You do realize it's probably already half dead, don't you? We would probably be doing it a favor by killing it at this point." 

Noctis tried to play it off like he didn't really care, but on the inside he had so many emotions welling up that he didn't know what to express, or how to express it. Why would some jerk do something like this to an innocent, defenseless creature anyway? That entire thought process eluded him. So, he remained aloof and detached, just so he wouldn't be too upset if they ended up finding a dead or mutilated kitten inside. 

He knew being king meant you had to deal with people and things you didn't want to deal with, but he wasn't the king yet. He therefore chose to deal with crap like this by not dealing with it. Made him feel less like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Also, Ignis had a terrible poker face when it came to Rock Paper Scissors. He knew it, and Gladio knew it, and thankfully, Ignis was still oblivious to their recent enjoyment of the game for some odd reason. He couldn't not use that to their advantage whenever he got the chance, and Ignis had yet to catch on. 

Gladio ignored Noctis's mumblings in favor of lining up his blade with the bulky square of the lock, frown deepening when the thing inside started thrashing around, making noises that sounded suspiciously like muffled words and sobs. What the fuck was this thing? A monster of some kind? He really hoped so. 

A dark grin warped his features as he adjusted his grip. He needed to get this pent up aggression out somehow, now that sex was obviously not an option anymore. So, first the lock was going to get it, and _then_ whatever was inside, if it looked like a threat to the crown. 

The thing squealed when he drew back his blade. 

He slashed across in a horizontal arch. The noise it produced was loud, but quick, and drowned out the creatures keening for a moment. 

Then it was silent. 

Okay, so he may or may not have gotten a little bit too excited at the idea of destroying something. He grimaced slightly as he took in the damage and lowered his blade. His aim was less than stellar. And by 'less than stellar,' he meant that there was now a shallow dent spanning across four of the lockers. However, on the plus side, the lock was gone. That was what Ignis had wanted anyway, right?

On a cryptic, much more foreboding note, whatever was inside had fallen eerily silent.

Ignis just stared vacantly at the destroyed lockers, before turning his deadpan expression slowly to the swordsman his expression sharpening to one of barely restrained vexation. "I meant take care of the lock, not take care of the whole wall!"

Gladio scratched the back of his neck and shrugged sheepishly, ducking his head to avoid Ignis's contempt filled scowl. "Hey, don't look at me that way." He pointed to the doors again, hoping to get the heated eyes off of him for a moment. "See the gash? It's shallow. Whatever is still inside is," hopefully, " _more than likely_ still in one piece!"

Ignis shook his head and took a hesitant step forward, then another when the thing inside still remained quiet. If Gladio killed whatever was inside, he would kill him. Relationship be damned  

He stepped to the side, nodding to the others as a signal for what he was about to do. 

The door was quickly yanked open, all three preparing for the worst and hoping for the best. 

They most certainly did not expect what came crashing to the floor in front of them, looking every bit like the abused, tormented animal they had been expecting. 

Except… without the 'animal' part.

Noctis had to hold his tongue to prevent himself from blurting a callous, "Mommy, Daddy, can we keep it?!"

He doubted his dark humor would be received well.

Probably a _little_ too soon for that one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your Kudos, follows, and reviews! 
> 
> You all are amazing :)


	3. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update came sooner than I anticipated, but I didn't want to sit around on it any longer.
> 
> enjoy!

Prompto had imagined his life ending many times before this. Never once did he see it being cut short by a royal blade, though.  

Prompto didn't even blame them, really. He kinda figured it must be easier to kill someone this way, trapped, rather than open the locker before running him through. If he was out in the open he would probably try to make a mad dash for it, or, six forbid, actually look them in the eyes before his grisly end and hope that  someone might take pity. 

Still, he couldn't manage to close his eyes or even draw away from the sight of his impending doom till his consciousness winked out like the screen of a television set. Because when the sword flashed in his direction, Prompto swooned. 

Okay, Well… Prompto was pretty sure he passed out. You know, when a blade and his life literally flashed before his eyes? 

Yeah. That was just a hunch though. In all actuality, he could have really been dead. 

On top of that, on the off chance he wasn't dead, he probably would have also lost the contents of his bowels. That was, if he actually had anything in them.  

Realistically though, the pitch black of unconsciousness was much preferable to the pain of death he had expected to feel when his insides were sliced out. So that was a plus.  

Like he said, for all he knew, maybe he was dead. Or, maybe this was all a dream, and he was about to wake up Friday morning, having slept past his cruddy alarm. Heck, maybe he never really existed. That would be a pretty trippy turn of events.  

His brief laps in consciousness didn't last long enough for him to thoroughly consider his thoughts on death, though. 

When he came too not a few seconds later he felt weightless. His mind couldn't even process the fact the locker door was being thrown open, but gravity took hold anyway, and he was falling.  

Belatedly, his bound hands jolted reflexively against the restraints as his groggy mind tried to reawaken after its forced shutdown, attempting to catch himself and prevent the inevitable as he fell forward. Pain flared in his wrists again as he teetered over the ledge of the locker, trying and failing to catch his balance. That very pain woke him back up to his current predicament, and his mind rebooted in seconds to the grim realizations of how he got there, and what was happening because of it.  

His blurry mind still couldn't quite comprehend why he wasn't dead. Did the sword some how miss its mark?

His chin hit the tile with bruising force, nearly knocking him back out. He was privately thankful for the gag, which acted as a mouth guard, preventing him from biting his tongue off or shattering his teeth. Not to say it still didn't hurt like crazy. 

In hind sight, it could have been a whole lot worse. For example, he could have been caught watching the prince and his harem get it on, and been cleaved in two, and…

Actually, now that he thought about it again, why wasn't he in two pieces right now? Were they planning a longer, more drawn out death? 

He twitched slightly on the floor, but beyond that he was happy to just lay there, play possum, and pretend there weren't three very powerful, very dangerous men surrounding him. Not to mention the fact he wouldn't be able to pull himself off the floor if he tried. His arms were still trapped at an unfortunate angle where they were tethered behind his back, and it made him wonder if he had dislocated something. That, and the pain of everything else left him momentarily in shock. 

He was so stunned and groggy that he hardly registered the foot nudging his side, though, if he had, he probably would have flinched away. After the thorough beating he took yesterday, he was pretty sure he didn't want feet anywhere near his ribcage, thank you very much. 

Above him, the three men just stood there, shocked at the sudden appearance of the face down, slender teen with messy blond hair. His school uniform matched Noctis's, except for the fact that it was ripped, wrinkled and dirty beyond fixing. Mud and blood caked shoelaces bound swollen, chafed, freshly bleeding, bracelet covered wrists that looked as though they were risking infection. The fabric of a tie could be seen easily, contrasting starkly with his light hair where it wrapped around the back of his head, sufficiently silencing him with the knot and excess fabric, which was shoved into barely visible, parted lips that were virtually kissing the floor. 

The figure hiccupped a few sobs, but didn't move beyond the trembling of his shoulders. He didn't look like he could move well with how tightly he was trussed up. The way they could just barely see his ribcage and a part of his spine from where the back of his shirt had ridden up, and a jutting hip bone where his pants had sagged lower further suggested he definitely didn't have the energy reserves to get him through an entire weekend if he hadn't been discovered. Not to say he was emaciated, but he would be well on his way there if he had spent much longer in his previous predicament.  

Noctis finally stopped nudging the figure with his foot and hastily stepped over the prone form to peak in the locker. He then looked back down at the blonde, then back to the dark space, like a child trying to figure out the secret to a magic trick.  

"How did he fit in here?" He knocked the inside walls. For Noctis, he barely had enough room for all his books in the minuscule space provided. Of course, he also had a backpack in his locker. And gym clothes and shoes. And he was terribly messy. This locker was abnormally empty, though still just as small as his own. 

His gaze was suddenly drawn back to the mess of books and papers scattered around them, landing on the torn in two backpack Gladio had been kicking not too long ago. Written in permanent marker on the edge of the bag was what he guessed was the owner's name. "Prompto." The open inside cover of a torn school book near by had the same letters printed in careful penmanship, as well as the tops of several graded papers and folders that had been scattered. He looked back down at the figure on the floor again. 

Prompto…? Maybe?

He scratched the back of his head in thought. Noctis wasn't really good with names, so it didn't surprise him when it didn't ring a bell. He was the prince. Stuff like that didn't matter to him, that was more Ignis's thing. 

He looked back down at his classmate with narrowed eyes as he gave the boy a once over. He sorta, kinda recognized some aspects of the face down figure, but he couldn't place from where or when. Not that he bothered learning many classmate's names. They were generally too stupid and childish, and doubtfully would amount to much in their lives. Why make connections you weren't going to keep?

Gladio was still looking down at the pitiful teen, mouth gaping at the sight. His previous disgruntlement evaporated instantly into alarm as he studied the figure intently. 

Damnit! He still really wanted to hit something, but where was the honor, or even the fun, in pulverizing something that was already in such a state? 

Though, embarrassingly enough, the sight of the slighter, twinkish looking figure, bound, gagged, and helpless, almost like he had fallen out of one of the more intense S&M videos on the Internet rather than a locker? Well, Gladiolus would be lying if he said life wasn't returning to his lower regions at an alarming rate. Which was kinda fucked, considering the poor thing was around his sister's age, and very obviously not into this scene, but Gladio never pretended to be anything different. Though, he doubted the thoroughly abused boy would take well to him if he noticed what was going on down there. 

He awkwardly shuffled his feet, using the motion to subtly readjust himself before banishing the blade from his hand. The whooshing sound the action made had the boy whimpering helplessly into the floor tiles, but he still didn't try to move beyond the endless quaking that accompanied his uncontrollably uneven breaths. 

Ignis was the first to jump into action, the sight of an injured boy Noctis's age causing his somewhat protective instincts to awaken. His knees hit the floor, hunching over the figure to assess the damage.  His nimble fingers shot out to check his pulse, but at the first brush of his hand the blond startled, wriggling and rolling away.  

He didn't make it far, nor did he get there fast. 

Ignis watched on with a quirked brow an unamused frown as the blonde squirmed pathetically away from his touch with a muffled scream. He blindly shimmied across the floor, and flopped over sideways a couple of times till he came to an abrupt halt when he rolled one last time onto his back and his side hit Gladiolus's boots.  

He froze and looked up. 

When Gladio glanced down at the teen, who was now laid bare before him, he was met with the most beautiful, most frightened bright blue eyes he had ever seen. Noctis may have had blue eyes, but his were a darker shade of blue, like the night sky before dawn. This kid, though, he had sunshine for hair, blue skies for eyes, and cloud white skin flecked with gold nugget freckles. He was, for the lack of a better word, stunning. He would have been breath taking if his chin wasn't sporting a growing bruise and his lower face wasn't flecked with broken trails and flakes of dried blood from his nose. Even with his injuries, he was better looking by far than all of the actors in the dirty videos and magazines he had seen. And much more debauched looking as well, he thought as his eyes traveled down the unhealthily slim figure's body a little too predatorily.  

The figure was paralyzed in fear, with his long, slender neck and bobbing adam's apple above a well defined collarbone. The first few buttons were missing from the boy's shirt, probably from when whoever shoved him in the locker roughed him up. The ruffled shirt appeared a few sizes too big for him, which made Gladio wonder how sinful he might look wearing someone else's clothes. Someone preferably Gladio's size. 

His eyes trailed down the slim chest, rising and falling heavily with apprehension, to where his baggy shirt was torn cleanly across his midsection. He winced slightly when he realized that was probably from his blade, but thankfully it didn't do more than leave a thin, hardly noticeable cut that more than likely wouldn't scar. 

Despite the torn fabric, his button up had still ridden up his chest, and the pants that appeared to be a little oversized as well rode down his slender, protruding hip bones, a sliver of white elastic was just visible beneath. The way his clothes framed his figure did nothing but accent the way his quivering abdominal muscles dimpled above each leg. Those very muscles were drawn tight and invitingly with how his wrists were bound and trapped beneath his lower back, propping him up in a way that had his crotch thrust forward and his legs slightly parted.  

Gladio felt himself getting harder at the innocent yet erotic picture the boy painted, sprawled out so invitingly before him, angelic eyes so wide and nervous looking up at him, almost virginal. He nearly regained his full erection when his gaze came to a stop just a little lower, on the unintentionally displayed, dark stain on the thin, cheep fabric of the blond's school uniform pants. Right above the crotch. 

He swallowed, hard, when he realized that if he didn't, he might start drooling on the poor boy. He wanted to draw his eyes away, but they were glued to the wet patch, even when the blonde's hips shifted  uncomfortably under the attention he was giving it. 

Gladio's filthy mind jumped instantly to how the action made the kid look like he was humping the air. 

Had they caused that wet patch? Had the teen come in his pants watching them, listening to them, without even his own hand to help stroke himself to completion?  

He had a feeling he should be angry, or shocked, or maybe a little grossed out, but all his mind could come up with was: _Fuck_ , that was hot!

The teen clenched his vibrant eyes shut tightly, much to Gladiolus's disappointment. After an uncomfortable moment where the guard just gazed down at him hungrily, Prompto tried to shift away from the dark, hooded eyes that seemed in his own mind to be either undressing him or disemboweling him. 

The way they darkened made Prompto quiver in fear, mistaking the intense lust there for pure anger. Had he meant to kill him in the locker? Was he upset that he missed? He certainly wanted to finish the job now, after seeing that he actually got off on watching the prince. He was staring at the cum stain on his trousers so intensely that Prompto thought he was going to burn a hole through his crotch if he didn't move.

He let out a nervous whimper while he was shimmying and kicking his way across the floor tiles and towards the opposite wall of lockers. He didn't even make it halfway there. He only ended up keening in pain a few feet from where he started when he shifted too much and jostled his shoulder, body going ridged and joints locking as he was overwhelmed with an intense agony he hadn't been made aware of earlier. 

Ignis, who still knelt there a distance away, watched the teen's interaction with Gladio silently, hand still frozen in place where it had been attempting to touch the poor boy's pulse point. In hind sight, the student probably thought he was going to choke him, judging by his skittish demeanor. 

He kept his eyes locked on the teen as he watched in slight bemusement and worry at the way Gladio towered intimidatingly over the scrawny figure, eyeing him up and down in a way that was all to familiar to Ignis. He might have been jealous, had he not found himself doing the exact same thing, though for a slightly different reason. 

The sight of the boy made his heart ache, just like it did so many years ago when he was first introduced to the much younger, sad and lonely prince. He felt an over whelming urge to find a way to make him happy, no matter the cost. He wanted so much to wipe those tears away from those ethereal, haunted eyes and comfort him in a way Noctis stubbornly refused to let him do since he was old enough to discover his independence.  

He wanted to run his hands over every part of his body to- to check for further injuries, obviously! He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Nothing inappropriate about that. Though, he would probably need Gladio's help, pinning the boy down so he could tend to him, but from the way the shield's eyes glinted, he knew the man would be more than interested, though probably for very different reasons. 

The only problem would be convincing the victimized teen into letting them. Which was doubtful. Perhaps the prince, with his silver tongue, would be able to convince his classmate. Perhaps that was also just a pipe dream. He wasn't sure how well the prince would take to sharing his retainers, but he was too hypnotized by the absolutely adorable, frantic blonde to look away and see how Noctis was taking in the sight like a thirsty man did water. 

Noctis was currently wondering how he never noticed this guy before. Was he new? Was he a transfer? Because he was sure he would have at least noticed a face like that before. 

Meanwhile, The advisor took in as much detail as he could of the boy, coming to the conclusion that he didn't remember ever having seen the boy before either, oddly enough. He was sure he would have remembered him, but he was also certain he had every student's face and name in the school memorized, with a background check and updated student photo downloaded to his computer at home, free for his perusing if the prince ever brought up their name in conversation. 

No matter, he would look into that issue later. For now, they needed to find a way to discretely and swiftly move the boy to another location, try to heal him, learn how to keep his silence on the matter of their relations, and return him to his home before anyone became suspicious. 

It was possibly already too late for the last one. His parents were probably beside themselves at this point. Beyond that, the boy was obviously in no state to be as active as he was. And, as he had feared, he was much to scared to be helped willingly, which meant trying to reason with him would be near impossible. They needed to find a way to get him to calm down and trust them before they would be able to move him to a more suitable location.  

In the back of his mind, he realized the boy had probably witnessed what they had done in the hall, which may have further traumatized him and poisoned his mind against letting them near. Sure, Ignis wanted to be angry at him for watching such an intimate moment, but could he blame the poor thing when it was so obviously not his fault? Ignis had tried to stop his lovers from doing something in so public of a location, and this was why! Now, they had a scared civilian on their hands.  

He rubbed his temples, trying to rid himself of a growing headache as he decided his new approach. Ignis finally settled upon staying on his hands and knees, as not to rise up to his full height and frighten the boy any more. He shuffled closer to the startled teen, who's eyes opened wide, and shouted something into his tie, but Ignis couldn't make it out. "Shhh. Don't strain yourself. I won't harm you." He held his empty hands out in front of himself to prove his point. 

The boy shouted something again into the fabric, probably along the lines of, 'stay away,' but Ignis shook his head.  

"You are injured, and we are not properly equipped to heal you. Should you stay still and let me remove your bindings, we may be able to figure out what is causing your pain and ease your suffering till we are better equipped to handle your afflictions."

The blonde eyed him distrustfully, but didn't seem to have enough energy or willpower to pull away any further. He went limp in the middle of the hall, head flopping backwards onto the tile in defeat as Ignis's hand got close enough that he could probe the boy's slender form for injuries as best as he could. He didn't want to betray the very thin veil of trust he was working with. The blonde let him, but his eyes followed every move, and his body tensed if Ignis allowed his hands to stray too far out of sight. 

From his position, he couldn't get at the boy's wrists, and he figured that if he removed the boy's gag before forming a more solid rapport with the stranger he would get his eardrums burst with senseless shouting. And if someone happened upon them then, they would look rather guilty with a bound and beaten blonde at their mercy. No person walking in on this would hesitate and second guess that they might be the good guys in this instance, trying to help rather than hurt. 

Noctis finally grew tired of waiting for Ignis to thoroughly assess the situation, which could take hours. He stepped forward, ignoring how the blonde flinched away. He knelt down to his level and began trying to coax the other down from his panicked state. "Hey, Prompto, right?" He crossed his fingers and prayed to Ramuh that his hunch was correct. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when the boy hesitantly nodded. "Good. You probably already know this, but I'm Noctis," he introduced in a soft voice, hoping that if his classmate knew more about his surroundings he might feel more comfortable. "And these are my retainers, Gladiolus, and Ignis."

The boy made a muffled grunt showing he understood. His eyes were as round as saucers as they looked at Prince Noctis, hanging onto his every word. The others figured he was probably shocked that the prince somehow knew his name. Ignis couldn't help but feel a little miffed that the prince earned that reaction. It seemed the boy was star struck. Perhaps they could use that to their advantage. The blonde had completely forgotten about Ignis when faced with the Prince of Insomnia, ignoring the way Ignis was carefully running his hands over him, taking inventory of the cuts and bruises while the prince distracted him. 

"Iggy here is going to talk you through this," Noctis said, eyes darting to Ignis, happy to see that he had a strangely calming effect on the boy. "We are going to try to help you, but you have to relax. Can you do that for me?" Noctis hesitantly put his hand on the slightly smaller student's shoulder, who's eyes followed the motion closely but didn't jerk away. Ignis and Noctis exchanged a glance, deciding that it was a good sign, and to continue working. 

Ignis took over from there, resting his own hand on Prompto's other shoulder, pulling away quickly when he saw the boy flinch under his touch. He thought that the boy was still frightened of him, and was somewhat annoyed that he was fine with Noctis until the boy let out a mewl of pain as he withdrew his hand all the way. He made a mental note that they would need to check that later, after they removed the bindings. 

"Hello." He greeted gently. "I am Ignis, as Noctis said. We are going to remove your bindings first, does that sound amiable to you?" A nod, then bright eyes focused on him, daring to gleam with uncertain hope. "If it is okay with you, I will have Noctis help maneuver you into a seated position. I will hold you steady, and you can lean on me for support, while he will try to unfasten the laces. Do you find this agreeable?"

The boy hesitantly nodded again. Prompto had long ago come to the conclusion that they would do what they wanted with or without his permission. At least by agreeing to it, he could pretend he had a choice. 

Suddenly, Prompto felt the Prince's warm hands slip under his back. He tilted his chin up curiously to see an upside own  Noctis that had repositioned himself on the floor above his head. Once Noctis got a good grip on him that caused the least amount of pain, he pushed till his torso was rising. 

When Prompto noticed movement in front of him, he looked back down. Noctis disappeared out of his sight behind him, leaving Ignis in full view in front. Ignis had one knee planted next to his legs, and had carefully hooked the other leg over his lower thighs, planting his foot next to Prompto's opposite hip in a position that reminded the blond of the way most people proposed. He held his arms out until Prompto's torso was close enough to wrap around, hooking just under Prompto's arms in order to pull him the rest of the way against his chest for support. 

Prompto let out a surprised squeak when he found himself flush up against the man, this time with no locker door separating them. He squirmed slightly and flushed when he remembered what he had been thinking about in the locker, and even harder when he realized what he must smell like. The man made no comment on it, for which Prompto was very glad. When the man made no move to pull away, or comment on his lack of hygiene, Prompto let himself relax more into the man, his back and core starting to ache from the pain of trying to stay seated without use of his arms to steady him. 

The moment the boy relaxed into his arms, Ignis found himself tucking Prompto's head under his chin, hand going up to card soothingly through the soft hair as he observed the Prince's progress over the boy's oddly bent shoulder. He was shocked when the blond relaxed further into his ministrations.

Prompto didn't even realize he was doing it. Fingers lightly brushed his wrists. It almost tickled. He huffed into Ignis's neck at the feeling and fidgeted uncomfortably at the realization that he was being sandwiched between the prince and his advisor. It was a fantasy he didn't think he would have ever entertained had he not witnessed what he had. 

Prompto, now feeling somewhat safe in the steady arms of the advisor, despite the fact he was pretty sure they were planning to kill him for what he witnessed eventually, chanced a glance at the imposing figure of Gladiolus Amicitia. He flushed a deep red when his eyes met with the shield's, who shot him a cheeky wink. He buried his face further into the expensive feeling shirt with a squeak. 

God, why did everyone have to make fun of him? On top of that, he was probably ruining the fabric of the shirt, but really, when didn't he ruin something. He already ruined these guys' day and sex lives, and his classmates regular lives just by being alive. His parents were probably stressed out by him for being such a disappointment. No wonder they were gone so often. His mind instantly went to how his uniform was destroyed, and the crotch of his pants were equally ruined and still wet. At least that gave him an excuse to finally buy a new one after all of his weight loss. 

He really hoped the others didn't notice his crotch, especially considering the way it was brushing against Ignis's pant leg. Judging by the way Gladio was leering at him, though, he knew and was having a laugh at his and his lover's expense. Who didn't? 

Meanwhile, Noctis was having a really hard time making any leeway on the knots. Whoever knotted them fastened them good. On top of that, his classmate's wrists had a bunch of different bracelets and bangles on it. It was hard for him to tell which strings were binding him, and which were jewelry. When he did finally figure out where the knot was, he was disappointed to realize that there was dried blood gluing the strings together, even drying it into the cuts in his wrists, making it impossible to loosen and harder to remove without reopening wounds. After what felt like ages of trying to untangle the mess, he finally grew impatient. He ended up giving up and trying to yank on the lace, hard, hoping it might give and snap. 

That was apparently the wrong choice. The tug broke the freshly scabbing wounds around Prompto's  wrists, and the tender skin was ripped raw again. 

Prompto was unsurprised at this turn of events, though it didn't make it any less painful. The pain further cemented in his mind that they actually were going to kill him. They just wanted to torture him first. Maybe remove his hands to make an example out of him. That was something royalty use to do back in the old days, right? And didn't the mob still cut people's hands off on occasion?  

The sting in his wrists spread up his arms like wild fire, and his voice went raw when he screamed into his tie. His shoulder strained as he arched his back, chest pressing into Ignis in a way that had the advisor grunting and tightening his arms. 

Ignis held tight as the smaller figure writhed up against him and screamed wetly through the tie and into his shoulder. The boy moved against him in a way that Ignis knew shouldn't have caused his heart to beat as fast as it did, nor should it have caused the sudden rush of adrenaline he felt as he struggled to maintain control over the small teen intent on fighting against his grip. 

"Noctis!" He scolded. "The point was not to cause him further pain!" He grunted again, trying to will his body not to respond to the way the slender figure was bucking against him in a weak attempt to throw him off. 

Prompto tried to scream louder, but only ended up coughing and retching into his gag, hating how comforting the hands that held his life in them were when they began patting his back. What were they going to do? Lull him into a false sense of security and then put him out of his misery? Do it so quick that he wouldn't feel it coming? 

He wouldn't let them. 

Noctis had to jump forward and help his retainer hold the boy down before he caused himself more harm. 

Prompto overcame a bout of nausea and began screaming harder after the initial shock of pain faded, bucking into the advisor more, but he only received another breathless grunt for his troubles. Ignis and Noctis held him fast. When he realized it was a lost cause, he went limp again, sobbing frustratedly into the shirt in front of him and probably ruining the expensive fabric in the process. 

"Look, Iggy, these shoelaces are slick with blood and caked in who knows what, and old and fraying!" Noctis hissed from over the blond's shoulder. "Why don't you try it?"

"Why not summon a blade?" The shield asked from behind them, causing the young man in Ignis's arms to stiffen again and his eyes to become round saucers when the larger man knelt down to his left side with a exhausted huff. "It will be a lot quicker if we just used a knife. Get it over with, and get on with it, you know?"

Prompto began twisting and screaming again, though with less enthusiasm as before, having sapped his energy after his last escape attempt. He did manage to catch Ignis by surprise, bucking the slender man of balance where he was now straddling his waist and try to wriggle out of his grasp, even going so far as butting his head as hard as he could into the advisor's chest to push him away. 

"Gladio!" Ignis struggled to say calmly as he and Noctis tried to maintain control of the situation. He grabbed Prompto by the collar and hauled him back up to a seated position, trying to find a better hold, but failing to get a grip with the teen's incessant flailing. "Like usual, you aren't helping! Do you really think he would be comfortable with us pulling a knife on him?"  

While Ignis was distracted, Prompto head butted him in the chest again, knocking the breath out of the advisor for a split second.  

Gladio shrugged as he watched, lending a hand by fisting his fingers into tangled, but surprisingly soft blond hair to prevent the kid from butting it into the advisor again while his friend caught his breath and repositioned himself above the boy. "Don't hurt Iggy," he said in a no nonsense grunt.  

Ignis wearily nodded his thanks, while Prompto whimpered, his head being held back stiffly from his assailants, his body going limp in his hands. It reminded Gladio of the way a kitten went pliant when held by the nape of its neck. He took pity when the clenched eyes pealed open and looked at him nervously from the corner of his blue eyes, all fight leaving the teen. He tried to smile softly at him, but it didn't seem to have his desired affect. The boy let out a soft, keening whimper, his head leaning back into Gladio's hold, as if seeking relief from the tight grip he had in his hair. 

He had to swallow again, hard, at the mesmerizing, unintentional way the boy was baring his scrawny, slender neck to all three of them. He tightened his hold minutely, and the boy keened again, this time arching his chest into the advisor pitifully, feet kicking out futilely as he tried to escape one last time before going even more limp and accepting that any more struggle would be futile and only serve to make the other three angry. 

Gladio loosened his hold slightly out of pity and  forced himself to look away from the straining blond, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the soft hair in apology while readdressing Ignis, who was watching the entire time with a calculated, confused quirk of his brow. "Not like he can really do much about it, right now, can he?" Gladio grunted, tightening his grip slightly when he felt the boy tense, then loosening it again when the boy returned to his limp state. "And, on top of that, it looks like the janitor put off cleaning this hall." He jerked his other thumb behind him. "We really don't have the time to bicker and decide what the best way to handle this situation is. For all we know, the janitor may show up any moment, and how exactly are we going to explain this to him?"

Ignis shook his head. "While you do make a good point, the boy is impossible to restrain in his current state of hysteria, and I fear, despite his current pliant nature, you may be making it worse. If we can't gain his trust, how exactly can we keep his silence."

Gladio shrugged, chuckling to himself. "There's more than one way to skin a cat," the boy tensed and whimpered again at that, and Gladio's hand tightened without even bothering to look. "I'm sure we will figure something out, and if not, you can dig up some dirt. For the time being, hand him to me. I'll hold him still while you cut. No offense your highness, but I trust Iggy more with a knife."

"None taken."

Ignis reluctantly un-straddled the blonde's lap, eyeing Gladio uncertainly. "Fine. Try not to traumatize him?"

Prompto began shaking his head from side to side in the beefy man's one handed grip as the five other hands made to reposition his body. He was soon straddling the other man's much larger, much longer, muscle bound thighs. They were soo big around that he felt his own legs strain, then his left thigh, probably because of his lack of hydration and being trapped in the same position for around 24 hours, began to cramp up painfully as they forced him into his new position.  His knees were just barely touching the tile on either side of the larger man's legs. "Hu-uh! Hum-mmmm!" 

He didn't know how he could exactly let them know about the painful cramp without his hands to point it out, or a mouth to say something about it. He simply ended up awkwardly shifting from knee to knee, body quaking and stuffed mouth squeaking incrementally from the pain.

The others, like he suspected didn't seem to realize his new burning strain that pulsed uncomfortably as he tried to find a better position in the limited space available. He thought that, maybe if he moved further down Gladio's legs where they were narrower he might have less of a stretch, but the larger man quickly put a stop to that by repositioning the hand not in his hair to Prompto's lower back, pushing him further up his legs, and widening the spread of his own even more. 

Gladio really wished the boy would stop shifting his hips so enticingly. Realistically, he knew the kid was more than likely trying to squirm his way out, but it was darn sexy watching him go. His legs were stretched wide and open around his, and when he moved his hand lower to get a better grip while pushing him closer to his torso so Ignis could get better access to the knots, he could almost picture how vulnerable and open his perky ass might look being spread the way it was. 

"Come to papa," he tried to joke, but it came out in his husky bedroom voice, and he had to tighten his hold in the boy's hair and grip the boy's quaking thigh when he realized that if the blonde got too close, or was able to look down, his growing problem would definitely make itself known. Sure the kid was hot, but he wanted to make sure the kid didn't think he was going to rape him or anything. His mind already seemed set on running away. 

Prompto wasn't paying attention to what was being said. He was too busy focusing on the cramp, and the way that the shield's thumb tightened just below his hip bone and m in the crease of his thigh, pressing down in a way that, embarrassingly enough despite all the pain he was in, had him twitching in his pants again. He really hoped the larger man didn't feel it, but he was sure the man did with how he was so widely stretched around his legs that he doubted anything happening down there would escape his notice. 

As if to prove him right, the man chucked a deep, chest rattling laugh at his expense.  

Prompto whimpered and tried to shift away. 

Ignis reached over Prompto and landed a harsh slap to the dark haired man's head. "I told you, don't traumatize him," Ignis hissed, mistaking the whimpers and shivers for fright, though in his defense, some were caused by pain. He summoned his slim blade, but Prompto seemed distracted enough by other things not to have noticed. He carefully set about finding the knot. "You probably already disturbed him enough with your display in the hall."

Noctis, who had sat back while his retainers tried to fix things, decided to speak up, though he couldn't hide the smirk from his voice. "Yeah, Gladio. Real smooth move." Gladio shot him a nasty look. "And besides," he chuckled, "your my retainer daddy. Don't make me get jealous."

Gladio rolled his eyes at that comment. "This is more your fault than mine. Don't act like you weren't getting me and Ignis all riled up on purpose." The boy fidgeted in his lap again for unknown reasons, which caused something else to twitch in his lap. He bit back a grunt, hoping to distract himself with conversation. "I am on to your games." He teased to Noctis, eyes widening when he realized the boy was accidentally shifting too far up in order to stray away from the advisor's hands behind him. His grip on the boy's thigh tightened to hold him in place better as he resumed his conversation with Noctis, giving the prince a shit-eating smile as he gestured at the pitiful boy in his lap with a conspiratorial eyebrow waggle. "And besides, me and mommy might want to adopt after the way you have turned out."

Ignis huffed and sat back on his haunches, wiping sweat from the back of his neck. "Less talking and more holding him still. I think I almost got it." 

There was a moment of silence where Prompto held his breath in anticipation.  

_Snip_. 

The moment Prompto felt the tension binding his wrists snap, he lashed out, one hand trying to push away from the defined chest before him, the other instantly going down to rub the tense cramping muscle in his thigh. He needed out of his position fast! His leg was going to kill him before they could! 

"Mmmmmmmmph!"

His attempt at freedom didn't last long. The hand fisted in his hair tightened to the point he thought it might rip out his scalp. He chanced a glance at the dark haired man before him, who looked mad. He nearly flinched away from the angry glair, but the hold tightened even more in the process. "Keep still, you little brat. This is for your own good."

Prompto whimpered his understanding when he realized nodding wasn't an option, but still shoved against the larger man with his hands, despite the fact he knew it wouldn't budge.

"Gladio, calm down. He doesn't understand." Ignis banished his knife to prevent accidentally stabbing the boy when he bucked and fought against their grip. He moved to the side and motioned for Noctis to take his place behind the boy.  "Noctis, help Gladio by keeping his arms pinned." 

The prince nodded, moving quickly to where Ignis had once been, straddling his shield's legs behind the blond, and pinning his arms down to his side. When the kid continued to wriggle out of his grasp each time he nearly had him pinned Noctis got tired, putting a stop to it by holding him in place with a bear hug, pressing the shocked figure's back into his chest. The prince, after a moment where the figure stilled with a questioning grunt, hooked his chin up over the other boy's shoulder to better immobilize him if he decided to escape again.  

Prompto stilled at the feeling of thighs against the back of his own, and his heart jumped when his arms were fought to his sides and held there by the prince's arms. His back was flush against the royal, and he could even feel his breath against the shell of his ear. 

He flushed a deep red and clenched his thighs tighter against the larger man's legs when he felt himself twitch again in his pants. 

Jeez, what was wrong with him!  

Noctis couldn't help but feel sorry for his spooked classmate and began whispering platitudes into his ear, hoping that might calm him down. "Sh-sh-sh. It's okay, buddy. Everything is gonna be just fine. Sh-sh-sh."

Prompto didn't quite believe it, but the fact the prince was even trying to get him to calm down made something inside him jump in excitement. The prince was touching someone like him. The prince was holding him. The prince was talking to him… And then he was probably going to have him thrown in jail. 

Still, Prompto found himself relaxing into the words. He would just have to try to enjoy each moment as it came, because it was probably going to be his last. 

When Ignis was certain the boy was properly secured again, he tapped Gladio's shoulder. "Gladio, loosen your hold. I don't want him to accidentally get hurt." 

Gladio complied reluctantly, and their captive let out a relieved breath when fingers loosened in his hair. 

Ignis moved around so he was in the bound boy's eyesight, balancing on the balls of his feet next to the three. He used a gentle hand on his jaw to tilt Prompto's head in his direction. The spark in the boy's eyes seemed to have died for the moment. Ignis's heart shattered a little bit in realization that they had caused that, but they really were trying to help. Perhaps the boy would forgive them one day when he understood what was actually happening. 

He stroked his thumb down Prompto's jaw, hoping the motion would remove the day old dried blood and tear stains. Once again, the boy surprisingly leaned sluggishly into the touch, almost as if to say he was done fighting and had given up. Ignis's heart throbbed, but he continued what he was doing. He made sure to make eye contact before speaking, hoping the boy would see the honesty in his gaze. "Now, I need you to promise me that, when I remove your gag, you won't start screaming. Gladiolus might be a bit rough, but I assure you, his heart is in the right place. We are trying to help. I know you have no reason to trust us, but we do have your best interest in mind. Do you understand? 

"Mmmhmmm," he responded to the advisor's question. Prompto wasn't so sure he agreed, but it would probably be quicker if he just went along with it. The new angle had his leg cramping even worse and he couldn't even shift to alleviate the pain without awkwardly rubbing his butt against the prince's crotch, which the prince would probably think was gross and make fun of him for. The leg muscle was throbbing so painfully, though. To the point where he really hoped they would kill him if they didn't let him go soon. 

Ignis seemed to suspect Prompto wasn't exactly 100% on board with this new turn of events, but they really needed to hurry things along. They had spent far too long here. 

He smiled disarmingly at the immobile teen and nodded. "Good," he said while he brushed his hand against the tie, trying to get his finger under the tight fabric that would no doubt leave indents on the skin it was pressing into. He frowned when the gag didn't give nearly as much as he was hoping. He tilted the head in the other direction. 

"Please hold as still as you can," he muttered clinically. He carded his hand around the back of the boy's neck, trying to see if he could wiggle the gag down so it was looser. It didn't budge. 

"This tie is very tight to your skin," he explained when the boy looked at him questioningly out of the corner of his eyes. "I don't want to accidentally mar your skin while trying to cut." He summoned his knife again, using one hand to lift a part of the fabric, while using the other one to press the dull side of the blade against the student's cheek, guiding it slowly upwards. He tried not to notice the way the coral lips quivered not an inch to the right of his blade, or the fact the teen had nearly gone cross eyed trying to watch his progression. 

Prompto couldn't repress the whimper as the knife cut into his tie, but he felt no sting of pain yet. 

Trying to go as slowly and as carefully as their time restraints allowed, Ignis cut the last string of fabric and carefully pulled the tie out. 

Prompto gagged on the excess fabric that was stuffed down his throat, nearly making him puke. His face went an alarming shade of puce as he gagged around it. His mouth and throat were already dry from the fabric's absorption, and it dragged and pulled heavily on the inside of his esophagus where he was forced to swallow it down over time. It felt so wrong having something so long forced down there, especially when the end was finally pulled free and the fabric, wet from his own body, slapped against his chin. 

Taking pity on the sight of the dazed, gasping teen, Gladio repositions himself, drawing Prompto flush against his body, pulling the prince closer with the movement, slipping his hand between Prompto's back and Noctis's chest to rub soothing circles as he dry heaved. Noctis committed to a similar motion, but he ended up running an unsure hand over the boy's frighteningly indented stomach and over pronounced ribcage. 

Prompto wasn't sure what the cause of his red face was, his lack of oxygen, or the feeling of two people enveloping his body on both sides while rubbing intimately. 

He tried to hold as still as possible while he calmed down. He quickly convinced himself that the hardness presenting itself on either side of his lower body, pressing into him almost like pieces of a puzzle were only caused by the fact that they had both been turned on from the events of earlier with Ignis, and that it had absolutely nothing to do with him. He tried to hold himself even more still when that became apparent, hoping not to take advantage of them in their half hard state and upset them. He was surprised that they could even remain as hard as they were when presented with his sorry ass. 

Meanwhile, judging by the way the boy didn't shy away from them, both Gladio and Noctis breathed a sigh of relief, thinking Prompto hadn't noticed their unfortunately timed hardness at the feeling of sandwiching the perfectly sized figure between them. 

When it looked like Prompto had recovered from gagging, he turned his head back to Ignis, his eyes ringed red, breathing labored and shallow from the pain of the tie removal. 

Ignis frowned, reaching his hand out to card through what looked like a bruise beneath a fringe of blond. At closer inspection he realized there was some dried blood caught in his hair, too. "Okay," he said, heavily, trying to take inventory of the injuries he had noticed as best as he could, "you appear as though you may have sustained serious head trauma. I am going to ask you a series of questions. Can you nod if you understand what I am saying?"

Prompto gave a nervous nod. The hand carding through his hair didn't tighten, so he suspected it wasn't a trap.  

Ignis nodded back with a smile. "Good. Do you think you are able to speak?"

Prompto wasn't sure, but he tried anyway, taking a deep breath before rasping his response. "Y-es?"

Ignis smiled kindly at the effort the boy was making. "Very good. Can you remember your full name?"

"P–Prompto. Ar-Argentum, s-s-sir," he forced out. He winced when his mouth reflexively formed the honorific title 'sir,' despite the fact he wasn't sure if he even liked the man he applied it to. Still, good manners were ingrained into him at a young age, and he couldn't stop himself once it slipped out. Plus, you caught more flies with honey, right? Maybe if he was good they would let him be on his merry way. 

Ignis didn't seemed pleased by it though. "Please, refrain from saying much more than the answer to the question asked, and answer with a nod or head shake if at all possible from here out.  Understand?"

Prompto winced at the reprimand, but nodded. 

"Be easy on him iggy," Noctis said, easing up from behind Prompto a little at the sound of his advisor's no nonsense voice. "The guy's already had it rough without you harping on him. 

Despite the kind words, Prompto found himself confusedly missing the warmth and weight of Noctis being pressed fully against his back. He was tired, and groggy, and strangely cold. What little energy he had from before was drained in his escape attempts, leaving him empty feeling. 

He unconsciously shifted so he was pressing against the prince's torso again. When he realized what he was doing, he tried to make the movement look natural as he pushed away from Gladio and chased Noctis's warmth by pretending he was paying attention to whatever the prince had been saying. He used his movement to shift so he was looking over his shoulder as the prince talked, but he quickly found that, while his back was warm when he leaned up against the royal, his front was now cold.  

He stopped himself from flopping back into the larger, dark haired man and his brow furrowed. Why was he even allowing himself to be held by these men? Why was he seeking their warmth? Why was he seeking their comfort? 

He was shaken from these thoughts when Ignis cleared his throat. From the look in his eye, Prompto hadn't been as subtle as he was hoping when he had tried to nonchalantly seek more of the prince's warm embrace. Noctis, too, looked speechless at the movement, but quickly recovered, placing his hands back on Prompto's stomach and chest and rubbing more soothing circles with his fingers. Prompto subconsciously shivered at the touch, and leaned forward against Gladio, who let his hand stray further down Prompto's back when he moved away. He wasn't sure how happy he was about how comfortable the man's large hand felt on his hip, but it also began rubbing soothing circles into his skin, and he couldn't stop himself from further sagging into the two pronged embrace. 

Prompto really wanted to sleep. He did have a long week, but he also really wanted to shake himself out of the headspace he found himself slipping into. They must think him extremely pathetic at this point, but after being in near complete sensory deprivation for what must have been a full day, fearing for his life before, during, and after, he couldn't help but seek the positive human contact when presented. He didn't think he would feel anything again when he was trapped, all alone inside his locker with nothing but his cruel mind as company. Even the cramp in his leg was welcome to some extent. It meant he was still alive. 

Ignis was about to say something, what, he wasn't sure, but his mouth snapped shut at the sight of the injured teen between his two lovers. 

"You okay there, champ?" Gladio gave his best efforts to sound gentle, but he had the voice and body of a warrior. Both his hands and his vocals were rougher than the average person's, but the fact he was even trying to make an effort was big.

Ignis watched on, considering. Gladio was rarely ever this gentle, and Noctis was rarely ever this concerned for others. Perhaps this meeting was a blessing in disguise for them. 

He wasn't sure if it would be a blessing for Prompto… whatever 'it' may become. Ignis was by no means under the impression that his, Noctis's and Gladio's relationship was anywhere near being normal, even before they decided to take it beyond just friendship. And more often than not, it was very far from being functional with how their personalities clashed. It was a relationship founded on trust between the three of them, and a mutual distrust of others in Ignis's opinion. 

Then again, Ignis's mind heavily relied upon logic to define most things. He was not a sex starved romantic like Gladio, nor a rebellious, hormonal teen like Noctis. He based all of his decisions off of facts, and the fact that they were each other's longest lasting friends didn't hurt. There were very few people they could trust in the city, considering their high ranking positions. They had each been spurned by wannabe friends and lovers alike. It happened often enough for them to realize that they were the only constant, reoccurring people in their lives to lean on without fearing information being leaked, causing an international incident or a front page flame about how their 'performance' was lack luster. Heck, over half of the people who claimed to have been with them they had never actually met before in their lives. 

But this unassuming boy had no ulterior motives like the other people they dealt with did. He didn't know them beyond their titles, and yet he had still tried to fight them off, despite the futility and wounds. 

Judging by his injuries, he also had a hard time trusting others like they did. His wounds were much more physical than their own, sure, but perhaps they had more in common than first meets the eye. 

Perhaps they could help him. That is, if the boy was willing to keep their secret and even wanted to see them again after this whole affair was over. 

Ignis decided to take a softer approach, leaning forwards and cupping Prompto's cheek to get his attention. He noticed that Gladio's hand was still in his hair, but it was no longer holding him tight, which was good. "I didn't mean to snap. Your voice is irritated and I don't want you to injure yourself. You said Prompto?"

The blue eyes widened slightly, and Prompto nodded, wincing and pulling a hand out of Noctis's grip to rub against his neck like it had just been freed from a noose, his fingers momentarily brushing against Ignis's in the front, and Gladio's near the back.  

Ignis nodded back encouragingly. "Very good. Do you feel anything when I do this?" He lightly tapped his fingers against the boy's cheek. 

Prompto blinked a few times and nodded again. 

"Good." He held his finger between Prompto's eyes. "Can you follow my finger?" The boy nodded, and proceeded to follow the advisor's forefinger diligently. "Very good," Ignis held both of his hands on either side of the boy's scull. "I am going to check for fractures." The boy nodded his consent, and Ignis began burying his fingers into matted golden strands. When he was content there was nothing amiss, he pulled away. "Do you feel any numbness or tingling?"

He almost chuckled when Prompto began nodding enthusiastically, throwing the prince off balance a little from his position against his back. But then he continued to nod, each time a little more urgently as his eyes winced and he shifted forward on Gladio's thighs uncomfortably, trying to get a grip with his shaking hands as he moved them to the broad shoulders and push himself up. 

"Charlie-horse," he hissed out.  

They all had to pay special attention to Prompto as he wheezed, trying to strain their ears. They looked between each other, trying to decipher. 

Noctis leaned closer, trying to catch the words as they came out a second more urgent time. "I think he said he has a Charlie horse?"  

Gladio's reaction time to that was impeccable. Faster than a blink, he had lifted Prompto off his lap and flipped him so he was laying flat out on the floor, with Noctis landing sprawled on the floor not far away after getting dislodged from his seat without warning.  

Prompto almost struggled again, heart beating erratically in his chest at the sudden manhandling, till he found Gladio's hands gripping both legs by the ankles and pushing them up to his chest. He cried out as the cramp gave one last strong twinge, before disappearing entirely. He had never seen someone deal with a cramp like that before, but it certainly helped. Though, it was slightly uncomfortable when the guard remained holding him in the folded up position for a little while longer than needed. He tried to tap the man on his wrists to let him know his pain was gone, but his hands were shaking too hard, and he still hadn't regained complete feeling in them. He could barely tell if his fingers were touching anything, and his dexterity was a laugh.  

Ignis instantly jumped forward, pushing the guard to the side. "Gladio, be careful! Warn him in advance! He might be too injured to jostle that way." 

Prompto didn't care. He had been jostled so much already at this point that he was pretty sure if nothing had happened to him at this point, nothing would. 

"Hey, I was just trying to stretch his calve muscles out!"

"Yes, and you were—"

Noctis pushed the two aside before stepping around Prompto and gently plopping down, pulling the limp teen into a seated position between his legs so the older two would have better access to him, and Prompto would have something to support him. 

The movement put a stop to the bickering, though Ignis still shot Gladio with an imperious glower before Noctis interrupted them with a huffed, "Guys, come on. Let's focus. I wanna go home and sleep."

Ignis rolled his eyes, and began questioning the boy again. "Do you have any more pains anywhere?"

Nods

"Where at?"

Prompto first wiggled his hands, which all three were disappointed to note were somewhat discolored from extended loss of circulation, though they seemed to be working well. 

"Ah. Well, that is expected. Anywhere else?"

He pointed towards his shoulder. Gladio's large hand repositioned to his arm to probe the injury, but the suddenness of the movement had the startled blond jerking back into the open arms of the prince, who held tight as he fidgeted away from the painful touch. 

Gladio frowned as he applied pressure to different parts of the joint. "Not broken or dislocated… It could be sprained, though. That'll suck."

Ignis winced at that information, making a mental note of what he might need to pick up from the store later. "Yes. I did notice him favoring that arm earlier." He looked back to Prompto, who still seemed to be quaking slightly in pain. "Anywhere else?"

He finally responded with a shake of his head, and all three of the men were satisfied that he was being truthful for the moment.

"Very well. You seem healthy enough to move without fear of further injury. Though, I do think he will need you to carry him to the car, Gladiolus. Steer him towards the rear entrance, and I will get the car and bring it around so we attract the least amount of attention." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and retrieved a few crisp notes from inside. "Noctis, take this change and see if you can find the school soda machine. Get a few bottles of water. I need to make a few calls, and we will be on our way."

Prompto sat up a little. "On our way? What does that mean?"

Nobody answered him. Maybe that was because they didn't hear him? Prompto hoped that was the reason, because it was super shady, and he was really uncomfortable being left alone with Gladiolus, and he still was kinda unsure of their end game. Maybe they were leaving so they didn't have to see Gladio kill him. But if that were the reason, why had they helped him? 

But, Ignis did say he was going to pull around back. Was Gladio going to kill him and stuff his body in the trunk? 

He really needed to lay off late night horror movies. 

They all went off in their separate directions, leaving a very confused and nervous Prompto alone with a man that dwarfed him several times over in size. He fidgeted uncomfortably before looking up at the man's face to see if he could gleam the intent in the man's expression. 

Prompto instantly regretted his decision. He quickly remembered that he was extremely bad at reading situations on facial cues alone. That was normally what lead to him getting his face kicked in and stuffed in uncomfortably small spaces in the first place. 

The larger man was smiling at him. Which smiling was usually a good sign, right? But, that jagged scar really didn't make him look all that harmless. And the way the shadows cast on the man's face was verging on sinister, especially when the man flashed a smile so wide it let Prompto catch a glimpse of sharp canines.

Prompto tried to remind himself that he was very bad at reading situations. Maybe he wasn't about to get whacked like he first thought? Maybe Gladiolus just had one of those resting 'bitch' faces. Except in his case it was a resting 'bitch-I'm-gonna-kill-you' face. 

Yeah… Right… that was TOTALY possible. 

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid." Gladio grumbled, trying to break the tension now that he was alone with the guy. He was a little tense from all that tussling earlier. He stood up, and without even thinking started rotating his shoulders and neck, letting out a sigh when his joints snapped into place. He looked  back down at the teen with his best attempt at a handsome, caring smile. The teen flinched a little, but smiled back sort of, so he must have been doing something right. 

His body reflexively continued to snap a few remaining joints in the silence, cracking his right fist into his left hand, then repeating the motion with the other without even realizing how threatening the gesture might look. His body was on auto pilot, and his mind was on bigger issues. 

He titled his head at the still seated figure on the floor, looking up and down the hall in contemplation. He wasn't really sure how he was going to move the runt. 

He pulled his fist out of his hand and scratched the back of his head, at a loss for what to do. He could give the boy a piggy back ride, but he doubted the boy had the arm strength, especially with a sprained shoulder. And, in his current condition, he couldn't trust not-so-little Gladio enough to let the boy cling to his front. 

He looked down at Prompto with narrowed eyes as he continued to think through his options. "So… um. How do you want me to do this?" 

That was apparently, for some strange reason that Gladio could not comprehend, the wrong thing to say at that exact moment.  

Especially to a kid who was dead set on the idea Gladio was going to kill him. 

Who knew?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your comments and reviews, which gave me energy and inspiration lead to this update. 
> 
> I will try to respond to any comments you may leave, and appreciate you all so much!


	4. Attack of the Wall People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter isn't anything like my original update that died with my old computer. Along with that, since my last update, I have been to the hospital 3 times in the same number of months, and am currently at the vet waiting room to hear back about how my cat will have to have its eye removed. So… yeah…
> 
> But I have this chapter ready, not how I want it, but my next update should have a bit of fun time foolery in it. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments so far, even the ones I haven't had a chance to respond to yet! You all are amazing and so patient, and I will try to respond soon. 
> 
> Warning: No beta, and or editing. I was tired of this going so long with no update, and I am sure you were as well.

 

"Come on, buddy." Gladio reached down and tried to peel the boy off of the floor for what must have been the fifth time, but he was as slippery as a bar of soap, flopping like a fish out of water. "We don't have all day!"

Gladio frowned down at the blond. They were getting nowhere, fast. The others had left several minutes ago, and so far they had only gotten a few feet down the hall in the complete wrong direction, and, in Prompto's case, a new bruise.

"You need to calm down."

"No!"

"Calm down!"

"No!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"Bull Shi–"

Both of their heads snapped toward the main entrance when they heard footsteps echoing further down the hall. Gladio tried to hurry on the off chance it wasn't Noctis returning from the vending machine. Not like hurrying will do a lot of good.

He was done coddling the boy. They were out of time.

He pounced, attempting coaxing the other down from his panicked state the only way he knew how. Brute force. The blond kid was taking up more patience than he was use to exerting. Not like he was actually use to exerting any.

Of course, that just meant Prompto had to squirm even harder against his coaxing hand. He wriggled and kicked out, becoming dead weight in the other man's arms to the point that he slipped right through the awkwardly placed grip. Because, if Prompto was going to get killed, then he certainly wasn't going to make it easy on them!

"Damnit, kid!" Gladio had to grab Prompto's wrist when the younger blond blindly lashed out, wincing and letting go in a panic when he realized he just grabbed raw, bloody skin. "Hold still, or this is going to hurt a lot more than it needs to."

Obviously, he was shit at this kinda thing, because his words just had the kid freaking out even more for some reason, and that just made Gladio more frustrated. Unlike Ignis or Noctis, when he was faced with a problem he couldn't fix he usually didn't take a step back to figure out how to approach his problems for a better result. Oh, no. He did the stereotypical, 'if at first you don't succeed,' thing, retrying it the same way again and again until he got the gosh damn result he should have gotten the first time! And when that didn't happen, which was very common, he just got more and more irritated. And, after a very long struggle, things either finally bent to his will, or he would forcibly bend them till they broke.

He really didn't want to accidentally break the teen, but his patience was running dangerously thin, and it sounded a whole lot easier to just knock the kid out and haul him back to the car, consequences and Ignis nagging be damned.

Prompto, on the other hand, did a lot of dumb things when… well, actually he just did a lot of dumb things in general, but the number of dumb things he did when he was scared went up exponentially. Like sleep with a knife under his pillow after watching late night crime shows kind of things. He was just happy to know that, somehow, despite everything, he was still alive and kicking.

"Oof!"

… though, unfortunately enough for both of them, it just so happened that Gladiolus's manhood was exactly where Prompto's foot was kicking as he blindly lashed out in one of those moments of blind panic and blatant stupidity that he was so well known for at home, though this time he wouldn't need seventeen stitches for accidentally slicing his hand open in his sleep.

Gladio didn't even know what hit him for a few minutes.

While Prompto took no pride in bashing in another man's pride… well, he didn't exactly regret it too terribly. In fact, Prompto was slightly shame faced to admit he didn't even pause to see if the big guy was all right. He just did the smartest thing a guy could do after hitting another man's junk and ran for his life. After all, even on a day where he didn't see the prince getting down and dirty with his royal retinue, Prompto was pretty sure Gladio would have pulverized him for kneeing him in the junk on principle alone. Prompto wouldn't even have blamed him. Heck, if the roles had been reversed, Prompto would have wanted blood. Crotch kicks were literally a dick move.

The many colorful curses erupting from the hallway behind him kind of proved his worries were founded on truth.

Prompto just added it to his slowly growing list of reasons he was going to get murdered over. And because of that ever growing list, he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be "alive and kicking" for too much longer. Especially the kicking part, if Gladiolus caught up to him and busted his kneecaps, like he more than likely wanted to do before slaughtering him. Of course… not like he would be able to do much kicking being dead either… but that was beside the point!

If he did somehow survive, he swore to the Astrals above that he wouldn't kick anything ever again! He just had to escape and hope it took Gladio a little while longer to recover.

Though, he had to admit, the man hadn't seemed all too threatening when he was trying to peal him off of the floor a few moments ago. Frustrated, sure, but murdery? Not really. He almost felt sorry for a moment. Maybe he misread the situation? That wasn't unusual.

Then he reminded himself of what the man looked like swinging his blade from his locker's point of view.

RIP locker #267.

Sadly, Running away was good in theory. Escaping, however, was a lot easier said than done. Black dots were dancing in and out of his vision. His legs were so wobbly, and his body was achey all over, and he probably should not have been standing in his condition.

For a moment he considered just giving up, but he couldn't just sit still and wait for Gladio to catch up to him! He needed to find somewhere to hide. Somewhere preferably not in a locker this time!

The world was spinning around him as he stumbled near blind down the hall. He was sure he would be able to hear Gladiolus's footsteps thundering down the hall after him if he could just hear over the rushing in his ears and loud gasps for breath, but he couldn't stop. He was a dead man if he did, he just knew he was. He had to–

"Oof!"

Prompto came to a very abrupt halt, both mentally and physically, when he collided with… something. And he really didn't want to bother opening his eyes to verify what exactly that something was.

Clenching his eyes tighter, he tried to convince himself it was a wall. A very slender wall that decided to spawn right in the center of the hall, and grew two wall-y arms that grabbed and kept him upright instead of letting him fall backwards on his rear.

He wasn't sure what was worse, the thought that walls could suddenly become animate, or the more probable and reasonable explanation that he just ran into someone.

After a quick second, he decided that, no matter the real explanation, the attack of the killer wall people would be a great movie. His character would probably be introduced and subsequently killed within the first five minutes of the show, but still. Prompto would totally be down to watch something with a boss title like that.

Although… then he would probably end up sitting in the center of the room with a knife by his side, unable to fall asleep out of fear that the walls around him would suddenly come to life and try to kill him…

Prompto tried to shake that barely lucid train of thought away. Yeah, probably best he didn't watch it now that he thought about it. He had enough to worry about without adding no existent movies about living buildings to the picture.

Like the something that was more than likely not a wall, standing right in front of him. Trapping him. Preventing him from running.

He peaked out from beneath his bangs at the person, praying that it might be the creepy old janitor, (which was something he never thought in a million years he would hope for) but once again, he was wrong.

For the second time that day, he found himself pressed up against Prince Noctis. And for the second time that day, he really wished he had met the guy on better terms.

Noctis ignored his armful in favor of glowering at Gladio, who was walking stiffly down the hall towards them.

Noctis was so not in the mood for this right now. He had more important things to deal with than worrying about Gladio roughing up his new chew toy.

"Gladio, we left him with you for literally less than five minutes. What did you do?" Noctis grumbled as he patted Prompto consolingly on the back, smirking when he felt the boy relax minutely into the hold. This was almost too easy. He was a long way from earning his trust, but the fact that Prompto even subconsciously sought his comfort was great.

Because what better way to manipulate a stranger into keeping a secret than by having him become part of the secret themselves?

Not like he was planning it emotionlessly. He wouldn't even have considered that as an option had he not been somewhat interested to begin with. Perhaps a repeat performance with the boy bound and gagged, forced to watch them, only they were in on it the next time? That might be fun. 

He could already see the boy becoming a great addition to their number if the others were interested. Also, Noctis realized that adding a fourth member of their group, a commoner no less, might teach him better about what 'normal' really was in the normal world without having it skewed by palace life.

Not to mention it would be nice to have someone smaller than him for a change, even if it was only by a couple of inches. Being the smallest in a threesome was tedious at times.

"What did I do?! Don't you mean what did he do?" Gladiolus was roaring for some strange reason when he drew closer, which made Prompto tense up again and press further into the Prince's chest to try to get away from the much larger, raging, raven haired man, making Noctis's smirk widen.

The added challenge of trying to get to Prompto before the others could would just make it all the more fun. He could tell they all were somewhat attracted to the teen, and a little competition never hurt anyone. Though, if Gladio got any angrier, chances were the only person Noctis would have to worry about stealing Prompto out from under him would be Ignis. And Ignis wasn't exactly the most sexually driven of the three of them, despite what they forced on him a few moments before.

"Okay," Noctis decided to play along, tracing his finger down the spine of the smaller boy in a calming way that had him shuttering involuntarily, "what did the scrawny, injured, untrained high schooler do to the highly dangerous, well oiled killing machine that is supposed to be my guard?" He teased.

It was a rare sight to see the warrior blush, though it was not an unusual sight to see him adjust himself. Noctis thought nothing of it. "I don't need to explain myself to you," he grumbled in response.

When Gladio stiffly limped close enough, he snatched the blond out of the prince's arms like a toddler yanking back their favorite toy.

Prompto tried to cling to Noctis for a moment longer before being tossed none too gently over the guard's shoulder with a pathetic squeak. "Let's just get back to Ignis," Gladio groused. "I want this to be over with before I accidentally kill him," he grumbled, swatting Prompto a little harder than was absolutely necessary to gain his attention. "That little move you pulled back there better not have been deliberate."

Noctis frowned at the mishandling of his classmate, but shrugged it off. The rougher Gladio was to him, the more likely Prompto would be to give into Noctis's advances first. And Noctis knew he needed all the help he could get considering his social skills, or lack there of.

Noctis gestured to the exit with a flourish of his hand, "then by all means, mighty Gladio, conquer of defenseless teens, lead the way. I'm just gonna grab a few things off the floor and I will see you out back."

Gladio huffed as he pushed past his charge with a sneer that would have had most men trembling in his wake. "If Ignis doesn't ground you, I will beat your ass so hard," he hollered over his shoulder.

"Not like you haven't pounded my ass before."

"Don't make this a sex thing. It's not a sex thing."

"Yet," he muttered back as he picked a few items out that might be worth saving. It would probably help Noctis earn points if he was able to find a few things off of the floor of the hall before leaving, and he knew he could use all the help he could get. He quickly grabbed the torn backpack and crammed the two bottles of water he had gotten inside, along with a few papers and books. A lot was left behind, but it was better than nothing he supposed.

Meanwhile, he thought to himself about how Gladio was being surprisingly relaxed with Prompto considering he was not the most patient person in the world. If it had been Noctis causing this much of a fuss, he would have been flat on his ass.

Maybe Prompto would be able to do some good for his strict shield. Just, probably not the same in reverse.

 

\--------

Ignis took long, deep breaths trying to slow his breathing and racing mind as he made his way to the car, sticking the keys into the ignition and backing out of his spot without even looking both ways, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

Thankfully the lot was empty, or that could have been a disaster.

Despite common misconception, Ignis actually did not think very well under pressure. In fact, he was absolute pants at thinking under pressure. The only reason he appeared so unfazed when the world was falling down around him was because he had so many contingency plans pre formed and set up in case of emergency that it only seemed like he was pure grace under fire. In all actuality he was simply poised and very practiced to the point that he never looked outwardly shaken.

In fact, he spent many years perfecting his plans and had all the different scenarios memorized verbatim so he could follow them easier in his head should he ever find the need. He also had them typed out and laminated just in case as well, and then filed neatly away in his office or planted them strategically around the castle so if he was not present, the evacuations or lockdowns could still go smoothly.

Of course, his relations with the prince and how to specifically handle a situation in which someone discovered them together in a compromising position wasn't exactly something Ignis had special training for, nor was he going to type up a memo about it to leave lying around the castle for one of the many nosey nobles to stumble upon.

As the future advisor to the king, he was very particular about order and organization, even more so considering his charge was very much the exact opposite. However, in this case, there was no way he could easily handle the situation. It wasn't a mess to be cleaned up, or a form to be filed, it was a living, breathing human being that had some how come to harm.

As future advisor, he could not turn a blind eye to the victim, but as the Prince's advisor, he could not let the boy out of his sight incase he decided to tell and ruin his charge's good name. Not to mention that it would become quite the scandal should the Prince's car be seen dropping off a battered body at a medical ward.

So, that left him with one, rather unsavory but rather necessary option left. Keep the boy, try to provide the proper medical attention he needed personally, and when the boy was more coherent, try to talk sense into him and find out what all he saw.

He took a deep breath as he neared the rear entrance to the school. He could make this work. He was the advisor. He was ready for this. He was trained for… well, not this, but he should always be prepared! No matter how complacent he was, he should always be ready for the unexpected.

And unexpected was what Ignis always got when the prince and his guard were involved, unfortunately enough. When Ignis pulled around the back of the school he had been expecting to see Gladio standing there waiting for him with Prompto at his side. He did not expect to see Gladio exiting the building with Prompto pitched over his shoulder. Prompto's feet were twitching weakly, but the guard had them trapped against his chest, the other hand clamped tightly on the boy's thigh to make sure he didn't dislodge himself with the pathetic wriggling.

Ignis considered driving right past the two and far, far away. When he realized that wasn't a viable option at the moment and that the kingdom and Noctis would probably fall into ruin without his help, he settled with hitting his head as hard as he could against the steering wheel.

Why was he the only normal, responsible one in the group?

He sighed before pulling up next to them, wincing at the way the door was roughly thrown open and Prompto's body was carelessly pitched inside with a grunt, the force of it making the car rock.

"Mind the upholstery," Ignis shouted belatedly, but Gladio ignored the warning in lieu of launching after the blond when he saw him fumbling in a last ditch attempt for the opposing door's handle.

"Eep!"

Prompto was definitely not about this. He tried to kick back at the brute when a hand landed on his ankle and yanked. Suddenly, in a whirl of motion, Prompto was sprawled, twisted with his back pressed against the seats and the larger man looming above him, boxing him in against the leather below with a firm chest above.

Why didn't they just let him go? He really didn't want it to come to this again, but if he had to.

He closed his eyes and placed a, this time well aimed and purposeful, kick at the man above him. If it worked so well the first time, why not try it again? It wasn't like he could get any more dead than he already was.

Ignis watched the two interact from the rear view mirror, wincing when Gladio took a hit below the belt. He couldn't find it in himself to blame the blond. He actually blamed himself.

He should have known better than to leave Gladio alone with Prompto. The large man was like a bull in a china shop. He didn't do careful or gentle, and he definitely wasn't the most sympathetic of the three of them. Not that he blamed Gladio for his flaws. They made him a better warrior and a rough and intense lover, but probably not the best person to deal with sensitive issues like bullying and abuse. In fact, Ignis was fairly certain sensitive was not in Gladio's dictionary, and he probably defined 'bullying' and 'abuse' as 'tough love.'

Gladio groaned and stumbled backwards at the force, landing on his rear outside the car, nursing his manly bits on the sidewalk. Nobody even noticed the prince sidle up behind him, backpack and water in hand, his face twisted with surprised bemusement.

He never saw someone get the drop on Gladiolus before. At least, no one living.

This kid was gonna be fun!

Sadly, Noctis was sure it was going to get worse before it got better. Also, unfortunately for Prompto, Gladio had a lust for blood and violence just as strong as he had for sex and smaller partners (and a list of people smaller than Gladio was almost infinite). Combining his interests made him a fan of roughing his lovers up a little, which was kinda good for Prompto, considering the fact Gladio was use to giving as good as he got.

This was practically foreplay for the big guy. If anything, by fighting back Prompto was probably winning points in his guard's book in some odd way. He knew the mere sight of this kid must have been like a wet dream for the guard.

Sure, Gladio had an abnormal way to show affection, but Noctis supposed it was understandable considering Gladio's mother had died when he was young, and he and his sister were raised by a military father who sparred and trained with his children to show he cared when he wasn't busy protecting the king.

Prompto was able to wriggle away from the behemoth of a man easily after his kick, once again launching at the handle and as far away from the guard as he could in the cramped space of the car. He needed to escape before the driver could realize what he did to his companion and stop him.

His fingers shakily wrapped around his last hope, weakened arms pulling back as he pushed against the door with all his might.

…

But, of course, the door didn't budge. Panicking, he settled on pulling the handle as many times as he could in hopes that it might fix the problem and the door would magically swing open. "No, no, no, no!"

This wasn't helping. Ignis sighed after a moment of watching the boy slam his body against the door, turning around in his seat to better address the situation before he hurt himself. "I suggest you stop pulling on the handle," he suggested. "Unless, of course, you wish to pay for car repairs. The child lock system is activated, so please, calm yourself."

Prompto made an uncomfortable sounding squeaking, garbled noise that had him clutching his abused throat, but Ignis's words did work to some extent – if you count the blond plastering himself against the door and staring at him with wide, stricken eyes an improvement. Not the best response in the world, but he could make it work. Ignis opened his mouth to address the situation—

However, in the time it took for Ignis to decide what exactly he was going to say to calm the boy down, Gladio had recovered. And he was not happy.

Then again, most people were not happy to get their balls kicked in twice in one day.

Before Ignis could so much as blink, Gladio was launching across the seats, slamming the door shut behind him and closing off the only other escape for the cowering teen, glowering intimidatingly at him as his hand shot out.

In a last ditch attempt to get away from the grasping hand, Prompto slipped into the foot space between the back seat and Ignis's chair, curling in on himself to make a smaller target.

It didn't work very well. All it did was hide him from the driver's view as the larger man loomed overhead.

"That was the second time! I was trying to be nice, but now I'm gonna kill you, you little fucker!" Gladio tried to pull on the boy's shirt to get at him better, but it further ripped, leaving him holding a section of the collar.

"Gladiolus Amicitia!" Ignis shouted, hand shooting back to intercept the man's rage. "You unhand that boy this instant!"

Of course, that was the moment Noctis had to make himself known, sliding in to the front passenger seat with a shit eating grin. "Dude, did I just see you get kneed in the junk?" He tossed the remains of a backpack and bottles of water behind Ignis, uncaring where it was landing or who it hit. "Good aim, buddy. I rarely evened get a good hit in there like that during a spar."

"Shut up Noctis," Gladio growled, grabbing the offending backpack and pitching it at the back of the prince's head while finding a better vice-like grip on Prompto's twiggy arm from where he put his hands up to avoid getting brained by water bottles. Once he found a hold on the brat, he tugged him sideways over his lap, trapping him against his legs so Prompto's feet were far away from being able to hit anything important again.

"You aren't helping," Ignis agreed, grabbing one of the bottles from the bag and opening it for Prompto before handing it over and making sure the boy stilled for a moment to take a drink.

Once the boy calmed enough to drink a few sips, or at least pretend he was drinking where he was bent over the shield's lap like an errant child, Ignis's eyes met Gladio's, his trademark disappointed frown ever present. "What did you do?"

"Why do you all automatically think this was my fault?"

Even though it should have been glaringly obvious, Ignis answered patiently, "Because he was fine when I left him with you?"

Gladio scoffed, his hands pressing down on the center of Prompto's back when the boy made to slink back onto the floor. "The little shit is just insane," Gladio recounted. "I was asking him if he wanted me to help him get to the car, and he got up and tried to run." Gladio mercifully left the part out about how Prompto also tripped while running and landed flat on his face. After seeing that pitiful display he had decided that the boy was much more of a menace to himself than anything or anyone else. Oh, how wrong he was.

"So you…?"

Gladio shrugged. "Tried to grab for him and he freaked even more. I almost felt bad for him." He would have still felt bad for the kid if the throbbing in his privates wasn't as bad as it was.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and let out something between a sob and a whine. "Please," he whimpered, an unwanted squeak with every word as he kicked out futilely, "I don't want to die!"

The three shot looks at the teen with various degrees of concern and discomforted unease over how he immediately thought they were just going to kill him.

Well, at least he was talking.

"Gladio, can't you tell by looking at him that he has been physically accosted enough? Are words too difficult for your thick mind to comprehend?" Ignis threw out as he scolded. Gladio hung his head in shame, like he usually did when Ignis gave him a good dressing down. "Did you even think to ask him why he was running?"

The dumbfounded silence answered Ignis's question almost as good as Gladio's next words. "Hey, kid, why were you running?"

Ignis turned back around in his seat, ignoring the stupidity in favor of shifting into drive. "Eloquently put."

Prompto looked up at the man like he had gone insane. "You just said you were going to kill me!!"

Gladio shot back a similar look of disbelief in return. "Ever been kneed in the crotch kid? It makes you see red. So, if you want to live, I suggest you never do that again."

"Like you weren't going to kill me before I kicked you," Prompto argued back. "And if that's the real explanation, then I guess that locker must have kicked you in the crotch too!"

The dawning realization that this boy thought they were going to kill him from the very beginning made all three of them pause. "Oh… uh, yeah. About that…"

"You cleaved it in two with me inside!" Prompto screamed. "A–and I–I don't want to go to jail! Please don't kill me! I swear, I'll be good! I didn't see anything! I won't tell anyone! I just want to go home!"

"What the fuck, kid?!" Gladio choked out, struggling to stop the boy from wriggling too much again his hold as he blubbered and begged. "We aren't that kind of people."

Really? Prompto started laughing hysterically. "I heard you all! Talking to each other outside my locker after- after that? Remember? Cause I sure as hell do!"

"That was a joke…" Gladio scratched the back of his neck, trying to gain the attention of someone in the front seat to help him out, "kinda." He wasn't going to lie. Realistically, if anyone that wasn't as pathetic as Prompto had caught them with the intention of blackmailing them, he sure as hell would have gutted the bastard. But, the little bruised blond was so far from being threatening that he couldn't bring himself to even consider that as a viable option now.

Noctis finally came to Gladio's aid, kneeling in his seat so he could turn around and hang his arms over the back the headrest with his chin perched on top.

"Noctis! Sit down and buckle, this instant!"

Obviously, Noctis ignored Ignis like he always did as he observed the two in the back with a smirk, nodding solemnly along to his guard's words. "Gladio's totally right," he agreed in a tone of voice that verged on sarcastic. "If we wanted you to be, you would already be six feet under and nobody would ever find the body."

Well, Gladio thought Noctis was going to help, but apparently the little brat just had to go and make it worse for his own entertainment. Which was not unusual, sadly.

And at this new revelation, Prompto started thrashing anew.

As if Gladio hadn't dealt with this enough for one day. "I am going to kick your ass in so hard later, you little brat!" He yelled at Noctis.

Of course, Prompto immediately guessed that those words were directed at himself, and started crying out again while squirming.

Gladio snarled, finally deciding that he reached his limits for the day. If the kid wasn't going to listen to reason, well, fear was one of the best motivators. "We aren't going to do anything. If. You. Would just. Stop. Squirming!"

"No!" Prompto shot back, reaching up and shoving awkwardly at the man's face again.

"Stop squirming, or… or…."

"You'll what? 'Not' kill me?"

"No! I'm not-" Gladio smacked the hand out of his face, "we're not–"

"I may look pretty stupid," Prompto groused, stilling in his movements to glower up at the man, "but I am not stupid enough to believe you!"

He shoved his hand at the larger man's face again.

While Gladio struggled to maintain control, Noctis snorted patronizingly from where he was perched overlooking above them. Both Gladiolus and Prompto paused in their fighting to see what the prince was laughing about. "Yeah, right. You, look stupid?"

Prompto and Gladio shot a confused look between each other, a momentary truce as Noctis laughed.

"I just want to go home." Prompto choked out, hoping he could win some sympathy from them. He clasped his hands in front of himself in a pleading motion, turning his attention back to the prince. "My parents! Th–they will be looking for me!" He lied, but would have been a realistic fear for anyone with normal parents. "Cops should be looking for me by now too! I never came home!"

They didn't look to worried, except for the one driving, who he noticed white knuckling the steering wheel at the mention of cops. Ignis seemed to be the most cautious of the three, and maybe the most sympathetic. He turned his begging in his direction next. If Prompto could convince him, he might have a chance of escaping or even living.

With that in mind, he further embellished his story. "And I was supposed to meet a few f–friends to play video games! They will all wonder where I am at and get suspicious if you don't let me go right now!"

Gladio shook his head firmly, pulling Prompto's pleading eyes away from the two in the front seat with a tug on the remains of his shirt. "Not happening. We hand you over to anyone in this condition, someone will suspect something," he growled.

Noctis nodded in agreement at that assessment. "Not to mention, the first words out of your mouth when we get you to your friends is going to be about us." Noctis tisked and shook his head disapprovingly. "Sorry, buddy, but we need to fix you up and come to some sort of an understanding before we let you go. Looks like you are stuck with us."

"No! I won't tell anyone!" Prompto hadn't thought of that. And worse, Ignis's stiff posture relaxed at the others' words slightly. "And it's not like anyone would believe me if I did!"

The shield snorted. "Sure, kid."

"I am serious!"

"Kweh! Kwehhhhgt-kwerehw-kweewhe!"

Gladio nearly threw Prompto off his lap when his pocket started bleating a demonic garble that vaguely resembled a chocobo call. "What the hell is that sound?"

"My phone," Prompto winced as he tried to maintain balance over Gladio's lap as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It wasn't like he could see the name, though he was sure that it was only his mother. Still, if he couldn't see the name, neither could they. Maybe he could guilt them into thinking he was more important than he actually was and that a lot of people were out looking for him.

"Look!" He shoved the shattered screen in Gladio's bewildered face. "That is probably one of my friends right— hey! Stop! Give that back!"

Gladio simply plucked it from the open hands and shoved his other hand over the boy's face to keep him at bay. "Hey, Ignis, catch!" He threw it, narrowly avoiding hitting the man in the back of the head.

Once again, Ignis wondered how he ended up with the idiots surrounding him. "Don't throw things at the driver!!"

"Stop it! You'll break it," Prompto screamed, making Ignis wince and clean out his ear. The way Gladio blocked him from trying to get it back reminded the smaller teen of a lifetime worth of memories devoted solely to playground games of keep away. It was never a fun game, and Prompto rarely ever got his things returned to him after. "Please give it back!"

Noctis snorted as he fished it out from between the seats. The screen was shattered into a million pieces, probably only held together by the case. "Kinda already looks and sounds pretty broken." He held it gingerly between his thumb and forefinger, passing it over to Ignis, who somehow remained composed and in the right lane through everything. "What exactly am I supposed to do with this?"

The phone continued to ring.

"I don't know." Gladio hadn't really gotten that far yet. "Talk to whoever it is. Make them not panic. You are good at stuff like that."

"Honestly." Ignis took a few deep breaths befor swiping his thumb where he suspected the button was supposed to be. "Hello?"

Prompto tried to shout, but his screams were muffled by the guards hand being shoved practically in his mouth.

That was more than likely his mother! Oh, jeez, he just wanted to curl up and die. He would have preferred for his phone to have broken. He just hoped she didn't say anything embarrassing.

"This is Prompto's phone, Ignis speaking." There was a pause where the silent car could just make out the garble of a woman's voice on the other end. "Well, in a manner of speaking." Prompto knew his life was over at this point. His mother was carrying out a polite conversation with his kidnapper. And she wasn't even worried about the man talking to her that he had never mentioned before in his life. "Of course! …Certainly. I wouldn't dream of it," Ignis gasped in mock sympathy at whatever she said. They were acting so chummy he was close to picturing them meeting up for tea and to share recipes and gossip. He nearly started to laugh when he realized that his mom was talking to Noctis's 'retainer mom.' "I am very sorry to hear that madam.… Absolutely. You take care."

Prompto soberly spit Gladio's hand out when the stillness caused by the phone conversation ended. "Did you really just talk to my mom?"

"It was very informative," Ignis answered evasively, adjusting his rearview mirror so he could keep his eyes on the road and see Prompto's response to what he had to say. "She told me she would be out of town for a full week, and your father would not be back till Wednesday." He drummed his fingers against the wheel. "She also seemed ecstatic that you are finally making friends. According to her, before me, she was under the impression you had none"

Prompto's face reddened and he scoffed indignantly. "I do to have friends," Prompto folded his arms awkwardly. "I don't tell my mom everything. They are going to be very worried about me!"

"Name one," said Noctis curiously.

"Irvine!"

"Last name?"

"…Kinneas…?"

Ignis snorted. "There is no child in your school with such a ridiculous name. Care to try again?"

"Maybe he doesn't go to school, ever think of that?" Prompto defended, but everyone was looking at him like he was an idiot. He shrunk in on himself. He was an idiot, but still. Not cool.

"If he does not, then it is my duty as a law abiding citizen of this city to report him to the authorities," Ignis calmly stated, "which would be foolish and a waste of everyone's time if he was an imaginary friend that you made up, and no record of him exists." He continued to drum his fingers on thesteering wheel, wondering how exactly to approach the next bombshell he was about to drop on the teen. Surely finding out the prince was having sex with his advisors would be big enough for one day.

He took a deep breath before calmly stating like he was talking about the weather rather than Prompto's life, "On a side note, your mother asked me to take good care of you while she is gone," he cleared his throat nervously. "She said that she forgot to leave pizza money for you on the table, and if it wasn't any trouble she would reimburse me for what ever you needed. Considering, I believe this is the least we could do considering the circumstances."

Prompto was horror stricken. "You can't! That's kidnapping!"

Noctis leaned forward over his chair so he could crowd the blond boy, a cruel grin stretching across his features. "Not if your mommy said we could."

Prompto snarled, "Yeah, well, jokes on you, she isn't even my real mother, I'm adopted, so ha!" That wasn't really something to brag over, but most of the other kids at school already made fun of him for that years ago.

"That doesn't change the fact that your legal guardian has verbally entrusted us with your care," Ignis quickly amended.

Gladio was beside himself with amusement. "Wait," he chucked, "so we get to keep the kid all weekend?" And here they were worried about the police finding out. His own mother unknowingly sold him down the river. This was priceless.

Prompto looked at the guard, aghast. "No!"

Ignis shrugged, putting the phone in his breast pocket. "Considering the state he is currently in, it would be irresponsible to just drop him off somewhere and hope for the best."

Noctis was grinning ear to ear at Prompto. "Cool!"

"No, not cool!" Prompto argued. "This is kidnapping! And now my mom knows who you are, so she will know who to blame when I—" a realization dawned on him. "Wait, now you have to kill my mom too, don't you?!"

"Hey now!" Said Ignis sternly. "We are not going to threaten you or your family. The exact opposite, actually." He tried to find a way to soften the blow. "We just want to make sure you are healthy and well, and then, only once we are sure you are stable, we want to know if there is a… price to your silence."

Prompto shifted. "What if I don't want to?" Like he really had a choice.

To everyone's surprise, it was Noctis who spoke up. "If not," he shrugged lazily, "we only want to have the time to put our affairs in order before the media gets ahold of it."

Prompto narrowed his eyes at the prince.

Like he would believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the wait! I will hopefully update again soon. This chapter didn't turn out the way I originally wrote it the first time, but next chapter will hopefully make up for the wait :)


	5. The very first Bro-d trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every long, but I wanted to put something up to let you know I am still alive and doing well! :) I have the next chapter written up, and it is much longer, and all I need to do is fill in a few blanks and read over it a few more times. 
> 
> As always, no beta. Sorry, not sorry!

The car was filled with uneasy silence as it blew down the road.

Well, as close to silent as it could get. Noctis was once again sitting like a normal (if slouching like a homeless man in a park bench can be considered 'normal') person in the front seat while something suspiciously like a snore escaped his lips, and the turn signal ticked on and off occasionally while Ignis apprehensively drummed his leather gloved fingers against the steering wheel.

Prompto watched the two in front of him like a caged mouse, fidgeting uncomfortably, looking at the inhabitants of the car uneasily before glancing out the window to realize that they were nearing the edge of the city.

He audibly gulped. How far were they going to go? Where were they going to go?

Little did Prompto know no one else in the car really knew the answer to those questions either.

Prompto consoled himself in the knowledge that at least they weren't going back to the castle. He would have probably been thrown in the dungeon. They did have a dungeon, didn't they? Most castles did. Of course, the only castles he knew about were the ones from his video games, and those had a bunch of skulls and bones and torture equipment… oh, Gods! Just because they said they weren't going to kill him didn't mean they weren't going to do a whole lot worse! Maybe they were going to the torture chamber right now! Why would they keep it in the castle, what, with all the screaming, and wailing and blood and—

"Kid, stop thinking," Prompto's head whipped around so fast he felt his neck crack. The intensity of the movement made his vision blurry, but he could just make out Gladio's large figure reclining like an overly muscled statue of Titan on the other side of the car. When his vision further cleared, he could see the way the man's eyes were peering indifferently at him from the corner of his eyes. "I can practically hear your mental freak out, and I am not in the mood to deal with another one of your episodes right now. And neither is my dick, so chill the fuck out."

Gladio maintained eye contact for a few moments, worry deepening at the glazed eyes and the way the boy was swaying like a boat on the ocean despite Ignis’s impeccable driving. He wondered if Prompto even realized he looked moments away from passing out and took pity on the teen, deciding to ignore the feral behavior. "Whatever, kid,” he let out an irritated huff before closing his eyes and shrugging. “Don't come crying to me when you die of a heart attack at the tender age of… like, twelve, or whatever."

"I'm almost 18!" Prompto frowned harder, but it was probably exactly what Gladio was aiming for. Distract him so he wouldn't think about or see where they were headed. What might happen when they got there.

He wouldn’t fall for it.

He narrowed his eyes at the serenely lounging man before going back to doing what he had been doing before the interruption, mostly out of spite. Like he was going to listen to the advice of his kidnappers. Duh.

Despite the futility of the action, Prompto found his hand slowly ghosting towards the door handle and tugging it ever so gently before he slowly lowered it back, ignoring the pain in his wrists. Maybe he could trick the system if he just kept trying and jiggled it the right way. Yeah, that could work right? He just had to be careful not to attract the attention of the others in the car.

Prompto winced as he reached out, his inflamed, scabbing wrist wound tearing open again at the slight movement and he lost his grip.

"Thunk!"

Prompto recoiled in terror at the sound, but thankfully no one acted like they heard anything. Gladio's eyes were still closed.

Maybe he could do this?

"Thunk!"

Meanwhile in the front, Ignis ran a tense hand through his tussled hair, tuning out the rest of the people in the car with practiced ease.

Ignis had no clue what to do. Driving usually helped him find some degree of inner peace. He might not be able to control the situation, but he could control the turn of the wheel. Though—

"Thunk, thunk!"

—it seemed his mind was as chaotic as his sense of direction in the face of an internalized panic attack. Now that he was paying attention to the road he was on, he had no clue where he was. Though, he could see the signs directing trafic to the shopping center, castle, and nearby exit gates of the city walls for those looking to leave.

Ignis thought he felt a whisp of an idea tickle his mind at that. He desperately needed to think on it, but he couldn't with the constant—

"Thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk!"

"No amount of yanking the handle will deactivate the safety child lock feature, so will you please stop!" Ignis finally snapped.

"…thunk."

The blond flinched as he let go of the door handle the last time and shrunk further into his seat at the no nonsense, green eyed glare in the rearview.

Now that Ignis actually looked to the two behind him, he realized that it probably wasn't the best idea to stick Gladio back there with the very frightened, very injured teen.

It wasn't like he had any other choice, though. Ignis desperately needed to drive away all of his anxieties, he didn’t trust Gladio with his car (for good reason), and most of his best thoughts occurred when he was behind the wheel. Also, it went against protocol to have the prince sit in the back with an unvetted stranger. The only other option he could think of beyond putting Prompto in the back with Gladio was to leave him at the school and hope he somehow got the proper medical attention and didn't tell anyone what he may or may not have witnessed them doing in the hall to each other. And that was all so very much not an option, and not just because of how irresponsible it would have been.

Ignis covered his mouth in disgust at the seemingly distant memory of being accosted in the hall by his lovers. The poor boy was probably traumatized for life. Not only had he been severely beaten the day before, but he then was stuck in a locker without food or water, then subjected to and forced to watch… them being physically intimate mere feet from where he was trapped. It made him want to be sick.

Oh, God! How had that looked to a complete stranger? How had that sounded? 

Ignis took another sharp left, then another right, not really paying attention to where he was going so much as what he was thinking. He hazarded a glance at the time and sighed. Obviously he wasn't going to be able to make that meeting he rescheduled now. 

Ignis adjusted the rear view mirror again to see the two occupants in the back better, one of which was obliviously lounging with his arms folded behind his head as if he hadn't a care in the world, muscles rippling like waves on a beach under his too tight tank with each breath. It was sights like that which reminded him why he was interested in such an unorthodox relationship and put up with so much. 

Next to him, plastered to the door to put as much space between them as possible (which was dificult considering the muscle took up almost two spaces), the blond sat, now nursing a crinkled water bottle with one hand, and clutching a torn backpack to his chest that Noctis graciously had plucked off of the floor, despite its atrocious state. Had Ignis had his say, it would have been promptly dumped in the garbage and a new one would have been procured, but he doubted he or anyone else who'd be able to wrestle it from the boy's death grip now. Obviously the boy had some comfort in the fact he was holding his own bag, clutching it tightly like a child might a security blanket. 

The boy was still covered in flakes of blood that blended with freckles, and his skin stretched uncomfortably around his bruised collar bone where his shirt had fallen away from his shoulder after his tussle with Gladio.

He narrowed his eyes at the boy in the mirror. "When exactly was the last time you ate?"

If possible, the boy shrunk further into the crack in the seat upholstery and door, mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

While he couldn't catch what was said, obviously Gladio did. His serene posture shattered, and his eyes cut to Prompto sharply. "Why the fuck would you say something like that?"  

"Gladio, gentle is the best approach," Ignis tiredly reminded. "Say what?"

"Well, I'm sorry for being insensitive, but he just said, 'I'm not anorexic.' Normal people dont jump to that conclusion." He accused, eyes narrowing at the boy in a way that had the smaller figure shuttering and pressing further into the door under the weight of it.

Ignis just wanted to sleep, like Noctis was presumably already doing. "Well, he as been beaten and starved. We will give him the benefit of the doubt." He felt a new headache beginning to throb behind his temple.

Not to detract from the fact that this kid was obviously the victim in each and every aspect of the situation, but this was exactly what Ignis needed right now. He had about five briefs sitting on his desk at home, he still had his own and Noctis's formal wear to decide on for the upcoming ball in a few weeks, a meeting that he missed at noon, another in five minutes that he was surely going to miss, and about 27 other things that he was supposed to be doing on his agenda. Now, on top of everything else that he more than likely wouldn't get done, he was entrusted with the health and wellbeing of a complete stranger who was already injured, underfed and more than likely mentally scarred.

Why did people expect so much from him?

Now he had to make a meal plan and get potions. Not that he didn't enjoy being a care taker, but he simply didn't have the time for it ever since Noctis inherited more responsibilities. Responsibilities that were neglected and that he now had to bear instead. And of course he had no supplies or equipment to work with, and he was sure as heck not going to take the boy back to the castle to collect anything, because there would no doubt be even more questions.

An on top of that, there was a strange rattling coming from the trunk at every sharp turn that he had previously thought originated from Prompto's fidgeting. Then, Ignis frustratedly remembered Gladio borrowing the car a few weeks before.

But it couldn't be from that. Not with how many lectures he gave the man and Noctis about putting things back in their proper place like an adult.

Then again, there was a reason he had to repeat that lecture as many times as he had.

"Gladio, did you leave your equipment in the trunk again?"

The aforementioned man grumbled under his breath, finally lowering his arms and opening his eyes, realizing sleep, per usual, would not come as easily to him as it did the prince. "Come on,” he wined like a petulant child. “Iggy, is now really the best time to ream my ass about putting shit away?"

"I take that as a 'yes.'"

Another eye roll. "Yeah, I left my equipment in the trunk. Not like you were using the space back there anyway. What are you going to do about it?"

Ignis drummed his fingers contemplatively. There would be time enough later to lecture. For now they still had to figure out what to do and where to go and…"well,” actually, that might work perfectly for what they needed. “I was thinking that, since you have it back there, we might as well put it too good use, don't you agree?"

Gladio obviously wasn’t expecting that. "Iggy, I knew there was a reason I love you."

The way the two were grinning at each other through the mirror had Prompto flushing and looking away. Oh, God this was uncomfortable. Why did that grin on Gladiolus's face make him think of that moment in the locker again? Why was that making him flush? Why was the car so flipping hot! Was there enough oxygen? Was he dying? He really wished he was.

"I only packed enough stuff for me back there."

"That will have to do for now." Ignis decided, quickly taking a left, and following the signs directing him to the only safe haven he could think of at the moment that was far enough away from prying eyes. "Have him drink one of the water bottles and use the other to help clean him off."

Gladio irritably nodded and grabbed the discarded shred of Prompto's shirt collar off the floor and yanked the half empty water bottle from the somewhat dazed and delirious kid's hands with ease. "Don't worry, Iggy. I'll take care of the kid."

"Wait, what equipment?" Prompto really didn't like the sound of… well, just about anything the man next to him said. "Like, e-evil to t-torture equipment? Where are we going?"

Prompto's questions fell on deaf ears, and soon enough he was assaulted with the rough ministrations of wet cloth against his face while he flailed about like a child refusing to blow its nose.

"Get off me!"

Gladio huffed but didn't pull away. "I'm not even on you this time. Hold still. You have crud on your face and Ignis is anal as fuck. You don't want me to accidentally spill this water in the car, 'cause he will take it out on both our asses."

"I,” he spat, “can do it myself!"

"You could barely wrap your hands around the door handle. Just hold still!"

Once again, Prompto shied away when another swipe was made toward his face. "I probably wouldn't be freaking out this bad if you didn't word everything like you were gonna kill me!"

Gladio rolled his amber eyes at the accusation. "How do I sound like _I am gonna fucking kill you_?"

"Oh I don't know, how does, 'I'll take care of the kid,' and, 'I am gonna fucking kill you,' sound to you? ‘Cause to me? It’s kinda like you’re gonna-!"

"Kinda sounds to me like you should shut the fuck up!"

"See?!"

"The only thing I see right now is an idiot with no sense of self preservation," Gladio growled, somehow getting a grip on the back of the boy's slender neck, "Because if that is how you interpret everything I just said, any sane person would be doing their damnedest not to piss me off so I don’t murder their asses!"

Prompto huffed and glowered at the man insolently the entire time, but reluctantly stopped trying to pull away. Gladio was far from gentle as he cleaned Prompto's face raw, but oddly enough, the level of concentration he was exerting made Prompto suspect he was actually trying to make things not hurt.

Prompto slowly relaxed as Gladio worked him over, eyebrows furrowed as he cleared each patch of skin throughly. Neither of them even noticing that Prompto was slowly losing a battle against his drooping eyelids till all of the fight left his body and he went suddenly limp in Gladio's hands.

Gladio's breath momentarily caught in his throat when the boy practically passed out in his arms, a sudden peaceful expression softening his once worried features.

He looked so delicate and breakable… and fuck, he really needed to stop thinking about him that way!

Gladio carefully maneuvered the waif of a teen so his head was resting in his lap, making it easier to unbutton the uniform shirt and peel it off without fear of jostling him awake. Not like Prompto would have woken up at that moment anyway. He was far too mentally, physically and emotionally fatigued to wake.

Gladio finally balled up the remains of the shirt, chucking it at the back of the Prince's head and began running the scrap of wet fabric up and down the boy's chest, focusing solemnly on the thin scrape he had caused around the midsection that barely dribbled blood. That was more than likely because the boy had so very little hydration that he had little to bleed with. Sickeningly green, yellow and purple bruises marbled the boy's ribcage at random intervals, more than likely from the punches or kicks of his assailants. A few old scars were hidden in the few well placed patches of freckles that littered his form.

Over all, judging by appearance, this boy's torment had been going on for a while. Was this kid even in Noctis's class? He didn't remember any scrawny blonde kid getting picked on before.

He got lower, and lower. Cleaning the boy's ribcage reminded him of playing a washboard for all the wrong reasons. When he finally reached lower, he saw a strange pattern of red marks webbing angrily just beneath the boy's naval where his oversized pants hug low on his hips. It was an unusual pattern to see on someone so scrawny and lacking muscle, but Gladio recognized it all the same. He had a few of those marks on his arms and thighs where his skin couldn't keep up with his muscle gain when he was younger. Stretch marks. Those didn't usually form over night, which further cemented in Gladio's mind that the kid had been skipping meals long before being trapped in the locker.

Was he too poor? The mother mentioned forgetting to leave him food money before she left. Did that happen often enough that the boy suffered? If so, perhaps they should be calling child protective services.

Or maybe he was anorexic.

His brows furrowed deeper and the corner of his lips ticked down as he thought through what the kid must have put up with. He didn't even realize his hand was straying lower till the cloth rested in the v of the boy's lower abdomen, just above the elastic band of his undergarments. When he saw how far his hand has strayed without his knowledge he also noticed, with no small amount of arousal and embarrassment, that the cloth wasn't the only white thing decorating the boy's skin. Something else smeared just above the waistline of his pants, and Gladio couldn’t help but suspect where and what that came from and how it got there.

He quickly wiped away the evidence, more for the boy's sake than his.

Now that Prompto’s shirt was removed and his skin was dampened with cold water, the slumbering boy began shivering in his sleep, snuggling closer to the warmth of Gladio’s lap without even knowing.

Gladio liked to think of himself as a manly man, who was absolutely unswayed by cute, adorable things… but who was he kidding. The innocent picture the boy painted was enough to make even the hardest heart soften. His lips quirked upwards and his hands began carding through the tangled locks, trying to gently fix the mess as he went.

"What's happened?" Ignis inquired nervously after a few beats of silence.

Gladio shook himself out of his thoughts. "The kid kinda just passed out. I think he pushed himself too much for the day."

He let his eyes drift over the rosy nipples and down to the messy wet patch on the front of his jeans that he wasn't bold enough to clean up. Especially considering the kid was unconscious and taking off an unconscious boy’s pants just screamed bad touch. Though it was probably making him colder. Gladio quickly took off his own shirt and awkwardly pulled it over the smaller figures body.

"I am surprised he had that much energy. He he is a few missing meals away from looking like a corpse."

A corpse that currently, much to Gladiolus's chagrined arousal, looked like he was wearing a rather skimpy sundress rather than an oversized tank top. The arm and head holes were made more for someone Gladio's size, and this showed blearily obvious by how the straps barely covered the boy's cold peaked nipples. Though, it was better than nothing considering his shivers somewhat abated.

"Iggy,” Gladio grumbled, “whatever happened to this kid didn't just happen. He needs some serious TLC. The kind that one weekend with people he doesn't even know or trust won't cure."

Much to the surprise of the rest of the car, the previously presumed sleeping prince spoke up. "Realistically, this will not be a one weekend thing," Noctis lazily drawled, not even bothering to open his eyes, lips barely moving. "He knows about us, so we have to keep him close. Or keep close to him."

"What," Ignis asked wearily, "are you suggesting?"

Noctis knew, despite being the politician of the group, Ignis was the one who disliked duplicity the most. He was too honest. Their relations, however, were not something to be honest about.

Thankfully, Gladio knew where he was coming from. "Ignis, Noctis is right. We don't know the whole story. Maybe there is a reason behind how Prompto ended up where he was. Then again, maybe he is the victim and people are mean to him just for kicks. We don't really know enough to trust him."

"Whatever may be the case, we still need to keep a close eye on him," Noctis agreed. "We might as well try to make our presence in his life at least bearable until we know how to leverage him into being quiet. Through whatever means necessary." He shot Ignis a cryptic smile, enjoying just how uncomfortable his advisor looked at the not so subtle hint at blackmail.

"I refuse to discuss this until I can recover any information we have on the boy from my files," Ignis snipped. “I hope you brought your homework with you, because we aren’t returning to the castle tonight.”

“Yeah! We’re going camping!” Gladio hooted.

Noctis looked somewhat irritated by that news, but shrugged through his distaste with a, “as long as there is a fishing hole nearby, I don’t care.”

The rest of the drive out of Insomnia was fairly quiet, barring Gladio’s very vocal plans of catching up with the Prince’s hand to hand before any fishing expeditions, and the prince happily informing Ignis that he left his backpack at the castle. On top of that, the prince claimed he had a lot of homework, so he would obviously need to take Monday off too, just to catch up.

It was already turning out to be a long weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> :)


	6. The road trip to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is passed out, Ignis frets, Noctis is a brat, and Gladio gets some feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Not a very long chapter, but I have a lot more written for next chapter, and several ideas that I need to expand upon before I post next.
> 
> Warning:  
> I do not own Final Fantasy, and I am not beta read. I will, however, go back through and fix errors as I can, and I love feedback, and enjoy listening to any ideas creative you may have.

The car jostled down an empty stretch of dirt road in the barren wasteland just beyond Insomnia’s boarders, Gladio hissing at Ignis every time they hit a bump on the road that jostled the slumbering passenger in his lap.

He cradled Prompto like a ticking time bomb, expecting the little terror to wake up and start hitting him again at any moment. Thankfully, despite several fitful whimpers and whines, the blond continued to sleep with Gladio uncharacteristically cooing every time he began to stir, his hands carding through the mused blond hair in an attempt to soothe.

“Iggy, I swear,” Gladio started after a particularly large pothole, “if you wake this kid up and he hits me again, you are gonna be the one to take a kick to the nuts this time, not me!”

“If that is a threat,” the advisor snorted, “were you to follow through with it I would personally remove yours.” He was the advisor. It was his job to tell people what to do, not Gladio’s. He was done taking orders for the day. “And trust me when I say that you would not want to be on the other side of my blades right n–OW!”

Ignis’s arms jerked to the left at the same time he slammed on the breaks, the car careening out of control as the wheels skidded on the sandy road, Gladio cursing in the back and ready to kill the driver. He held the limp body as tightly to his chest as he could without crushing it.

Nobody spoke for a while after Ignis regained control of the car. It idled slightly off the well worn path, inches from taking out a tree, the driver white knuckling the steering wheel with an incredulous look on his face.

“Iggy, what the fuck?! Are you trying to wake him—“

“Noctis!” The retainer bellowed, cutting off the shield before he could get started. “No distracting the driver! Remove your hand from my leg before I remove it from your person.”

Ah. That made more sense to Gladio. He easily redirected his anger. “Noctis, knock it off,” Gladio kicked the back of the passenger seat as gingerly as he could to avoid waking a surprisingly still sleeping Prompto. “He wrinkled his face up when you made Ignis shout, and if you make him wake up, well, my threat for kicking someone in the nuts applies to you too. And I kick harder than toothpick here.”

“Sorry, Gladdy,” Noctis whined, rubbing his hand back and forth over his advisors leg, who was probably having difficulty unclenching his hands from the steering wheel enough to hit, but if looks could kill…. “I can’t control myself when Iggy talks about dicks and knives in the same sentence.” Noctis removed his hand for no other reason than to be able to grin back at his guard, content that he knew just how hard he could push his boundaries before either of them snapped.

Only then did Ignis stiffly put the car into reverse and resume driving.

Sure, Noctis knew he shouldn’t be doing it, but he was bored. There was only so much sleeping he could do after all, and his phone had been confiscated by Ignis.

‘Grounding’ he had called it. Noctis scoffed. He considered it more of a challenge than anything else. A challenge to see how far he could push his advisor till he gave the phone back. That, or see how frazzled he could make the man so he didn’t notice when he stole it back. Gladio and Prompto were just collateral damage at the moment.

“And Iggy would come to my rescue if you dared touch the Crown Jewels anyway, right Iggy?” He turned back and squeezed dangerously further up his advisor’s leg.

Ignis shot him a murderous glare out of the corner of his eyes, resuming down the road at a more sedate pace and ignoring the provocative behavior as best as he could. “Just because I am in charge of guarding your ‘Crown Jewels,’” he used one hand to make violently sarcastic hand quotes, “doesn’t mean they need to be on your person. My threat towards your shield applies to you as well. Remove your hands from my leg before I start removing other things. Now.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, but reluctantly complied.

There was a long silence, which Gladio was very thankful for, easing back into his seat and checking on their passenger with a fond smile. The kid was a survivor. He must have been through so much, too. No wonder he was sleeping so heavily.

He traced a bruise over the blond’s temple, frowning to himself. Despite how horrible he felt at the way the kid had obviously been abused by his classmates, he couldn’t help but think about how he would have more than likely done the same thing had he gone to school with the runt. High school was all about pecking order, be it physical or emotional. He was less than proud to admit that he, before his duties to Noctis had been fully accepted, had been less than honorable. Of course, that had been long before he earned his scar, but not long ago enough to make him forget what he had done, and the events that shaped him.

As first born son of the Amicitia line, his life had been hard. Life was hard for most kids, but even harder for one raised in a single parent household where the father was emotionally distant and on call 24 hours a day. The only adult interaction he had outside of school was through rigorous training with men twice his age. From that, he learned that respect was earned through asserting dominance over those who were weaker. That was how the men solved disagreements, and that was what sparring was all about anyway.

Because he was seven at the time, he was always the weakest. He was always wrong, and when his father wasn’t watching, which was most of the time, he was put in his place by stronger fighters.

Considering his father used the training room as his own personal day care for him after his wife passed, Gladio had quickly learned how unfair life could be when people bigger and stronger than himself put him in his place. His father never stepped in, telling him being beaten built character, and failure was the greatest teacher in life: All good lessons to learn, but perhaps not the time or place to learn them.

In the beginning people had been hesitant to attack the great son of the Shield. When they began noticing there were no repercussions for it, they eventually grew bolder. After all, his father didn’t get where he was without making an enemy or two, and the prestige of beating an Amicitia, no matter how young in battle, was boast worthy.

At nine years old, he stopped telling his father about the fights he got into with the older trainees, and he stopped trusting adults to fix his problems. At ten, he learned how to stand tall and endure pain so he wouldn’t bring shame upon his father, despite the fact his father never seemed to notice anyway with how busy he was. At twelve, a few of the guard had gotten it in their heads to corner him in the showers. If Cor hadn’t stopped by after a meeting to let him know his father would be running late, he didn’t know what would have happened.

As he lay fading in and out of consciousness on the locker room floor, he watched the immortal take down what must have been around five skilled men without pause. It was that day that he swore to himself that he would be stronger than all of them. He would be at the top of the pecking order. He would make them regret everything.

It was pure luck that he hit his growth spurt a few years later. He grew into the muscle he had been training for, and he used that strength to put himself at the top. He was ashamed to admit that his need to display his superiority over others in a physical manner wasn’t only limited to the training rooms. It seeped into other aspects of his life, like school, sports, and even his bedroom, which was almost never empty due to his status and good looks.

Before Noctis stumbled into his bed, he had always considered sex just another way to show power over another. Love had nothing to do with it, and to prove how much stronger he was, he rarely ever shared his bed with the same person twice.

He hated to admit that he let his childhood bullies shape him into becoming the monster he once was tormented by.

He was still affected by it, despite the fact he had eventually come to the realization that he was meant to protect, not harm. That was something that he would have never fully grasped had it not been for Ignis.

Part of him would always wonder if that was the reason he had to be so rough and demanding of his lovers, and why he could never allow himself to be on the receiving end of such treatment for very long before he had to find a way to regain the upper hand.

He looked down at the teen in his lap and saw all his past mistakes laid bare before him. The pain the kid must have endured reminded him of both what he himself had been dealt, and what he had served to others.

He would have been lying if he didn’t admit that seeing another at his mercy didn’t stir some primal instinct deep inside him, some powerful emotion that made him understand why the men from his childhood liked to see him helpless. He wished he could admit to himself that it didn’t make him preen a little at being in a position where another’s life was literally his to hold, and his to break if he wanted to.

The level of trust the kid showed by just falling asleep in his arms was both undeserved, and foolish.

Seeing Prompto, both in the hall and in that current moment in his arms made every fiber of his being itch and burn. He wanted to take those already broken pieces before him further apart, then put them back together again in a way that the smaller blond would find impossible to hate. Show him that whatever he had experienced by his classmates hands could be just as enjoyable as it had been humiliating.

He wanted to find a way to make him irrevocably theirs. Theirs to protect, and theirs to enjoy. He knew he was probably too messed up for the poor guy, more hindrance than help in his current condition, but he knew Ignis and Noctis would be able to heal Prompto like they had him.

That was, if they could crawl out of each others asses for long enough to be productive.

While trying to sooth the way the blond’s brow crinkled, he let his hand run down freckled features, feeling the way muscles relaxed beneath the ministrations of his fingertips till he was sleeping peacefully once again.

His fingers then continued to wander down the boy’s face, stopping at the dip in Prompto’s chin for further inspection. The teenager’s lips were chapped and cracked from the gag, but they were also deceptively soft when he ran his thumbs over them to check for further injuries. There was no sign of infection quite yet, but the scab had an unfortunate green tinge to it that they would need to keep an eye on. Perhaps they could clean it after they set up camp?

He didn’t even realize how his thumb was running beneath the boys lower lip in contemplation till it was too late.

The private moment was shattered by a sudden slam of the breaks, causing Gladio’s body to jerk forward, and his thumb to slip past the boy’s plush lips and into the soft warmth of his mouth.

He thanked his lucky stars that the kid didn’t wake up, though he did shift and wrinkle his brow. He would have totally deserved a kick to the crotch for that.

A harsh slapping noise from the front let him know Noctis was acting up again.

“What the hell you guys! Are you trying to wake him up!” He tried to remove his thumb from the blond’s mouth, only to still when he noticed Prompto was stirring from the motion, the moist warmth tightening around his digit with a low whimper.

That was just typical. Of all the things that could possibly threaten to wake the blond up? Even the shouting didn’t seem to bother the kid as much as when he tried to pull his hand away a second time, only to get his thumb suckled deeper passed the parted lips.

He had to look away before he imagined other things between the blond’s lips being sucked in a similar fashion.

“What the hell, Iggy! I stopped touching your damn leg!” Noctis growled, cradling his head.

“Only to grab my crotch!” Ignis delivered a second swift slap to the back of Noctis’s cowering head, which despite the situation and tone of voice, had a huge shit-eating grin on it.

“You should have been more specific if that was what you wanted!”

“I didn’t know I had to be specific when asking for any level of respect from either of the two of you!”

Gladio blinked in confusion, still attempting to detract his thumb from the mouth to no avail. “Hey, how did I get dragged into this?”

Ignis rolled his eyes and gave a resigned huff before putting the car into park, turning off the ignition, and unbuckling his seatbelt. “We are close enough,” he sighed. “The camp is just beyond those bushes,” and he wasn’t about to risk crashing the car into the haven by getting any closer.

He left the car to cross back around and open the shield’s door. He was planning to help the larger man move the unconscious body.

He didn’t expect what met his eyes when the door opened completely to reveal the compromising situation his bare chested lover had gotten himself into.

The shield and advisor just looked at each other for a moment.

“Gladio,” Ignis finally hedged, “why is your hand in Prompto’s mouth?”

That got Noctis waining attention.

“Your shitty driving, that’s why!” He tried to pull his hand out once more, only to pause when he felt resistance. And then a tongue. Then the gentle nibble of teeth. And then a groan that sounded far too much like a moan for his liking. Though perhaps that was because it was a bit too much to his liking.

“Sure,” Noctis scoffed in Ignis’s defense, peaking over the back of the seat. “Then why the boner?”

“You can’t see my boner!”

Both Ignis and Noctis looked at the man with huge eyes, neither expecting that vehement response. But that what Noctis had said was just ridiculous, because Prompto’s Head was in his lap covering any… oh….

It took about that long for Gladio to realize just how unfortunate his knee-jerk exclamation was. His eyes widened even more when he realized how embarrassingly true his response was. He was already half hard, despite the throbbing pain from earlier. Or perhaps because of it.

He really was a sick man, and the sooner the kid was out of his lap the better.

“TMI,” Noctis sang, and frustratingly enough, the noise made Prompto wrinkle his nose and stir.

They all watched with bated breath till the lines on his face softened.

“I never thought I would say something like this, Noctis,” Gladio whispered, unable to pull his eyes away from the figure in his lap, “but as soon as I get my hand out of this kid’s mouth, I am slapping you with it.”

“With his mouth, or your hand?”

“Shut up and help me or get out of the Ifrit damn car.”

Unsurprisingly, Noctis decided to leave the car and his boyfriends to fend for themselves, opting instead to lounge on a large, sandy rock nearby and pretend to fall asleep while Ignis aided in removing the blond from both thumb and lap before getting the unconscious teen situated in the back of the car, rolling the windows down just in case.

Gladio had felt like Ignis was defusing a bomb strapped to his chest the entire time, but the careful, steady hands were able to maneuver the boy with little trouble. In fact, by the end it seemed that the boy had fallen into an even deeper sleep than before.

Gladio stood just outside the door, amazed. “Man! How did you do that?”

“You forget I practically raised the prince. I have become accustomed to removing myself from clingy children. This was easy.” The man dusted off his jacket before making his way to key open the trunk.

Gladio was nothing if not a man of his word. He crossed over to Noctis and proceeded to beat him soundly.

  
“Hey!”

Ignis ignored their juvenile behavior in favor of attempting to sort through the mess Gladio made of his trunk. He all but climbed inside in attempts to find what he was looking for.

“Really, Gladio?” Ignis scolded, kicking one leg into the air rather ungracefully in an attempt to wedge himself deeper into the bowels of the boot of his car. His upper half was completely submersed between two large equipment packs, leaving only a lovely view of his wriggling, uptight ass for the two raven-haired men lounging on the rock formation not far behind to peruse at their leisure.

Ignis stumbled back out of the tightly packed space with two bags clutched in his hands, one of which he dropped at his feet in disgust before dumping out the contents of the second one, which had a first aid cross emblazoned tellingly upon the front, onto the ground as if to prove a point. “This is all you have in your kit?” He threw the empty bag down next to it before running both hands through his hair, actually pulling at it in his barely restrained… rage? Frustration? Confusion? A mix of all three? Probably. “Rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs and a few bandages?”

“Yeah,” Gladio shrugged, completely unimpressed by the theatrics. “What of it?”

He took a deep breath, mentally scolding himself as he was reminded of who exactly he was talking to. “I don’t know why,” he began, “but I thought you might at least have, I don’t know, a potion or two?” He spun around and immediately delved back into the depths of the trunk.

Noctis thought he rather looked like he was trying to smother himself to death.

“Pft!” Gladio laughed, leaning back on the rock, his exposed torso glistening in the sun from a light sheen of perspiration.

Noctis eyed his shield balefully, tugging the sleeves of his shirt further down his pasty arms to avoid the sunburn he would no doubt earn from this excursion.

Almost as if he sensed the jealous gaze on him, Gladio reached up and began circling one dusky nipple in languid, lazy draws of his forefinger. “The purpose of training,” Gladio drawled, peering at the Prince’s easily distracted reaction with a victorious smirk, “is to learn not to get hit in the first place. Taking away the consequences of getting hurt takes away the whole point of the exercise. Why dodge when you will just get a potion right afterwards? It doesn’t make sense.”

“…Noctis, please tell me he is joking?”

“No pain no gain, am I right?” Noctis jerked back to attention, shifting uncomfortably and clearing his throat to help tear his eyes away from the enticing sight of his boyfriend. He chuckled awkwardly when he realized that Ignis had once again pulled himself from the back of the car, and was glaring at them. “And some of us like it rough.”

At that proclamation, Gladio propped himself up just enough to wink cheekily at a furiously blushing advisor, and fist bump the smaller teen next to him.

Ignis spun on his heels, and if anyone asked, he banged his forehead on the lid of the trunk purposefully, thank you very much. “I… really don’t know why I put up with you two.”

“Do you really want me to demonstrate why you like us again so soon? Because I am game if you are,” Noctis found himself leering at the slightly older man, a mocking coo to his voice that had his target’s back stiffening and ears reddening.

Really, frazzled just to his whit’s end Ignis was way hotter than angry Ignis. Like a damsel in distress kinda scenario.

“We,” Ignis grumbled, “have a civilian, practically unconscious in the back seat of the car! What part of that makes you think we should partake in the same depraved sexual acts that landed us in this situation in the first place?”

“So what?”

Ignis’s glasses glinted dangerously in the sun as he regained the edge in his voice that he had previously lost from hysteria and exhaustion. “What exactly about this situation merits a ‘so what?’”

“So what if he wakes up?”

“True!” Gladio hummed. “Not like he hasn’t seen it before.”

“We don’t know with any degree of certainty what he could or could not discern from his locker, or if he was even conscious, so we should try to play it safe!”

“Pretty sure he saw it, dude,” Gladio stated flatly.

“We weren’t exactly being quiet.” Noctis nodded along.

  
Gladio smirked to himself. “There is that too.” While he wasn’t about to reveal the kids secret, he wasn’t exactly going to forget the way the blond’s excitement stained crotch was pressed against his thighs during their unfortunate introduction in the hall.

Noctis quirked his brow, confusion coloring his features, “What’s That supposed—“

“I prefer to exercise caution until we know.” In stark contrast to the prince, Ignis really didn’t care what Gladio meant, and he was too irritated with the both of them to care about following that line of questioning. “And I feel like we don’t know for sure until we hear it directly from the cactuar’s mouth.”

Noctis sighed, going back to his original task of irritating his phone out of Ignis’s pocket. “You talk like such an old lady, Iggy. Who says ‘cactuar’s mouth’ anymore?”

“I obviously do,” he cut in sharply. “So, if you like anything about my mouth and what it can do, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself!” Ignis slammed his hand into a random bag in the trunk for emphasis (which unfortunately was not holding something soft like he had thought) and rounded his ire on the prince.

Noctis was watching on, bemused. “Gasp,” he mocked covered his grinning mouth conspiratorially. “Ignis, there is an innocent little baby in the car behind you! Are you sure you should be talking like that?”

“He’s unconscious,” Ignis spat, eyes narrowing, and fingers twitching like he was barely able to contain himself from summoning something from the either.

“My point exactly.”

“Besides,” Gladio chose that moment to defuse the tension with a laugh. “What high school boy is truly innocent, am I right?”

“Just because you participated in wild orgies and sex parties at his age,” Ignis rounded on the shield, “doesn’t mean all high schoolers did.”

“Heheh… good times.”

Ignis floundered for a moment. He didn’t know why he expected Gladio to look repentant for that chapter of his life. “Your behavior in high school was deplorable, and childish,” he forced out when he remembered how to speak and be angry at the same time. “And apparently that has crossed over to your adult life.” He gestured to the trunk, “Is the only stuff you packed for consumption instant noodles? And why does this gym bag smell of rotten eggs?” He kicked at the first bag he had removed from the trunk to prove his point.

“You know I love ramen, and yes, that is my dirty laundry bag. The clean laundry is somewhere in there too.”

“I doubt anything in this trunk is clean after being housed with this rot for however long.”

“If you don’t like it, you can sleep outside the tent.” Gladio responded without missing a beat. “You always stick your clammy feet under my ass anyway.”

Ignis knew when to bow out, and currently he was moments from casting a lightning spell at both of his unsuspecting boyfriends. While he reveled at the thought, he knew he would regret it later. Specifically, he would regret it when being questioned by the king about the untimely demise of his son.

He pursed his lips and counted to ten.

“Noctis, Gladiolus, kindly unpack the trunk and lay everything out for me. I have some calls to make, and a list of supplies to write.” He pulled out his phone and frowned. One missed text from Cor. That wasn’t good. “Ramen will have to do for tonight, I am afraid.” He waved his hand dismissively. “No time to go back into the city before dark, and I doubt I will be able to find much more than a truck stop or gas station for miles. We’ll need blankets for sure, and….” He continued to ramble to himself as he wandered out of the clearing, obviously distracted by his technology enough to put his anger on hold.

Gladio sighed thankfully.

Noctis frowned. He still needed his phone back.

As soon as Ignis was out of ear shot, Gladio turned to the prince, a playful, childish grin tugging at his lips. “Coin toss,” he exclaimed, digging into his pants pocket. “Heads says you have to get sleeping blondy out of the car, tails you have to unpack the trunk. Deal?”

“Deal!”


	7. The Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finally comes to term with his situation, and Cor tries to figure out what the situation is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! With sickness, work and the holidays I haven’t gotten around to polishing this chapter up and fleshing it out, but here it is for your enjoyment! Expect another chapter much sooner than this update, and thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Warning: not beta read.

__Cor sat a his desk, his always stern brow furrowed into his one and only expression: the trademark Leonis scowl.

Ignis never missed a meeting, yet today he heard it on good authority that the young prodigy had missed not only one, but two with no explanation except for a clipped voicemail after the fact that answered no questions except that he was dreadfully sorry, and he would ‘seek to make up the missed meeting at a later date.’

While that odd behavior was troubling enough on its own, where ever the advisor was so to was Noctis and Gladiolus, or so he hoped. He had just informed both of their parents that they were out running errands with Ignis, that something urgent had come up. He had been able to placate both men, but still. Something was going on. He had no clue what, but the way they kept disappearing at odd times, often with one left to cover for the other two’s disappearance, or at times like these where all three would go missing at once.

Cor worried for them, though he hoped he didn’t have to. He would be lying if he didn’t say drugs and or prostitutes had crossed his mind, though he was fairly certain Ignis had a firm enough head on his shoulders not to get involved and to prevent Gladio from ever towing that line again. Ever since they had been introduced Ignis seemed to have a good influence on the shield. A shield who reminded him so much of himself before he had humility beaten into him.

While Cor had aged and matured well over the years, those closest to him (Regis And Gladiolus’s own father) knew of his… less than reputable past. None of the people he currently worked with ever believed the rumors that occasionally circulated from spurned lovers. He also learned with age not to involve himself in the frivolity of passionate late nights with nameless lovers.

He was glad to take note that Gladio had ended his string of lovers shortly after regular meetings about the Prince’s security were scheduled between the two. At least someone was able to set a good example for their Shield before he made even worse mistakes than Cor ever had. Mistakes that were unprofessional, and thankfully overlooked because of how good he was at his job.

If the King had been anyone else he would have probably fired him for such indecent behavior that was far beneath his station. He just was glad that Regis was so understanding of his youthful indiscretions, especially since he was a part of the court at the time.

Still… he didn’t trust the fact that Ignis, the only man who seemed to have any semblance of control over the shield’s actions, had unknown business to attend to on the same day Gladio chose to go MIA. The prince being missing was just icing on the cake.

The only hope he had was that wherever the advisor was the other two were following. He didn’t trust either of them on their own, and he definitely didn’t trust them together without Ignis supervising.

He texted Ignis for the second time, praying to the six that Ignis was aware of at least one of their whereabouts. Not that he didn’t trust the prince, but he was leery of when the teen would finally decide to rebel. He was too well behaved for a normal teenager, and far too uninterested in exploring a relationship or his newfound sexuality with anyone. And he had seen the boy’s internet search history. A very colorful, very lengthy search history that left no question as to the fact that Noctis was at least a normal teen in one regard.

Heck, there had been things on that computer that made even him blush.

Cor ran his hand over his face, double checking his phone for a reply.

Still nothing, and that made him even more nervous.

Something just wasn’t sitting right. He had texted Noctis and Gladio too, but unsurprisingly neither of them responded to their overbearing Marshal. But it was his job to be overbearing… or at least part of it.

Okay, a very small part of it, but still! Something had been off for months now, perhaps longer, and it all centered around the prince and his two retainers. It wasn’t like any of their parents (or in Ignis’s case, uncle) would notice anything till it was on the front page of the news. They were far too busy.

Cor was far too busy too, but he knew that he would be far busier if something unseemly came out about their prince, so he was trying to be proactive. Nip it in the bud before it took root.

That was just hard to do when he lost tabs on the troublemakers.

Rubbing his face, he went over all of the information he had accumulated over the past several months. He trusted his instincts, he just didn’t want to jump to conclusions… and the only conclusions he kept reaching were improbable. Impossible. And just outright ludicrous.

No… he needed more data.

Sadly, Ignis was the broker of all information related to either of the idiots he was currently twisting his hair out over. The only problem was, Ignis was loyal to a fault, often taking blame for the Prince’s childish antics if he thought it might protect his charge.

Cor mused over how he was to approach Ignis to get an unadulterated answer. Perhaps if he surprised the man with his quires he wouldn’t have enough time to make excuses. Perhaps he would be able to corner the advisor once he returned, though he doubted it. The man was impossible to pin down if it was not scheduled, and exceedingly polite at refusing to talk about subjects he wished to avoid.

Still, if Ignis was missing too…

And that just made everything about the situation even more fishy. Because Gladio going off script was one thing, Noctis was known for leaving said script at home and sleeping through the play, so there was nothing new there, but Ignis? Ignis was so anal that you could time when and how long his bathroom breaks would be to the second. His schedule was immaculately kept, along with his loyalty to the prince. If Noctis was involved in something less than savory, he had no doubt the advisor was aware, and enabling him in hopes that if he could keep whatever it was in a controlled environment it wouldn’t escalate or get any media attention.

He remembered one occasion where Noctis laced a foreign dignitary’s food with laxatives. Everyone knew the prince had done it, especially considering the fact the foreigner had insulted the Prince’s height the day before, but Ignis had shielded his prince, taking blame readily despite what it would do to his reputation, which was just about all that the boy had.

Regis had given the advisor plenty of chances to revoke his confession, and even Noctis seemed hesitant to let the man take the fall for what he had done. In the end, Ignis’s uncle had been ordered by the king to take his nephew back to quarters, where he had remained until the last day of the guest’s stay, only being released to give the most heartfelt apology the court had ever heard before being sentenced back to his rooms for the rest of the month. His heartfelt words made even those who knew only the prince would do something so bold second guess if he really was the original perpetrator. Even the dignitary seemed touched at the gesture of the young advisor, a miracle that just barely enabled the advisor to keep his place on the court, despite his supposed transgressions.

The only good thing that came from that incident was the fact Noctis never did something so bold again. Perhaps he did learn his lesson, even if he wasn’t the one directly punished for it. If Noctis had decided to be so crass again, Cor had no doubt Ignis’s reputation would not have survived a second blow. Even if they all knew he was just covering for the Prince’s immaturity.

Then again, perhaps that was all he needed to use to get the ball rolling to his investigation and figure out what the other two were hiding. Maybe he could leverage some form of punishment against the advisor, or promise protection in order to get a straight answer.

He really just hoped whatever Noctis and Gladiolus were doing had nothing to do with drugs or prostitutes. He had enough on his plate without dealing with that level of scandal.

His phone buzzed and he leaped to open the message.

‘Sorry for the inconvenience I may have caused by my absence. Something important came up that needed my immediate attention. I will be unable to make any of my other appointments for the rest of this weekend due to unforeseen circumstances. Please accept my deepest apologies for not contacting you sooner. I will see you again Monday at the latest.’

Cor stared at the message for a few minutes. No excuses or explanation at all.

That was unusual.

If he didn’t get a better response than that from someone as politically trained as Ignis, he was going to call. And if the call didn’t assure him nothing was wrong… he didn’t know what he would do.

He just hoped it wasn’t too late for an intervention. Hopefully things hadn’t gone so far that they couldn’t be fixed.

————(line break)———

  
Prompto’s consciousness started to stir, and the first thoughts that came to mind were, ‘my bed was never this uncomfortable.’ He tried to ignore the jostling and cuddle deeper into the tacky warmth his cheek was pressed against, but voices drew him out of his slumber just as easily as the realization that a large hand was roughly carding through his hair, not to mention he had a strangely salty taste on his tongue that hadn’t been there before he fell asleep.

And wasn’t that unsettling considering what he had been… dreaming about… in the locker….

Wait…

He bolted upright, face peeling off the leather seat almost painfully, breath catching, heart thundering and head accidentally smashing into a startled Gladio’s jaw as he went, earning a curse out of both of their mouths.

“Fuck! This really isn’t my day.” It was like Gladio pulled the words directly from his mouth. The car wasn’t moving. The door was open, and the shield was towering over him, hand cradling his own chin in his hands while Prompto cradled his forehead.

Prompto tore his eyes away from the obviously angry man next to him in order to steal a glance out the window. His heart went from pounding like a jackhammer to tripping to a near complete halt.

“Oh-my-Gods,” he croaked, irritating his still scratchy throat and scrambling to look out of the car, rubbing his eyes in hopes he was seeing things.

Because being driven out into the middle of nowhere by practical strangers was never a good sign. Especially for someone with no luck like him.

He began trying to open the door on the other side again, then pounded uselessly on what was more than likely bulletproof glass until an overly muscled arm looped around his waist and pulled him back to a uncomfortably familiar, chiseled chest. It was probably to prevent him from hurting himself more than the car, as he didn’t really have the strength for much else.

He quickly went limp, letting out the most pitiful sob as his heart continued to try to escape from his chest as he willed his body not to fight it. What was the point, really. Only one of him and three of them in the middle of nowhere. This was how they did it at the school too, ganging up on him even though he would be more than outmatched with just one opponent. The more he struggled, the more painful it would probably become, too.

Ignis walked back over in time to watch on in resignation. The poor boy had been through enough, as they had said in the car. It was a sorrowful sight to see him thrashing against his larger lover, though far from unexpected.

When he drew close enough he reached out in a soothing gesture, only to get his hand batted away. It was not surprising to him, but the boy was obviously shocked by his own bodies knee jerk reaction because he flinched and cowered, probably out of fear of some kind of retaliation.

Ignis shook his head and withdrew, not knowing what possessed him to do such a thing. “I was rather hoping you would wake up having exhausted your theatrics. As I said before, we wish you no harm. All we want to do is talk,” the bespectacled man reiterated, raising his hands in the universal gesture of peace and cast a side eye over to Gladio to see if he needed any aid.

Prompto may have resigned his fate, but his body was running on auto pilot, feet and arms sticking out in hope they could dissuade the larger man from dragging him out of the car if he made it difficult enough. They wouldn’t want blood in the nice car anyway, would they?

“Yeah, because taking someone out into the middle of nowhere is certainly how you get them to talk!” Prompto hissed to himself. He would have never been in this situation if he had never lost the weight, because if he never lost weight he would have never fit into that cursed locker.

Why, oh why in the world had he decided to do one little thing for himself for once? His life was never very good to begin with, but since his weight loss, it had been worse! The bullying got more intense. His trust in the world and people in general was shot, thank you very much.

“The situation is not the best, I agree,” Ignis felt his eye brow twitch at the way Gladio grabbed the boy around the middle once Noctis wandered over to help pry his hands off of the door frame. Gladio hoisted him over his shoulder before leaving the car without a second glance, completely oblivious to the fact the sudden movement of leaving the car resulted in Prompto’s head smacking the frame of the door.

Ignis shook his head. No wonder the boy thought he was a hostage. “Anywhere else and we would be the front page of the papers. It is important to deal with this as quickly and quietly as possible. Which, for us, meant leaving the city,” Ignis hedged. “I know this isn’t the best scenario for you, so I hate to voice this out loud, but your comfort was trumped by your need for medical attention and our need for a location away from prying eyes.”

The boy went dazed and limp, but judging by his rather vocal protests, he remained awake. Ignis shut the door with a swing of his hips and proceeded to key open the trunk again, quickly fishing around for a protein bar or two he had glimpsed earlier. “Hang tight.”

Prompto’s fingers dug into the man’s flexed back muscles as he was flung around like a doll. In Prompto’s mind though, if he wasn’t sure that he was going to die before he was certain of it now. He just wasn't sure what he would die of first, embarrassment, or a gigantic sword through his stomach. Because he was extremely embarrassed when his awkward flailing gave truth to the fact he was getting escorted from the royal car with tacky cum in his trousers and a shirt that was certainly not his, hardly holding itself up on his shoulders. His freaking nipples were showing, and worse, his embarrassingly freckled shoulders and arms. He would have been worried about the sun making them more apparent if he wasn’t so hung up on the fact that he was gonna fucking die.

Were they taking him here so no one heard his screams? Were they going to kill him out in the desert and burry the body, or were they going to leave him half alive for the daemons to play with after dark?

Whatever they were going to do with him, he hoped they would hurry up and decide soon. Prompto never knew he was prone to motion sickness, but from where he hung over Gladiolus's shoulder, tossed there like a bag of Chocobo feed, he was pretty sure he was going to be sick if they didn't kill him soon. Or maybe it was a panic attack. Whatever the case, killing him would be a mercy on his poor little stomach.

Following not far behind, Noctis couldn't help but be reminded of the "hang on" motivational posters of the kitten on a branch with the desperate way Prompto was holding onto his very tall guard's shoulders for dear life.

Gladio was completely oblivious to the fact he was manhandling the teen. He just wanted to make sure the boy didn't end up doing something stupid again and hurt himself. Or hurt little Gladio.

Ignis withdrew from the trunk and watched it all, jaw nearly dropped at the complete idiocy. “Gladio put him down, this instant! You are doing more harm than help.”

“Fine, but don’t blame me when he only ends up falling flat on his face,” Gladio huffed before finding a sturdy boulder to set him down on, quickly crouching next to it to steady the slender frame from falling.

“In hind sight, maybe this wasn’t the best idea, was it, Iggy?” Noctis said, meandering over and perching himself behind the injured blond, stretched out lazily in the sun.

“I didn’t see either of you suggesting anything. And you two were the ones who caused this entire situation with your inability to control yourselves!”

The blond tensed up and curled in on himself in a defensive way, but he didn’t try to run like they expected him to. For a moment, all three just stood there, staring at the other, waiting for some kind of a reaction so they could be sure Prompto was okay and wouldn’t run. Not because they were keeping him against his will, which they kind of were, but that was beside the point. If he tried to run away here, in the middle of the wilderness, there was a chance he would actually end up dead, and while that would solve some of their problems, they were positive that they couldn’t live with the thought of the other dying because of them, accident or no.

Prompto kept his eyes squeezed shut, expecting… well, he didn’t know what, but he was sure it was going to hurt. He slowly shifted and peeked at the others standing before him. None of them had weapons drawn, but that didn’t mean much when they could summon something at the blink of an eye.

He jerked away nervously when the man in glasses awkwardly offered him a crushed granola bar with a deceptively relaxing smile. “Please take it. Despite what you must think in your position, all of us would much prefer to be exposed than live with the guilt of killing an innocent.” That… did make sense to some degree, much to Prompto’s chagrin. “Along that same train of thought, what purpose do we have for lying to you now?” Another really good point Prompto really didn’t want to listen to. He ducked his head. “We are the only ones here. If we truly had ill intentions we wouldn’t be hiding them when there is no one but the four of us around. Furthermore, your mother knows a man named Ignis has you in his care. That isn’t a common name in Insomnia. If I planned on doings something nefarious I would have given a fake name.”

All very good points. He snuck a peak back at the advisor, shamed faced and blushing. Why did this man have to be so level headed in this situation?

For some strange reason, the embarrassment at being told he was an idiot in such kind words, or maybe it was just the genuine and gentle smile on the man’s face that made the sun seem twice as hot. He plucked the bar out of Ignis’s hands reluctantly and glared at it, drawing his arms around himself despite the heat of the sun pounding down on him. He felt sick, his stomach was empty, but the idea of eating anything was nauseating still. Especially with so many eyes watching him and judging him. They were judging him weren’t they?

He was just a stupid nuisance. Maybe they should kill him?

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. What was the point in arguing with them? It wasn’t like they had reason to lie, even though he was fairly certain he wouldn’t leave this trip the same. After all, if they were going to kill him, why lie to him. It wasn’t like he could actually do anything about it if they said point blank: ‘I’m going to kill you.’

That, and for some strange reason he really wanted to trust the words that came from the advisors mouth. He wanted to believe that, even though he was a commoner, people wouldn’t resort to killing him for something like this. Such beautiful people couldn’t be so rotten to the core, could they? Then again, normal people were. Normal people put him in the locker.

“Okay, lets say I… believe for the moment you aren’t planning to brutally murder me… what happens now?” He winced when he heard his raspy voice. Could he actually get anymore hideous? Here he was, surrounded by gorgeous men who had him at their mercy, and possibly the only people he had met in the longest time that at least pretended to be worried for his well being… and he had to look the way he did and sound the way he did.

All he was met with was silence and incredulous looks. The nature nut bar hanging limply in his hand.

The silence was cut short by Ignis drawing an expensive, vibrating phone from his pocket and flipping it open without even glancing at the contact's name listed. "Hello, Ignis speaking. Ah! So good to hear from you." His voice was so fake Prompto didn't know how anyone believed him when he spoke like that. Hearing that fake voice further cemented in his mind that the man must have been telling the truth earlier. They weren’t going to kill him.

He breathed a little easier as he listened to the call.

"I apologize for postponing our meeting once again. A matter of utmost importance came up with the prince. A matter of…" he cast a nervous glance at Prompto before adjusting his glasses finishing in a nonplussed voice, "national security.” Noctis chuckled and Ignis swiftly reached past Prompto’s ear to deliver a harsh smack to the back of his charge’s head. “Just a possible information breach,” his voice returned to its fake cheer quickly. He turned away from the others, an equally fake smile forming on his face as if he were imagining holding the conversation face to face with the stranger. “Ah! Yes. Thank you for being so understanding. Just as a precaution, we won't be back to the castle for a day or so. I’m sure you will understand. One can never be too careful. Gladio is currently taking care of the breach and I am taking Noctis to a safe, undisclosed location to wait it out. We will be back by Monday morning if all is well. Thank you."

He hung up the phone with an exhausted sigh, sliding it back into his pocket before retreating to the car to grab his shot of ebony from the cup holder, drinking it like he wished it were something much stronger. “Now, I have even more paperwork to fill out when I get home.” The man snapped.

“Let me guess,” Gladio huffed, “the marshal?”

“Unfortunately, yes. He has been made aware of our absences.” Ignis grimaced. "Now that I have taken care of that, though, it is time to deal with our second dilemma." His eyes met Prompto's in a flash of his glasses.

Prompto flinched violently like Ignis brandished a whip at him instead of a look. He would have toppled backwards off the rock if it hadn’t been for Noctis there to grab him. The fright of being grabbed at from behind would have made him fall forwards if he hadn’t had Gladio to cage him in as well.

Ignis pressed his fingers behind his glasses with a sigh. It wasn’t Prompto’s fault that the marshal was a little too interested in their activities as of late. He needed to calm down before Prompto became even more terrified. He thought he had just calmed the boy down.

"Let's address the metaphorical elephant in the room,” he tried again, his voice a little softer. “What exactly could you see and or hear from inside the locker?"

"Nothing!" Prompto answered a little too quickly to be taken seriously. The dark red of his face further revealed what a lie his words obviously were.

Gladio perched himself on the rock and his arm over Prompto’s shoulder in a manner he meant to come across as supportive, but obviously he failed considering the full body flinch. "Buddy, don't lie, or I will tell them how I know you definitely saw something." Gladiolus laughed as he patted Prompto's leg, a little too far up the thigh for Prompto not to realize what he was hinting at, especially when the tacky mess in his pants pinched his skin uncomfortably. The oversized hand clapped down on his thigh and squeezed.

Oh, Six!!!

Prompto became extremely self conscious, tugging the shirt down in a way he hoped looked nervous and not like he was trying to cover up anything. It was then that he realized he was wearing the other man’s shirt, which wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable to him compared to the fact that Gladio was now shirtless, and next to him, touching his leg, covered in tattoos, and his bronzed pectorals were glimmering like he rubbed body oil on himself every morning.

Prompto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, redirecting his mind as best he could in the situation. It didn’t work nearly as well as he would have liked considering the shirt smelled of whatever expensive cologne the shield wore, and musky sweat. "Okay, I saw some of it." He admitted begrudgingly as he flushed a bright red and attempted to shift in his position so his pants weren’t as uncomfortable and the hand wasn’t as heavy. Especially considering how, horror of all horrors, his dick decided to twitch back to life a little for some distracting reason.

A reason almost as distracting as the man next to him.

"And how much did you see, exactly?" Ignis probed wearily, sure he wouldn't like the answer, but it needed to be said anyway.

"I was…" Prompto closed his eyes tightly, "kinda-sorta-in-the-locker-right-behind-you!"

"You were” Ignis squinched up his brow. “… what?"

Prompto took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "You guys… kinda chose my locker to… get it on against?" He hedged. "And he was speaking right into the slots on the locker door- About bending you in half and- and Noctis being a royal cock sucker- and how his dad would be proud- And you moan a lot- I mean a lot, a lot- And I didn't see it, but I am pretty sure Noctis was choking on your di-AH-mph!"

Gladio slapped his hand over Prompto’s mouth before he could get anymore detailed, arm tightening around the kid’s shoulder. "Alright, buddy.” His eyebrow twitched in irritated embarrassment at his own words being quoted verbatim. Ignis was definitely going to kill him. Or withhold sex, which was really just as bad in his opinion. “That's a little too honest." He pulled his hand away when the muffled words came to a stop.

But, horror of all horrors, the words immediately started tumbling back out once the barrier was gone. "I'm sorry! I ramble when I am stressed! I ramble when I'm not stressed too. Then again, I am kinda always stressed, so maybe—"

Gladio quickly replaced his hand with a grimace. "At least now we know why they gagged you."

"Lets not throw insults, Gladio,” Ignis pointed out. “Especially considering it was you who started this."

"Hey! Pretty sure everyone seemed to enjoy it at the time."

Prompto, who thought that by then the hand would have left his mouth, reached up to try to remove it. It was large enough that it could have smothered him to death if it had been placed a little higher. As it was, he was just in a very uncomfortable and inescapable headlock.

Noctis nodded enthusiastically behind them. "I know I did!"

When the hand still refused to move, even at his less than gental prompting, he started squirming a little more. Then a little more frantically. The man didn’t even seem to register his movement, though. Like Prompto was just so pathetically weak he didn’t even show up on his radar. That thought had Prompto on the verge of hyperventilating and squirming against the firm body. A very firm, very fit body.

"I have grown tired of arguing today,” Ignis hissed waving the two off. “Just hold your tongues for once while I, as usual, fix your mistakes."

Prompto was considering licking the man’s hand, but the mere thought had his stomach twisting in knots in a way he really did not want to think on at the moment while his pants became even more uncomfortable. And that realization just had him panicking more, and thrashing even more frantically.

Finally, Gladio noticed and released his unintentional grip. "Hey! Woah, there, little guy! You okay?"

Prompto shook his head while taking deep breaths. “I… feel sick. And my head is kinda woozy. And my shoulder is still killing me. And I was trapped in a car against my will and driven… you know, I don’t think I have ever really left he city before?” He shook his head dejectedly and shrugged. “So, obviously I am fine. "

"Good." Either Gladio was ignoring his whining, or he was literally as thick as he looked.

"If I have any say in this,” Prompto sagged, “I would prefer not to end up in a shallow unmarked grave? I know you already said you wouldn’t, but… Just saying."

"No one is going to die.” Ignis scolded, pulling out his phone again. “Stop being so dramatic."

Prompto rolled his eyes, regaining what little sass he had recovered from his nap. “That's what people always say right before they kill someone."

“Who,” He nearly jumped out of his skin when The Prince settled his chin on his shoulder from behind, breath ghosting against his neck in a way that gave him what he wished could be described as uncomfortable chills, “is 'they?'"

"People…" Prompto answered evasively, trying to pull away in a manner that wouldn’t offend, "from tv, video games and movies, mostly, but still."

Gladio reluctantly removed his arm, and the prince’s limbs immediately wrapped around his classmate. "What kind of stuff are you watching?"

Obnoxiously enough, the new embrace had Prompto relaxing somewhat, and Gladio would have been surprised if the teen’s whole body wasn’t the same telling shade of red, despite his uncomfortable and embarrassed expression.

"Yeah! Ignis limits my tv time, so I never get to watch the good stuff."

Prompto sighed a shaky breath and turned his head away before his face erupted in flames. This… level of attention must have been normal for the prince to shower on people considering the lack of reaction from the others, but he wasn’t use to such casual touching without some level of emotional or physical pain involved.

It made him feel hot and tingly all over, and he kinda felt like he was going to throw up from the nerves. After all, this was the prince! He couldn’t just shove him away and tell him to stop! That was, like, illegal or something… right?

"You would sleep through it like you do almost everything else.” Ignis snapped, still entranced by the phone and seemingly unaware to the inappropriate behavior mere feet away from where he was standing. “Business at the castle is… I’m going to have to make a few more calls. I’ll be back. Noctis, see to Prompto’s wounds. Gladio, set up camp. Chop-chop.” Ignis left without a backwards glance.

“But!” Gladio shouted after, but it was far too late.

Noctis smirked, leaning heavily against his now docile classmate. “You heard the man.” He waved his hand towards the car in a flippant motion. “Chop-chop. Unpack the gear!”

“This was your job, cheater,” Gladio accused.

“Who has more authority,” Noctis questioned with a cocky smirk, “a coin or Ignis?”

Gladio humphed, But rose from the rock. “You owe me one.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis called, slowly and softly letting his hands slide down the length of Prompto’s arms till his fingers encompassed swollen red wrists, making Prompto jolt and shiver uncomfortably. “Get me the first aid kit while your up?”

Said kit was thrown at them full force. Thankfully, Gladio had good aim and Noctis was a good catch.

Prompto tilted his head curiously at the odd exchange of words. “Coin?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Noctis put his hands on Prompto’s hips, turning the smaller teen so they were facing. “Just sit back and let me take care of you.”

Prompto didn’t like how that sounded suspiciously sexual. Mostly because almost everything the prince said sounded sexual, so he was really unsure if he should be reacting the way his body seemed to want to react, or if he was a freak for misinterpreting the words.

Noctis leaned forward with the most devilish smile gracing his deceitfully angelic features, patting Prompto’s thigh like Gladio had earlier.

The close proximity had Prompto second guessing his decision to stay calm, but he gulped back his nerves. “I’ve gotten enough injuries in my life that I can patch myself up well enough.” If Noctis’s hand strayed any further up his leg… he didn’t want to know what would happen. Would the prince laugh at him, or would he get angry. “Why don’t you…” he reached for the bandages, but they were pulled out of his reach so fast he practically collapsed into the prince’s lap.

Noctis chuckled and let his arm wrap possessivly around his classmate’s waist. “Are you refusing your prince?” He whispered in Prompto’s ear.

Oh, fuck!!! Was he? Was that what he was doing? “Wha– NO!!! I would never!”

“Oh?” Noctis joked, ruffling the rare golden blond hair nestled beneath his chin. “That’s good. I was worried. I saw how you have treated Gladio, and, well, he is the guard. He is made to take a bit of a beating, so we can be forgiving about that…” Noctis smirked, “but if someone were to try something like that with me, the Prince of Insomnia, Gladio would be a little less forgiving. Just remember that, because I would really hate to have to call Gladio over here. You know?”

Prompto did a double take at the guard, who was lifting three large things at once from the trunk and nodded enthusiastically. “No problem! I’ll behave!”

“Hmmm.” This kid wasn’t really good with jokes. Oh well. That made him all the more easy for Noctis to handle for the moment. “Good boy.” Oddly enough, Prompto whimpered in his arms at that, a beautiful, choked sound that was music to his ears. “I wonder why we don’t hang out more at school. We might have to change that.”

Prompto didn’t say anything. He wasn’t stupid. The moment everything was done Noctis would probably pretend he didn’t know him any more. Prompto didn’t even blame him for that. Also, the words of ‘good boy,’ reminded his treacherous, dirty mind of those words from his stint in the locker. The very same words that nearly pushed him over the edge.

His body remembered that better than his mind did, and immediately responded to the words like his dick was Pavlov’s dog. He really hoped it wasn’t drooling, but it had definitely perked up.

“Hmmmm…” Noctis hummed. “You take things way too seriously. You need to relax. Especially considering how I’m going to be dabbing alcohol on your wounds. This is probably going to hurt.” He picked up a swab and shook the bottle over it. “Ready yourself.”

“I… I’m use to it.” Once again, Prompto embarrassingly ducked his head away from the prince’s gaze, holding out one of his arms.

Instead of take his offered wrist, however, Noctis grabbed the back of his neck, forcing the bond to look him in the eye.

Prompto was shocked, literally breathing the prince’s last breath. Both the thought and the action made his head dizzy.

“You need to stop taking shit from people,” Noctis grumbled angrily before pressing a cotton ball to Prompto’s lip, relishing the way Prompto’s eyes widened and his lips let out a brief yip of surprise.

He really did make such pretty noises. None of his boyfriends responded in such a delicate way. They were both too manly and mature. He also flushed such pretty colors that it was impossible for Noctis not to suspect what his classmate was thinking in this position.

He pressed the swab down with only his thumb, letting the swab trace beneath the boy’s lips and imagining what it must have felt like for Gladio to have had it trapped in that pink cavern not an hour ago.

If Noctis was going to Hell, he was going to have a fun time getting there. After all, didn’t they always say it was more about the journey and not the destination?

One thing was for sure, Prompto was in for one hell of a ride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all!!
> 
> Sorry for the typos! I will get around to cleaning it up better later, but if I reread this again any time soon I will punch someone. 
> 
> Stay awesome!!!
> 
> Also, happy Easter!!!


	8. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, unbettaed, and I don’t own this. Will sneak back and edit as I roll.
> 
> Heed the tags.

 

Ignis lied.

He was surprisingly good at lying, and he did it far more often than either of his lovers probably knew, but he didn’t want to think about the cocoon of deception he had built over the years to protect his image and the image of everyone around him. It would take far too long to dwell on that, and he had more immediate problems to focus on.

His phone was just a flimsy excuse, a harmless white lie to get him away from the prying eyes of the people who thought they knew him so well.

Since Cor’s call, no one else had messaged the advisor, but he needed a moment to collect himself in private. Considering Noctis and Gladio seemed to be allergic to anything serious, he knew claiming he was leaving them due to his duties would be the best way to ensure he wouldn’t be followed.

Ignis stormed far away from the others with singleminded purpose, hands gripping his phone like a lifeline, tight enough he suspected it might be close to shattering. The feeling of Noctis’s confiscated phone vibrating in his pants pocket every few moments did little to make his grip loosen, especially considering he highly suspected it was a duplicate message from Cor questioning the prince.

The only thing that prevented him from breaking his phone was how, once he was out of eye sight of the camp, he quickly threw it as hard as he could in a random direction. Thankfully, it landed in a bush rather into one of the large rocks, despite the fact he really wished for it to shatter.

He rarely allowed himself such emotional outbursts, but he was alone. Nobody was here to see his melt down and realize he was unfit.

An advisor was there to be heard, not seen, and anything he might be seen saying or doing, or even not saying or doing was an extension to and reflection of the Prince. If he screwed up, not only was he ruining himself, but he was ruining his charge’s image. If Noctis screwed up, it was because Ignis wasn’t doing his job properly and advising the prince not to act or speak in a certain way.

It was a thankless job, mostly because nobody even really noticed he was there unless something was going south. Then, he took the blame in Noctis’s stead, and accepted the punishment for not being able to predict his charge’s actions before hand. His job was to be the voice of reason, and the body to take blame when reason was ignored so royalty could maintain its perfect image to the public.

Up till recently, he had been fine with that arrangement. Noctis meant more than the world to him since the moment he met him- the moment Noctis gave him purpose in his miserable life. But since their… becoming involved, life had held so much more meaning. It also held so much more risk.

Before, Ignis had always been so sure of everything, including himself and his life choices. Now, however, whenever someone high up entered his office he broke into a cold sweat, his hands became clammy and he was sure they knew. Positive that they at least suspected. Thankfully all his worrying was for naught so far.

Still, he became paranoid, and that paranoia kept him up at night and made him agitated, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

His job was to make Noctis’s life easier, and his charge happy. If… submitting himself to Noctis’s sexual desires occasionally made Noctis happy, then wasn’t he just doing his job? Wasn’t it better that he let his charge experiment and enjoy the pleasures of flesh with himself, rather than find a stranger on the street who would no doubt be less trustworthy? Like Noctis had said before, it wasn’t like he wasn’t already getting royal benefits beforehand. He had less ulterior motive than just about anyone else in the world, with the exception of Gladio.

Still, he would be an idiot to think that this relationship might actually last. Noctis, Gladio, and even Ignis’s duty to their country came before all else, even each other.

Ignis would be lying if he said he didn’t forget about all that when he was with them. Forget that, like Titan, he had the weight of the world balancing on his shoulders, and one wrong move would crush him, or destroy everything he had come to love.

Then again, maybe he was just being dramatic. Surely things weren’t that bad?

Ignis fisted his hair and paced back and fourth. No, this was definitely the kind of scandal that would destroy everything. No matter what he said to himself, he knew what he was doing was wrong. He should have never let it go this far. He should have never overlooked Noctis resting his hand on his leg that one time during a meeting. He should have pulled away. He should have never allowed Gladio to falsely correct his stance one day in training. He should have never leaned into their first kiss. He should have told when he discovered the two were together instead of cover for them till they dragged him into it with them.

He should have refused.

And of all the people in the castle, Cor had noticed something was going south?

He needed to be calm, composed and collect so he could think this through, but he couldn’t. His mind was racing too fast as it analyzed all the facts and tried to find a solution.

Nobody could know he was having a mental break down, just like nobody could know of his involvement with the prince. It wasn’t in his job description to be mentally compromised by something as meaningless as stress or, dare he say it, love.

No! No, love had nothing to do with it. It was simply his job to ensure the prince preformed his duties to his fullest, and if that meant occasionally preforming those duties himself to prevent his prince from looking incompetent, thus himself looking remiss in his duties to properly instruct said prince, he would. If that meant creating a safe sexual environment with which to allow his prince to explore without ending up in a tabloid or hospital, he would.

Noctis was his responsibility. If he didn’t do everything in his power to protect and guide, and help the prince show his best, what was even the point of him? He had practically raised him…

Ignis’s eyes widened and he nearly retched, hand coming up to cover his trembling lips. Oh, six, he was going to be sick!

He had practically raised him!

That’s why he should have been against this whole thing in the first place. This was so wrong on so many levels, even to his own mind. How could he justify this to someone else?

He was the advisor of the prince, having sexual relations with his charge, whom he had been in close contact with since he moved to Insomnia when he was six! What were people going to say when they found out! What if people thought…

Ignis dry heaved again, and this time he was sure it was his heart in his throat.

His mind was like a movie reel, replaying moments still so fresh in his memory despite how long ago they happened.  
Noctis, wetting the bed and coming to sleep in his rooms for the night. Noctis, screaming so loud that Ignis woke and raced to his room, rocking his charge back and fourth, humming lullabies till he fell back into a fitful rest. Nights when Noctis fell asleep on his lap to him reading a book, and he couldn’t bring himself to move back to his own bed for fear he might wake his sweetly slumbering prince.

He bit his fist, the red hot pain fighting away the images for the moment, but he knew they would be back. He couldn’t even bring himself to think about such things without wanting to puke.

They were all such pure memories… but how would people interpret such moments after finding out what that relationship evolved into over the years?

Such moments would be tainted in other people’s eyes. Ignis was the older one in the relationship, so obviously people would assume it was him that corrupted the prince, despite the fact that he was probably the most sexually repressed man he knew. Ignis was the advisor, he should have known better than to involve himself with his charge. Ignis was supposed to be smart. It didn’t matter if Noctis and Gladio were the ones who had pursued him. As the advisor, he should have known to put his foot down. He should have said no!

Dry laughter bubbled up his throat at that thought. If anyone was around, he was sure they would have had him committed, but it was just too patronizingly hilarious.

Who was he kidding? The reason Noctis was such a spoiled brat was because Ignis was a pushover. He was all bark and no bite. He failed Noctis spectacularly, so perhaps this was a fitting punishment?

The laughter bubbled down to a wretched sob.

Ignis had loved Noctis for so long. Loved him since the moment he first met the other boy. Loved him in a way that shouldn’t be tarnished with lust. Sex had never entered the equation till the subject was broached by Gladio, then practically forced by Noctis. He would have probably never even thought about Noctis in that capacity without them making the first move.

Ignis was married to his work. Not to say Ignis didn’t like the sex. Sex just… wasn’t as strong of a motivator as other things in his life. Like the need to be perfect. The need to be flawless. The need to show what an efficient machine he was, rather than a human with real emotions.

Before the relationship, he almost forgot what emotions were. They had no place in his line of work. Emotions were a liability. Emotions clouded judgement. Emotions caused this whole mess. Emotions made him care.

Maybe it would be best if he stopped seeing them? Tell Gladio and Noctis he couldn’t do it anymore. Maybe he should quit his job before it was discovered and their names were dragged down in the mud with his own.

Would they even want to see him anymore if he left?

Why did the idea of never seeing them again make his heart hammer harder than their impending discovery?

Ignis’s hand clenched at his chest as he tried to steady his breathing, knees buckling into the soft, burning sand, chest tightening in a way he didn’t know how to describe.

Now Cor knew something was off. Ignis messed up. He couldn’t blame his prince when he was supposed to be the one to show him right from wrong, despite the fact he was only a few years older than Noctis. It shouldn’t have been his soul responsibility to raise a child as a child himself!

Who was Ignis kidding? He was never a child. Life never gave him that option. He either became an adult and took care of things like a grownup, or he would be left behind.

Now, not only did some random student from Noctis’s school figure out what they were, but Cor was looking closely at them all. The only loose end he needed to tug on to unravel their lies and secrets was the blond back at the campsite, and he didn’t seem to be the kind that needed much pressure plied before all their secrets came tumbling out.

He needed to fix this.

He took a deep breath and slowly rose to his feet, unaware of how long he was kneeling there trying to catch a understandable train of thought.

He was the advisor.

He straightened his coat, furrowing his brow.

He was a politician!

He dusted off his pants and took a few steadying breaths.

He could do this. He had to do this. He knew how to handle scandals. He knew how to cover things up. He didn’t have much money to bribe Prompto with, as he was sure taking out too much would be considered suspicious, and they didn’t need more people looking in on it, but he had personal funds he could draw from without setting off any alarms.

He shakily walked over to the bush and began rooting around for his phone, pulling it out of the thorny shrub and assuring himself it wasn’t broken.

All he needed to do was learn more about this Prompto Argentum. Find out more information so if money wasn’t something to quiet him, perhaps there was something else they could offer without resorting to physical threats like the boy seemed intent upon them doing?

They needed to earn his trust, but he also needed to earn theirs. It was a two way street, and from the looks of it, people outside of their sphere of influence had done a pretty good job of shattering Prompto’s trust in others. It would take some time to build something out of nothing, and time was something they didn’t have to spare. He needed a shortcut.

He frowned when he noticed the low signal on his phone.

No matter. He needed to go to the nearest outpost to get some supplies anyway. Maybe while he was there he would be able to look up his files.

Ignis gave himself a quick once over before heading back to the camp like he hadn’t just had a full blown meltdown.

He was the advisor. He could do this.

——————

“Who would do something like this?” Noctis muttered to himself. He hadn’t had to deal with such cruelty since he was very young.

It was obvious Prompto dealt with it every day, however.

Noctis frowned. “I’m Sorry. We must have traumatized you,” Noctis stated when he saw he wasn’t getting a response beyond the pained grimace from the alcohol swab pressed to the plush lip.

“N-no! I’m the sorry one!” Prompo flushed, swab nearly going in his mouth as he vehemently shook his head. “I- I’m sorry I saw! I’m sorry I over reacted and hurt your guard. I’m… not use to people trying to help me and I… assumed the worst. And I’m really, really sorry I saw you guys… doing… that! I’m so, so, so, so, sorry!”

Noctis rolled his eyes and adjusted his grip, cupping the back of the blond’s head more firmly so he wouldn’t end up gagging him with the cotton accidentally. “Dude, you were in a locker. Not like you had a choice. And on top of that, Gladio nearly pulverized you and the locker. I’m not surprised you kinda flipped out at him.”

“S-still. It’s my fault.”

Noctis quirked his brow. Why did this kid insist on blaming himself? If this was his default setting, no wonder he always got picked on.

Noctis understood bullying in a very basic sense. Like, he knew it happened. He spent a majority of his childhood locked up in his castle like a princess from the storybooks because people were monsters at the very core. He always thought his protection was more of an after thought from his mother’s death than anything else. An overreaction due to the numbing pain his father no doubt felt when he lost his wife and nearly lost his son.

Noctis was told too often how much he looked like his mother by politicians at functions to be able to forget that tragic chapter of his life. Not that he actually saw the resemblance. It was funny how the worst memories always won out over the good ones. He had been so young when she died that all he remembered of her was the white skirts he buried his face in as a child, her laughter, her stern voice when she yelled at him, but all those visions were cloudy and dim compared to the solid memory he had of his mother’s face, cold and pale in a casket as he ran up to her, begging her to wake up in front of the whole kingdom. He really didn’t want to think he looked like her then. Both Cor and Clarus had pealed him off of her lifeless form and shoved him into Ignis’s wiry arms while his father stood at a podium, making an address.

He remembered hating his father that day, not for the death of his mother, but for not ordering her to get up. He was the king! Shouldn’t he have that kind of power? Couldn’t the crystal do anything?

But it wasn’t his father’s fault.

It was the fault of nameless and faceless people.

People had killed his mother. People had destroyed his childhood and made him into what he was. People had done this to Prompto, some random kid who couldn’t defend himself.

Noctis hated people.

It was easy to hate everyone when all you allowed yourself to see was the worst in them. It was harder to hate people when you saw them at their weakest, like what he was now seeing in his once nameless classmate, and the moments he glimpsed of his retainers over the years. That’s why he distanced himself from everyone. He didn’t want to go through the pain of attaching himself and loosing someone important to him again. He didn’t want to care when someone died. He didn’t want to feel as powerless as his father must have. The fact that he had let his guard down and allowed Ignis and Gladio so close to his heart was painful enough, but the realization that he might outlive them? That they would die for him – because of him?

He couldn’t let himself care for another, but here he was, doing just that. Caring for someone. Dabbing their wounds and allowing his eyes to memorize each and every freckle on his face, cataloging bruises with an unhappy frown like he had done this a million times before when really, this was a first.

Prompto sat deadly still, trying not to squirm too much while the prince dabbed at his busted lip with more care than anyone had ever shown him before. The fact that anyone would show someone like him any level of kindness was surprising, but the added bonus that it was the ice prince made him feel overwhelmed with happy, warm, fuzzy feelings in the pit of his stomach, almost like a baby chocobo decided to take up residency in there. Still, a part of his mind kept reminding him that it wouldn’t last. He didn’t deserve this. The moment they figured out how different he was, how much of a loser he was, they would hate him like the rest. The moment they found out how disgusting he was they would laugh and join the others in mocking him.

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything but a simpering, “Umm…” before his protests were halted by a gentle shushing from his prince as he cradled Prompto’s Head closer.

Something must have really been wrong with his lip, because the amount of attention Noctis was giving it was a little concerning. It started making him fidget with nervousness when Noctis angled his head back to get better light on it.

“So,” Noctis hedged to fill the silence and distract himself from the sudden need to jump the blushing teen in front of him. He was so docile. He really didn’t want to remove the cotton from the other’s lip yet, but he had already let it and his eyes linger there for too long not to be suspicious.

Maybe, Noctis thought, this wasn’t anything like what he felt with Gladio and Ignis. Noctis had once wanted to have something to take care of, dote on and cuddle with when everyone else was busy as a child. Something to fill the void of staring at the ceiling in his room, or listening to his tutors drone, which was just as interesting as the ceiling as far as he was concerned.

Something like a dog. Like the ones Luna had. Dogs were replaceable, but like his father said, dogs bit, so he never had one. Unfortunately he never actually stopped wishing for one as he got older. The closest thing he had to a pet was his figure of a carbuncle, and Ignis and Gladio weren’t the kind of people he could dote on and cuddle with the way he imagined even if he had wanted to. Their relationship and dynamic always revolved around them giving him the attention. Half the time they were so overbearing he couldn’t lift a finger. It would be nice to add this new feel to the group. Someone who he could take care of. Someone who needed him more than he needed them.

A commoner was kinda like a dog. They were replaceable, right? There were so many of them, anyway.

He looked at Prompto’s hair and nearly laughed out loud. He would be more like a pet chocobo than a dog.

He shook the thought off. Focus. He could do this. He could do this.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” Noctis prodded politely, trying to maintain a comfortable and relaxed environment so the other would talk more freely, but he was already certain his interests would get the better of him. After all, he had, shortly after meeting the boy, made plans to keep him quiet by offering him a place in his bed. What better way to keep someone quiet about a secret than to involve them in it? If he became a scandal, so too would Prompto, and judging by his circumstances he couldn’t afford to turn them down.

What commoner in their right mind would turn down an offer like that anyway?

Blackmail with a delicious added bonus of having the exotic, freckled blond to share his bed for a night. What could go wrong?  
Maybe more than one night if he could swing it – convince him to stay. Not that Noctis needed or wanted him to stay. Never. It would just be more fun to have someone else to play with for a little while. He was already sure Gladio would be interested. Gladio was almost always interested, and Ignis would probably let him get away with murder if such an occasion arose, so he wasn’t too worried there.

He just needed to check how interested Gladiolus was later, with a little gentle nudging and physical stimulation if he needed warmed up to the idea.

Noctis shook the thought off and slowly removed the cotton-ball. If he was going to try to ensnare the blond, he had to make his move delicately, but quickly. Test the waters and see how much adjusting to the idea he might need, and see if he was so traumatized that gentle coaxing wouldn’t be possible. He only had the rest of the weekend to set the trap and snare his prize.

The hardest part would be getting his classmate to admit to himself he wanted to be involved. Convince him that it was partially his own idea, not Noctis’s. It was how Noctis had gotten both of his retainers into his bed, anyway, so it was a tried and true method. The only thing he could see making this an issue in the near future was Prompto’s apparent naive innocence and embarrassment about everything.

He was going to have to get Prompto comfortable enough to talk sex. Already he knew that, like with Ignis at the beginning, he would have to be the aggressor to some degree just to get him to understand his intentions. He just needed to make sure not to come on too strong. That might scare him away, or make him think he was making fun. Then he wouldn’t be able to get anything out of him.

“If you need to,” Noctis hedged with a gentle smile, “you know you can go ahead and ask anything. I will answer what I can.”

His helpful demeanor almost shattered at the sight of the freshly bleeding lip when he finally pulled the swab completely away from the wound. It made the rage and a hunger for retribution bubble up inside himself, nearly ruining his previous focus.

It looked so painful. He wanted to take that lip into his own mouth and kiss and suck it better. He was the prince, and this was his classmate- a citizen under his protection- under his rule- His!

Noctis looked away, coughing into his arm to hide the fury he must have been radiating. He had only felt himself become so possessive over someone twice before in his life. The idea that some commoners had caused such harm to his new interest- that they touched Prompto in such a way? It made him murderous.

Meanwhile, Prompto mulled over the prince’s words, oblivious to the unspoken mood-swing. Did he have some questions? Prompto wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Wasn’t that the understatement of the century? However, all those questions were probably sure fire ways to offend the Prince of Insomnia, and definitely none of his business. “I… shouldn’t…” he scratched the back of his head, ducking away now that he was no longer being held so tightly by the prince’s firm grip.

Noctis snorted, letting Prompto enjoy the moment of freedom. “You already know we all are sleeping together.” Noctis pulled out the bandages. “Pretty sure that is about as bad as it could be. A little more information won’t kill anyone if what you know already hasn’t.” Ignis would have probably dissagreed with him there, but he would make it up to the advisor later. “You are safe.”

There were so many questions Prompto wanted to ask. But those questions were all far too personal. And he was kinda scared to find out the answer, or even ask himself the question of… why he was interested in knowing such personal details about this kind of a relationship. Was he… could he actually be interested in…?

No. No, of course not. The girls in his class were pretty. Really pretty. He always liked to admire their fair features and curves, and he doubted what he witnessed would change any of that.

He stole a glance at Gladio, just to make sure they weren’t being listened to. He was both relieved, and nervous to notice that the man had earbuds in and was working on assembling a tent that looked like it would be far too small for all of them to fit in. If his eyes lingered a little longer on Gladio’s pecs than normal, it was simply because he was mentally telling himself that cleavage had no place on a man, despite how attractively sweat seemed to bead in the crevice of muscle as he worked, glistening in a way that reminded Prompto far too much of the pretty girls on the track team he stole glances at whenever they bent over to tie their shoes. Except with more tattoos and no shirt.

Thankfully, Gladio payed them absolutely no mind, a small smile lighting his features as he went through the motions of setting up the camp with a reverent bliss that betrayed his enjoyment of the activity.

It was just Prompto and Noctis. Alone.

He could do this!

Prompto turned his complete attention back to the prince. “Um… any question?” He tried to hide the uncertainty in his voice and failed when his voice came out as a prepubescent squawk. He fidgeted quietly as the prince gently reached for his hand, fingers delicately brushing over his skin as the damage was taken in and bracelets were carefully removed.

“Any question.” Noctis promised, gingerly placing the hand on his lap, relishing the heat and weight of a foreign limb against his leg. Oddly enough, there was a patch of skin on the wrist that looked like dirt had been ground into it, or maybe Prompto had written something in ink on his wrist before it was shredded to hell. He he would have to keep an eye on that in case of an infection. “Just remember that you may have to return the favor.”

Prompto flushed in embarrassment at the gentle attention given to what was left of his barcode. It had nearly been rubbed clean off his wrist, and Prompto couldn’t decide if he was thankful or not about that. On the plus side, Noctis couldn’t see that unsightly mark, but it still hurt like crazy and, unlike a normal tattoo, he knew it would grow back with the skin. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t tried just about everything in the book to try to rid himself of it, including trying to rub it off.

He would have let himself become depressed with that thought if not for the very distracting realization that the prince was touching his hand.

…why was he so happy about that?

Prompto’s face heated and looked away. He felt like a child asking an adult where babies came from. “This is a really weird thing to bring up, especially considering I am a high schooler, and am supposed to watch… porn and explore, and stuff… but I don’t…” The words hung awkwardly in the air between them.

Noctis looked up at Prompto’s eyes and caught the desperate plea in the glittering blue gaze. It was like Prompto wanted him to voice what he was obviously too embarrassed to voice himself.

Well, while Noctis really felt sorry for the other, he enjoyed watching him squirm even more. After all, wasn’t the first step in solving a problem admitting you had one? Prompto would never be able to do that if he couldn’t even talk about sex without turning into a tomato. So, in a way, wasnt Noctis helping him? He was also helping himself at the same time, but he didn’t need to admit to that. All he needed to do was lay down the breadcrumbs and let Prompto nibble his own path straight into Noctis’s waiting hands.

Noctis feigned innocent. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t…” Prompto gestured to everything, “know?”

“Don’t _know_ what?”

“I don’t really know what I saw!!!” He finally blurted. Face so red that Noctis wondered if he was sunburned.

“You saw it,” Noctis reiterated, “but you don’t know what you saw?” He snorted. “It was pretty self explanatory, and you did a good job of telling what you saw earlier to believe that.”

Prompto looked away, twisting Gladio’s shirt in his hand with a pained expression. “I thought sex was about love, and kindness and- and gentle touches.” Prompto had a feeling his face would be permanently red by the time this conversation was over. He wasn’t even going to get into the gay aspect of it. Or the fact there was more than two people involved, which he was sure was never covered in Sex-Ed.

“Oh!” Noctis gasped, pretending like he finally understood what Prompto was talking about. “That’s what you are hung up on,” he shrugged and continued wrapping the bandage like it was a question he answered every day, unabashed. “Sex doesn’t always mean love, but in our case, I guess it is about love?” Heck, even Noctis was blurry on that one. “Love and trust.” He reaffirmed to himself. “However, different people have different ways to show their love, and prove their trust.”

“Oh….” Love wasn’t really a subject that Prompto was well versed in, and for obvious reasons, neither was trust. He had read old romance books and plays for class, but nothing like that happened in Romeo and Juliet. He was pretty sure a teacher would have died of a heart attack if it had. Furthermore, the closest thing he had to a non confrontational relationship with anyone was what he had with his mother. And even then, she wasn’t home often, she forgot to leave him money for food, and she rarely called when she was gone unless to tell him something bad. When he kissed her goodbye on that rare occasion he had the chance, it was always on the cheek, awkward, and more out of obligation. After all, that was what normal kids did. Then again, Prompto wasn’t normal. He was a loser. There must have been a reason he was given up for adoption, after all. He was unlovable, but he couldn’t stop himself from wondering what life would be like if he wasn’t.

“How do normal people love, then?” The words left his mouth before he knew he was even voicing his thoughts aloud. His body tensed and he flinched, waiting for Noctis to laugh like they always did, but it surprisingly never came.

“I…” Noctis scrunched up his face, trying to figure out how to answer the question for him self as well. It was hard to describe. “I’m far from normal, and my interactions and understanding of what is normal is more than likely skewed. It’s hard to explain. For me it just sort of happened,” with a friendly nudge, of course. “I can’t imagine being with anyone else.”

“You are a Prince, right?” Prompto realized, aghast. “Aren’t you supposed to be with a princess?”

Noctis snorted at the new line of questioning, easily not taking offense with the childlike, innocent blond looking beseechingly up at him. “Well, I am kinda gay.” Noctis pointed out, gingerly tying off the bandage. “You would be surprised what being told all your life that you will need to procreate with a woman in order to continue your line can do to a kid. The idea of laying with a woman is repulsive now. And then being told that you will one day have to marry for political reasons over love? All that pressure builds, you know? So… yeah, I turned out gay. Maybe I was born gay. Hard to know which came first.”

“So how did you figure it out?”

“That I was gay?” Noctis loved the sight the blushing blond made when he bashfully looked away and nodded. After all, what use was it asking a question like that unless Prompto was questioning his own sexuality to some degree.

“Well,” Noctis started, “I am very different from a normal person, and that is a rather personal question.” He smirked, loving the direction the conversation was going, but still needing a little insurance. “If I answer it, you have to answer me a question of equal or greater value.” That way, if Prompto was the kind of person tempted to leak his personal information to someone, he would have something to lord over him after. “Does that sound fair?”

“Um… sure, I guess?” Like Prompto had any information a prince would find interesting.

“Hmm… I don’t know where to begin.” Noctis drummed his fingers on Prompto’s wrist. Smirking as he thought. “I don’t really know when I noticed that I loved them, per say. I just… noticed them one day. They have always been my retainers since a young age,” and that was putting it lightly. They were his playmates when he was still young, and his protectors and confidants when he got older. “It was so gradual I didn’t notice it till it was almost too late.”

Prompto, thankfully, waited quietly, not even fidgeting as Noctis’s eyes zeroed in on the wrist.

Noctis could remember it like it was yesterday, embers of pure rage still not quite extinguished, even though years had passed since he had started the relationship. It had been Gladio that he noticed first.

“Gladio became less attentive to me one day.” Noctis swiped the alcohol swab a little harder over Prompto’s wrist than necessary at that memory.

When Noctis’s mother had died, so too did his innocence. It was hard, at first, to allow himself to laugh and play again. The death of his mother made his father more distant, as if he was afraid to touch him just in case he was taken away from him too. That was what Noctis always felt, anyway. In truth, maybe his father was always as busy with the crown of Lucis as he was after her death, but he no longer had her to distract him of his father’s absence. No longer had her reminding him of how much his father loved them.

But then, Gladio showed up, and so did Ignis, and he kinda took it for granted that they had to play with him. It was practically their job to keep him happy, and he rarely made it easy. He made them jump through so many hoops just to prove to himself that they wouldn’t leave him like his mother did, or forget about him like he felt his father did.

“They were the only people even close to my age in the castle every single day. They always doted on me. Lavished me with attentions befitting of the Prince of Lucis. They played with me when I wanted, what I wanted. Then, almost so fast I didn’t notice, Gladio got older and playing tag in the courtyard was a whole lot less interesting to him than chasing the scullery maids in the great hall and the Glaives in the training rooms.”

Noctis shook his head, hands clenching, remembering the first woman he caught his older lover in a passionate embrace with. Then the first man. The string of lovers was almost endless, and it became yet another reason he hated nameless faces and people in general.

“He started sneaking around with people closer to his age. Pft!” Noctis snorted bitterly. “Like those one night stands were more important to him than his prince!” The insolence of it all was unbearable as well, and the pain lancing through Noctis at the time had been crippling. People always left him, his mother died, his father abandoned him to Ignis’s care, but- “He knew better than to leave me. Because of an assassination attempt when I was young I had become a shut in, depending on their everyday interactions to get me through it all. I was isolated.” A self imposed isolation. “They were… quite literally all I had during that dark time where I stayed in my rooms, scared of what would happen if I left, and the shadows on the walls, and every open window. They helped me through it. The realization that Gladio had family ties and a life beyond me, beyond what I could ever hope to have… infuriated me.” It had also forced him to come out of his comfort zone to chase after his shield, but he didn’t want to admit to the fact anything good had come from Gladio’s lack of attention.

Prompto whimpered, and Noctis realized he was holding his arm too roughly. He relaxed his grip and looked up, casting his audience with a grin that probably wasn’t as empty or innocent as he intended.

The pain of that moment that Noctis realized he didn’t just love Gladio, but that he needed him to be completely, irrevocably his and his alone in every way was still as strong and fresh as ever, but he didn’t think he had ever actually spoken aloud what he had felt till now. He never felt comfortable enough, and the emotion was too raw and made him feel vulnerable. But Prompto had a charming, disarming quality about him that he couldn’t help how vivid his words were becoming. Couldn’t help but relish the attention Prompto was hanging on with each and every word he spoke. Attention that he wanted to remain on him.

“They were, and still are, mine,” Noctis reaffirmed. After all, without him Gladio wouldn’t be a shield and Ignis wouldn’t have anyone to advise. “But that didn’t seem to stop them from wanting more from life. The sudden realization that, one day, I might not be the center of their world? That either of them would put someone else before me… give vows and promises to someone that wasn’t me… get married for love, something I was never able to consider doing?! It pissed me off. So, I started asking myself, what could I give Gladio to prevent him from ever looking anywhere else ever again?”

Obviously not money, Gladio had enough of that, and he would laugh in Noctis’s face when he pretended to jokingly bribe him into standing up his dates to stay home and play video games. “Once I figured out what Gladio did with his dates, well, it was only a matter of time before he fell into my bed. After all, sex isn’t that sacred to a prince as it is a princess, and I was going to have to do it one day with someone I barely knew. Why not have it be with someone I trusted till then?”

Noctis snorted when he took in the somewhat shocked expression of his classmate. “As you can tell, I’m not much of a romantic. I’ll be the first to admit that my intentions of bedding, or getting my retainers to bed me, weren’t exactly pure to start with. I mean, I was planning on using it as leverage if I had to. After all, I am sure most of the court would have their heads if they ever tried to leave me and it ‘accidentally’ slipped that they had been abusing their positions. But, it never came to that, and what I thought would be a one night stand between me and my shield turned into something more.”

Noctis tried to make it sound as if he were proud of this, happy that he had come up with such a twisted plan to keep his retainers nearer to himself through sexual coercion, but it was obvious from the sorry expression on Prompto’s face as he spoke that he saw through his false bravado. He somehow saw that scared, lonely child Noctis still was deep down inside. He saw through it all, and that made Noctis feel terrified, exposed, and vulnerable like he hadn’t ever felt before, even when being threatened at knife point.

While he was sent mentally reeling, Prompto’s bruised wrist pulled out of his grip just enough that fingers gently slipped into his own and squeezed.

Noctis never expected to admit to such depravity before, but in the occasion that he imagined speaking such words to anyone, he expected to be told how disgusting he was. What a monster he was, and that he wasn’t fit to be king. Never… comforted for feeling so desperate that he considered using sex as a way to keep and maintain his only longest lasting companionships.

He gritted his teeth, batting the fingers away indifferently before returning to his original task of patching the wrist up, hardening his heart so he wouldn’t think about how he was planning a similar scenario with the person showing him such kindness.

He didn’t need to look at Prompto’s face to know he resembled a kicked puppy. He didn’t care, just like he hadn’t cared about Gladio or Ignis’s feelings. He wouldn’t let himself care.

“I’m sorry if you had wished to hear something different. Like, how the light reflected in Gladio’s eyes, or how Ignis said something that made my stomach twist into knots and I just knew,” Noctis snarked. “Maybe that is how most people realize they love someone, but, as I am sure you know, I am not most people.”

Prompto disliked the way Noctis said that he wasn’t most people with a bitter sneer. After all, being prince was better than being most people, wasn’t it? There hadn’t been a day gone by that Prompto hadn’t passed Noctis in the hall and wished they could trade places. That people would look at him with the same shocked awe instead of disgust. Noctis was royalty! People had to respect him. Prompto, on the other hand, had no real reason explaining why he couldn’t fit in with his classmates beyond the fact he was just weird. The odd (ugly) duck out.

Maybe, however, they were on two ends of the same extreme that excluded them from the world around them.

“What about Ignis?” Prompto found himself asking curiously, trying to keep the prince from dwelling too long on a subject Prompto knew all too well.

Noctis hesitantly smiled, glad to see that his snappish behavior hadn’t scared Prompto away. “Ignis wasn’t quite the same,” he admitted slowly to himself. “He was converted to my way of thinking shortly after I figured out how to get Gladio. Obviously they have different personalities and needs. After all, Ignis never strayed like Gladio did from his duties, but often times those duties took priority over me. I just needed to remind him that he was mine, and nobody or thing came before me. Gladio is good at reminding him to take a break as well.”

“But… why aren’t you… why do you let them use you?” Prompto could kind of understand that Noctis wanted their attention, that he needed it, but what made it become the scene he witnessed in the hall?

Noctis tilted his head from one shoulder to the other, as if trying to weigh his next words. “I don’t know. It’s silly, I know I could literally have anyone I wanted, but the idea of letting anyone else touch me in such an intimate way… or letting someone else touch them without my permission? It makes me more than a little upset. Probably not the healthiest way to think, but what monarch isn’t slightly unhinged? It wasn’t like I forced them into it. Both are willing and more than happy to oblige me. I give them my attention in return for theirs. So, I guess it isn’t always pure like the storybooks say.”

The jaded way Noctis said they obliged him made Prompto wonder if Noctis even considered what they had as real love. After all, they were his guards. They would die for him weather he was sleeping with them or not, but Prompto could tell, despite all the barbed comments and squabbles, the other two men were obviously besotted with their prince for reasons they never voiced to him, just like he doubted Noctis ever voiced this to them.

Prompto tried to peer deeper into the prince’s eyes when he saw uncertainty claw its way up to peak out of the dark blue windows of his soul, but breath caught at the poisonous, dark look that quickly replaced it, trapping him in his sights. Just like Noctis’s smooth words captured and ensnared his attention with a somewhat twisted smile as he retold the story, preening as he finally admitted to what he had done to manipulate his lover’s passions, and what he would more than likely keep doing.

“But… why?”

Prompto wondered if either Ignis or Gladio interpreted the events leading up to their union in such a way, but was quickly distracted by that thought when Noctis’s attentions seemed to narrow the world down to just the two of them. He shivered, a chill running down his spine as Noctis loomed closer.

This was the most emotion he was pretty sure he had ever seen the prince exhibiting. He knew he should have been disturbed by the level of jealousy and possessiveness his classmate had admitted to. He should have been sick, but part of him, this tiny voice in the back of his head whispered to him, telling him how nice it would be to know someone in the world wanted him so much that they would obsess about how to ensnare his attentions. If that wasn’t love and devotion, even if it wasn’t the most normal or healthiest of ways to express it, Prompto really didn’t know what to call it.

Then again, Prompto was probably so starved for any kind of attention that wasn’t physically harmfull that he would proudly accept any emotional scars someone would burden him with if they promised him even a semblance of love.

He lost himself in the prince’s stare, knowing the heat he saw there must be imagined. He was so screwed up to think that a person in a relationship with two, extremely attractive men would even humor the thought of looking at him like that.

Wait, why did he even want to be involved like that?! He didn’t need another reason for people to hate him. He was weird enough that he didn’t need to add ‘fag,’ or ‘queer,’ to the long list of names people called him.

“You must think I’m crazy, but,” Noctis snorted, hating the pitying look he had seen in the abused blond’s eyes just a few moments prior. If anyone deserved pity, it was Prompto, not the prince! How dare he think the prince of Lucis deserved pity, despite how deep inside, Noctis craved it.

He wanted to make Prompto regret assuming someone like him needed pity. He wanted Prompto to understand what a disgusting person he was! Noctis let go of the freshly bandaged wrist to lean closer, just close enough to let his fingers linger on Prompto’s thigh as he whispered into the panicking blond’s ear. “There is little I wouldn’t do to keep the ones I care about, love, and trust by my side.” His fingers tightened when he felt the body start to pull away. He breathed heavier, letting out a sultry puff against his captive’s neck and ear, smirking when he saw the tendons strain. “You know,” a wicked smile twisted the ends of his mouth as he imagined biting down on that neck, marking it the same way he did with his other lovers, make his classmate bleed more than undeserved emotions, “even if I didn’t enjoy the sex, I am pretty sure I would do it just so they would never be able to leave me.” The figure shivered beneath him. Good. He should be afraid.

He brushed the crazy blond mane out of his companion’s eyes, loving the uncertain way blue eyes watched his every movement with a wrinkle in his brow above, and lips pursed in what he hoped to interpret as confused interest and weary confusion.

“Gladio likes to think he is top dog,” Noctis continued, “because he is so strong and dominant, but really, there is a certain level of ownership one has- or power one gains over another by surrendering and allowing another to have that level of control over you. Permitting them to lose themselves inside you.” Prompto hiccuped and coughed at the inappropriate words, which drove Noctis further to speak his mind on the subject. “He may think he is in control, but he knows he can’t have anything without my say so.”

Noctis’s eyes darkened when he noticed the way Prompto was shifting around in his seat to hide what he assumed was burgeoning desire. If he was this easy to rile up, then it might not take as long as Noctis once thought to win him over and ensure his silence.

He traced his finger down the dazed blond’s cheek, smirking at the blush that followed in its wake. Was this what Gladio felt every time he pursued either Ignis or himself? Like a wolf on the prowl? It was exhilarating.

“Even if I pretend to resist him on occasion, it’s just so he feels even more grateful for what I allow him to do.” Exactly the kind of sentiment he wanted to inspire in Prompto. “Makes him work a little harder for my attention. When he satisfies himself, it’s because I allowed him to. All because of me. Isn’t that a delicious thought?” He pressed, leaning close enough that one wrong move would lead to his lips brushing the other’s ear. “Aren’t you the least bit curious what that might feel like?”

Prompto shivered a little bit. He didn’t notice the way his breath was coming in short, uneven pants till the end, when the breath of the prince caressed his face in the same way. He didn’t understand what was being asked. His thoughts were to blurry. This was too much attention. Too much physical contact.

But also not enough? It didn’t make sense. His fingers clenched into the fabric of his pants. He wanted to push away, but the idea of placing his hand on the other made him want to also draw him closer. He was trapped in that intense look the raven haired boy was setting on him, hypnotized like a field mouse before a rattle snake.

Prompto couldn’t breath. He was suffocating, drowning. He couldn’t think, and that was both terrifying and liberating all at once and he didn’t want to figure out why!

Noctis waited a few more minutes before realizing Prompto was practically catatonic, sighing and sitting back to give the other more breathing room, trying to shrug the whole thing off like it never happened and hope that Prompto wasn’t freaking out too much. “So, I have a little bit of a possessive streak.” He didn’t want to push to hard too fast, despite how easy it was to let himself get carried away with the delicious way Prompto responded to everything.

Prompto was still sitting there, mouth slightly parted in consternation. It was adorable, despite the fact Noctis was fairly certain he broke him. On the plus side, he wasn’t running away screaming yet.

He picked up the wrist he had just finished to inspect his shoddy work, sighing heavily in a way he hoped Prompto would interpret as meaning he thought his classmate was being incredibly thick and immature for not understanding what should have been basic. “You still don’t get it, do you?”

“No…” Prompto fidgeted, wishing more than anything else he could understand what just happened. “Kinda?… I don’t know.”

“Well, here is a simple question that might help you figure it out: did you like what you saw?”

Noctis was surprised to see the blond respond with a red faced nod. He had thought he was going to have to push for that answer. “I-I don’t know why,” Promto stressed. “I’m really sorry! I knew you guys would have been grossed out if you knew — you probably are — and I was grossed out that I couldn’t stop myself from… um.”

“Hey!” Noctis cooed, an easy smile slipping onto his features, easily replacing the devilish grin that had been there moments before like it was nothing. “You are judging yourself harder than you judged what you saw us doing. Your reaction was completely normal, despite the fact you don’t really understand it.”

And that made Prompto all the more miserable. “I think I would have understood my reaction more if it was…” with the slow reboot of his brain, Prompto took a deep breath and let his stress get the better of him, words vomiting from his mouth faster than he could keep up with. “-anything like what we learned about in sex Ed- Or, like the video I looked up once after that out of curiosity then deleted the search history before mom could see- I don’t think I ever realized that there were different ways to-to-to?- I mean, it’s one thing being called a cock-sucker, because, like, ‘cock’ is a dirty word, and what could be grosser than someone putting that bit in their mouth- but then seeing it in action, it’s like- crap, people actually do that, right?! And, like, you think it should be disgusting- because people associate that name with me because they think I am disgusting- but for some strange reason my body is not with the program, so they must be right! No wonder everyone at school thinks I am a–”

Noctis rocked back, wincing a bit at the frenzied intensity. He was alarmed and a little horrified to realise that his classmate’s face was verging on purple with lack of oxygen and there were unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Noctis quickly pressed a single, alcohol drenched finger into Prompto’s lips, making the teen wrinkle his nose and gag when he inhaled a big, much needed breath.

“Calm down,” he grumbled with a roll of his eyes, ego taking a major hit at being called a cock-sucker in a roundabout, unintentional way. “Most people have reactions to viewing stuff like that.” He still remembered his first reaction to seeing something like that. He was being abnormally nosey and found Gladio’s secret porn stash when he was 14. He smiled fondly to himself, remembering sneaking back into his guard’s room off and on for the next two years after till he finally got enough courage to convince Gladio to join him. “Heck, some people who claim they don’t even like it still watch that kind of stuff and get a little turned on by it. You witnessed live porn. I would be surprised if you didn’t react a little.”

“By it…” Prompto demurely tugged harder at the hem of his shirt, unaware of the way one strap had slid innocently down his arm and was exposing his nipple like a slutty pinup girl, “do you mean the gay stuff, or the forceful stuff?”

Ah! Noctis’s eyes widened as he took in the situation from Prompto’s perspective, a victim of bullying, instantly understanding the hesitation and nervousness.

Prompto obviously liked the slightly darker side of what he had witnessed, like when Gladio had pinned down Iggy and forced Noctis to suck him off. That was good for Noctis, considering he kinda liked that stuff too… but if Prompto admitted it to himself then he probably felt like he would be admitting that he wanted to be bullied and abused, despite the fact consent was never given to his past abusers, and he rather suspected, from the whole blushing virgin act, sex had never been involved in those situations either.

What a pickle.

Noctis shrugged easily. “Both. Some people are kinky. Ain’t nothing wrong with that. A lot of people like watching kinky stuff, but can’t actually bring themselves to do it. Doesn’t mean it is any less stimulating to the mind and body, though.”

Prompto looked up at him, a hopefull expression lightening the worry. “Normal people… come just from watching that? Even if they aren’t gay or-or don’t like being… p-pinned down?”

This really was too easy. “Like I said, sex is about trust, too,” He immediately plied. “But if doing it isn’t your cup of tea, there is an entire porn industry focused on just viewing that kind of stuff and more. Heck, maybe you are interested in that kind of stuff too, and just weren’t with the right—“

Wait…

His mouth hung open for a moment as he reprocessed Prompto’s first question. It was like trying to turn the keys in a broken car, but the engine just wouldn’t keep going no matter how hard he tried.

After far too long, and one mental nose bleed and anurism later due to the implications, Noctis did a double take. “Wait, wait, wait… you came?!”

He was practically screaming, and Prompto jolted and looked around the campsite like he was afraid someone would have heard. Gladio was still working not far away with his music blasting.

“I thought you said that was normal to react!!” He hissed, hands flapping like he was asking Noctis to keep it down, but the prince had no such intention.

“I was more on the lines of, like, a boner or something!!” And he was afraid this was going to take a while? Noctis was so excited that he could no longer control his mouth or enthusiasm, not like he had been trying very hard before.

His classmate had come watching them! Damn, they must have looked really hot! “Hey, I thought your hands were tied behind your back! How did you…?”

Prompto blushed harder and frowned. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“No! No, I didn’t mean to shame you! I was just surprised you were able to find an angle in there to pound one out.” For a second, Noctis was afraid he wouldn’t be able to coax an answer out of him yet again. Then he remembered the fact he was owed one and smiled. “You owe me an answer from earlier. I told you about me and my retainers. Now you have to tell me.”

Prompto looked chagrined and uncomfortable, but he answered anyway, unable to meet the prince’s eyes. “…the locker door.”

“What?”

“I kinda humped the locker door until I came, alright?!”

“Fuck!” That would have been right where Ignis was standing. He practically humped Ignis’s back. Ifrit that was hot! “Wait, does that mean…” Noctis grabbed his classmate by the shins and both dragged him closer and pulled them appart, yanking up the hem of the shirt before Prompto could yelp a protest, nearly falling off of the rock when he tumbled back onto his elbows. “You are still wearing creamed pants!?”

Prompto squirmed and kicked, stomach doing uncomfortable flips at the sight of the prince kneeled between his splayed legs, looking down at his clothed crotch with such intensity that he thought it might catch fire. Unfortunately enough, his dick relished the attention the prince was bestowing on it, standing straighter while he personally drew deeper in onto himself. “Don’t- Sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!”

Noctis ignored him, fingers wandering further up the legs, thumb tracing the inner seem dangerously. “No wonder Gladio said you enjoyed yourself.” Prompto’s breath hitched adorably as he squirmed, his face flush with want and need, but his conscience obviously clouded by the foreign pleasure he was receiving at such treatment. “Must have either seen or felt the evidence when he was trying to get you to calm down in the hall.” Noctis reached the apex of his thighs and squeezed just hard enough to get another yelp.

“Please! Stop!” Prompto tried to pull himself off of his elbows to push the prince away, but his injured shoulder flared up in pain, making him grimace and fall back completely flat against the rock. “Your shield is-is just over there!”

“Is that the only reason you want me to stop? Because of him?” Noctis grinned widely when he realized his captive’s predicament, moving further between Prompto’s legs and pushing the shirt further up his body. The boy’s body was way too receptive to his treatment despite his reluctant and confused protests, legs splaying wider and nipples pebbling despite the fact he was begging for him to stop. “He has seen me doing worse things, you know.”

Tempted though he was, he didn’t want to press too hard. If he played it all out like he planned, the turnabout would be sweet. Turnabout being that the other boy might beg him for aid rather than him force himself onto the other. Always operate from a position of power, and if that position just happened to be that the other felt like he owed him something, so be it. Especially considering the uncomfortable bulge in the already ruined crotch of the pants displayed how desperate the other must be close to getting.

He smirked and took another cotton swab to gingerly press against the cut on the blond’s abdomen, pretending like that was what he had been planning to do the whole time.

Prompto both sighed in relief despite the somewhat dizzying whiplash he experienced when Noctis redirected his focus away from his now throbbing cock. Had he imagined that whole thing? Of corse he did. Nobody would really look at him like that or want anything like that from him. Right?

He hissed at the burn of alcohol against his abdomin, bucking up against the pressure with a shamed hiss. “I’m sorry!!!” Why did that even feel nice? He could have probably come from that if it wasn’t for the fact he was extremely conscious of the fact the prince could probably see him down there, and he didn’t want him to see such a disgusting display. “It’s not right,” he squeaked.

“Don’t worry. It’s a natural reaction. It’s not like you can help it.”

He cried out again and it almost sounded like a moan to Noctis’s ears.

“And if Gladio does see us… doesn’t that just make it more exciting?”

“N-no! He’ll be mad!”

“It’s okay,” Noctis dipped lower and braced a hand above Prompto’s shoulder so he was hovering over the prone form. “He gives the best punishments.”

Prompto’s breath hitched once, twice, and then just kept hitching. Noctis pulled back to realize that he had obviously pushed too hard too fast. The kid was very nearly sobbing.

“Shit! I’m sorry! I take it back! Just… please calm down.” He looked frantically around the campsite. “Iggy can smell tears like a shark smells blood! Shhhhhh!”

“You don’t understand!” Prompto hiccuped. “My mom nearly murdered me for finding a dirty picture one of our classmates planted on me! I can’t do this! If Nobody loved me before, nobody will ever love me because I am so fucking ugly, now I am a freak, and what if I’m gay? Now even my own mother will hate me when she finds—“

Well, Noctis mused with a grim determination, if he had already pushed him hard enough to get him to cry, might as well give one last push to see if he could knock everything back into place.

He took a deep breath and smashed his lips against the other’s, enjoying the way that the figure gasped in surprise, lips parting in an inticing way that Noctis decided not to take advantage of yet, just holding there with a firm pressure. He really hoped the commoner didn’t have any kind of easily transmitted diseases, because he could taste the delicious tang of blood wetting his lips, along with the bitter hint of the alcohol he used to clean the cut.

Slowly, the hiccuping became less frequent as Noctis swallowed each and every one of them, and the limbs beneath him relaxed.

Noctis gently pulled away, hands holding Prompto’s face steady. “Sorry. I couldn’t think of any other way to get you to shut up and calm down.”

If Noctis thought he had broken Prompto before, he was sorely mistaken. His eyes were so empty and glazed as he stared up at the sun that he could have been mistaken for a lifeless corpse. “I’m disgusting”

“If you really think that, then you must think I am disgusting too,” Noctis reminded, letting another kiss linger at the corner of his captive’s lips to remind him who started the kiss. “And to think that about your prince would be treasonous, wouldn’t it?” He teased “You don’t think I am disgusting, do you?”

Prompto flailed, obviously trying to get up before being firmly pressed back into the rock with a shove. “N-no!”

“Good.” Noctis smirked. “You can’t deny who you are any more than I can deny I am the prince. You might make other people happy by doing that, but you will never be happy.” He drunkenly let his nose nuzzle into Prompto’s neck, enjoying the shudder that earned him. “And to be honest, you don’t seem to be doing a good job at the former, so why not focus on the latter for a little bit.”

“Whatever.” He was obviously goin to start making fun of Prompto soon. Laugh at him for thinking… whatever he was thinking. “Can you let me up now?”

“I don’t know. I’m kinda comfortable up here, and I don’t quite believe you agree with what I just said.”

“You can’t make me accept myself.”

“No,” gently pressed his lips into the hollow beneath Prompto’s ear, working a path to his jaw that had the body slowly relaxing beneath him. “But I can make you accept me, apparently. Would you like that?”

Noctis felt the body shiver under him, then the head bobbled as a pitiful whimper escaped his captive’s lips.

“You have to use your words, Prompto. I don’t know what that noise means,” he chuckled.

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“…make me accept you?”

The words hung in the air, the blond clenching his eyes as tight as possible while Noctis rolled his own fondly. It was probably the best he was going to get out of the awkward teen. He should take it and run with it.

Of course, the voice of reason just had to step back into the camp at that exact moment, sights zeroing to the compromising position his Prince found himself in. “Noctis! If all you are going to do is molest Prompto, go help Gladio pitch the tent!”

Noctis rolled his eyes dramatically pushing up from his prize. Ignis really did have the best cock-blocking timing and talent of everybody.

“Can't You help him?” He wined petulantly. “I’m obviously busy here.”

Oblivious, Gladio finally turned to see what was going on right behind him, removing an earbud, looking equally shocked, and appalled, and probably a little disappointed at missing the show. “What the hell, Noctis! Leave him alone, get off your lazy ass, and get to work.”

“I can't.”

“Why?”

“Someone needs to keep an eye on our prisoner,” Noctis joked, pressing his hand down on Prompto’s chest when he tried to sit up and explain their position. “Keep him occupied so he doesn’t think about running or trying to escape. And I know just how to ‘occupy’ him.”

Prompto was so red Noctis was beginning to suspect it was sunburn more than embarrassment at this point. “Hey! Not funny.”

“I never said it was supposed to be funny.” He leaned closer, nibbling on the blond’s ear, ignoring the shocked and appalled exclamations and noises the two behind them were making in favor of focusing on his new victim. “Didn't you wonder why we brought you out into the desert?”

The delicious way Prompto’s face paled, making his freckles stand out, his pupils dilate, and his body squirm for all the wrong reasons made Noctis’s heart stutter before he was smacked out of his thoughts by his advisor and forced to redirect his attention elsewhere.

“Noctis, don't make me grab one of your school textbooks as a punishment.”

“Iggy! Why do you have’ta ruin all my fun?”

“Tormenting classmates should not be considered fun. We already have enough on our plates without adding a sexual harassment suit to the table!” Ignis wondered why on earth he had thought leaving Prompto alone with both Noctis and Gladio had been a good idea. He had already made this mistake once with Gladio in the hall. He wouldn’t let this happen again, that was for sure.

“Whatever.” Noctis huffed. He was almost to the good part, too.

He swung his legs awkwardly off his almost prize, smirking at the way the blond instantly rolled to his side and curled in a ball, no doubt to hide his obvious embarrassment and erection from Ignis and Gladio.

Prompto really just wanted to curl up and die. He didn’t want the be a home wrecker. That would be what he was if he let that thing happen, right? Kinda. Sorta. Gladio was going to kill him. Ignis was probably mad at him. Noctis was probably enjoying the fact he had made him verbally admit he… would do something with him.

Oh, six! How humiliating. Any second he would tell the others and they would all laugh at how pathetic he was.

Of course, to both Ignis and Gladio he simply looked like an abused puppy curling in on itself. While that made Gladio’s heart throb, among other traitorous things, it had the opposite effect on Ignis.

“Don’t do that again, Noctis,” Ignis hissed, smacking him again before pulling his charge away from the poor boy. “He is already in a very fragile place and he does not need that kind of stress! I asked you to clean his wounds, not create mental ones.”

Noctis shrugged out of his grip and smirked. “Don’t worry about it. I know what I’m doing.”

That, of course, just made him worry more.

Ignis took another deep breath.

This weekend really couldn’t end soon enough.


	9. Taken for a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy takes Prompto, and Gladio takes Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda filler chapter. Not my favorite, sorry in advance , but, once again, I was tired of sitting on it. Next chapter will have a lot more plot. A lot more Iggy and Prompto. 
> 
> Also, changed the Summary. 
> 
> No Beta. Heed the tags. (Aka, smut) Sorry for all the mistakes. I will try to fix them when I have the chance.

It took approximately ten minutes for Ignis to supervise the removal of all of the equipment from the trunk of the car and delegate what needed to be set up around the camp. It was longer than he would have liked considering the fact the sun was getting far too low for his liking, but Gladio, for obvious reasons, was irritated at his “thing” being taken over, pouting like a oversized toddler. Then, while trying to placate the hulking, sulking man-child Ignis also had to continuously intercept Noctis from approaching the blond still curled on the rock not too far away. The blond in question, meanwhile, feigned death so well that even a few birds began circling him from above. 

“I don’t tell you how to cook, Iggy,” Gladio grumbled under his breath. “Don’t tell me how to set up camp. You are Noctis’s advisor, not mine.”

Ignis rolled his eyes at the comment and slapped the shovel, the very last thing from the depths of his trunk, into Noctis’s chest as he once again tried to sneak past.

Ignis slammed the boot of the car loud enough to even gain Prompto’s distant attention, who’s head perked up like a prairie dog, before swiftly turning away and pretending he wasn’t eves dropping. “Noctis, leave Prompto alone and go dig a latrine or something. I don’t want to see you or this shovel till I get back.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, but yanked the shovel out of his advisor’s stern grip. “Whatever, Iggy. Kill joy.”

With a shake of his head, Ignis turned back to his fuming older lover, who was sulking against the side of the car with his arms crossed. It was hard to feel sympathetic to a man who could probably kill someone with his pinky, but Ignis would be lying if the man’s pout didn’t make him feel the tiniest pang of guilt. Still never guilty enough to regret anything. Ignis knew from experience that Gladio took forever to unpack the gear, choosing to set up each part as he pulled it out rather than unpack it all and sort it later. And from the way the sun was hanging lower in the sky, they had little time to spare.

“I apologize,” Ignis said in that stiff way that strongly suggested he really, very much wasn’t, but it was the polite thing to do and he really didn’t want to argue.

Gladio huffed and pushed himself away from the car, ruffling his own hair like he always did when he was uncomfortable. “Hey, Iggy, I understand. Doesn’t make it okay, but I understand.” He kicked the ground with the heal of his shoe, grinding at the dust in the silence of the moment.

“You do?” Ignis eyed him skeptically from over his frames. 

“Yeah,” Gladio shrugged uncomfortably. “You’re stressed.”

“I’m not stressed.” The advisor’s body language said the exact opposite. 

“And angry.”

“I’m not angry!” 

The vehement response was enough to make Gladio snort. “This entire situation threw you for a loop,” Gladio tried. “You aren’t use to changes in your tight-ass schedules, so you panic. I do the same thing when I am in situations where I am being fucked up by an opponent on the battle field. Annoyingly enough, getting worked up only leads to more mistakes in the long run. There is really no point.”

Ignis pressed his palms to the sides of his head and rubbed in circles, trying to straighten his thoughts as Gladio looked on with a frown. The guard really didn’t like seeing Ignis like this, but when the advisor got too deep in his own brain it was hard to pull him back to the present without a shock to his system. That shock tended to be sex, but he doubted he would be able to get away with that with their new camping buddy unless Noctis could distract Prompto long enough to let Gladio get a swing at Iggy. 

“No point?” Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, willing his frustrations away with the pain. He knew Gladio was trying to help, but minimizing the problem and telling him he was overreacting was patronizing to the extreme. “What do you mean no point?!”

“Prompto is either going to tell, or he isn’t,” Gladio stated firmly, placing a hand on Ignis’s shoulder so he couldn’t turn away, and cupping the man’s chin, hoping the eye contact would help the words sink in better. “No amount of fretting over it is going to change anything. So, take deep breaths. We do what Noctis said and try to keep close to the guy so he doesn’t, but worse comes to worst, we deny everything to the press and I end up beating the crap out of him. I don’t want to, but I will for you, dear.” He patted Ignis’s cheek lovingly, which was apparently the wrong move, because the shorter man’s face flushed with irritation and he swatted the hand away. 

“Don’t call me dear,” he humphed, folding his arms and looking strangely angry and satisfied at the loving attention despite the fact he would deny it till his dying days. “It’s patronizing.” 

Gladio couldn’t help but find that frazzled expression extremely endearing despite himself. “I’m sure Noctis has a few tricks up his sleeve, too.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” 

Gladio smirked, leaning in to peck Ignis’s cheek while he continued to fume adorably, succeeding in breaking him from his thoughts. “You aren’t alone. Me, you, Noctis, we are all together now. And from the looks of things, Prompto is gonna be a new permanent fixture in our lives while we try to figure out what to do about him. Talk to him. Humanize him, and let him humanize you. It will be easier to convince him not to talk if we do that. Especially seeing as how both me and Noctis have already fucked up. I know you don’t like to, but you can ask for help. You know that right?”

“Of course I know that.” That was a foolish sentiment. Of course he knew he could ask for help, but the mere idea of doing it left a foul taste in his mouth, subconsciously cringing and rubbing his arm uncomfortably at the thought. Still, he always knew he could ask for help. He just wasn’t sure he would like the consequences of doing that.

Gladio smiled kindly at him, taking the hand Ignis had fisted around his arm and unclenching it till he could pull it to his bare chest, letting Ignis feel this steady heartbeat and breathing. “Sometimes I think you forget. You are so use to giving advice that I really worry you are unable to take it.”

“I can take it!” Ignis argued petulantly.

Gladio smirked, arm wrapping around Ignis’s waist and pulling him unexpectedly closer to whisper, “Oh, I know you can take it,” he snarked cheekily, “but can you take my advise.”

Ignis pushed away just enough to flash Gladio a nonplussed look, pushing his glasses up his nose with his middle finger. “And yet you wonder why I don’t listen to you.”

Unbeknownst to the two men by the car, Noctis, unsurprisingly, decided to ignore Ignis and cross over to the boulder that Prompto was still curled on like a beached mermaid. After all, he would be an idiot not to notice how conflicted and distressed Prompto had become after Ignis interrupted them previously. Even if he couldn’t secure Prompto like he wanted to, he had to make sure the option stayed open and Prompto wouldn’t be able to over think to the point of never being able to reapproach the subject again. Of course, Noctis also knew he would get carried away again, but the blond was so gosh darn adorable and flustered, plus he was obviously interested physically in his attentions judging by the boner and mess in his pants, even if he wasn’t mentally prepared for what Noctis had to offer yet.

At the sound of someone approaching the blond peeked up, sitting straight up, head cocking like a curious puppy. “Um… dude, what’s with the shovel?”

Noctis smirked, smacking the tool against his hand like a paddle as he took in the sight of the still fidgety teen. “Nah-ah-ah~! You know the rules. An answer for an answer.”

“Um… didn’t we already play that?” Prompto fidgeted more as he eyed the shovel, irritated that, even after the ten minute break he had from Noctis’s attention he still hadn’t been able to wilt his erection down entirely. And why did his mind keep going to gruesome images of getting buried alive? Why didn’t that thought make is erection wilt completely, even when nothing else did? As it was, Prompto was still half hard and completely mortified. 

Prompto quickly shook that thought away. No. They weren’t going to kill him if they hadn’t already. But still, it was just a simple question about a shovel. Why couldn’t Noctis just answer it?

He, much to his own irritation, felt his mind wander back to their conversation earlier and tried to come up with a rational explanation. Like, maybe Noctis was just really bad at social interactions? Maybe he felt like he had to turn it into a game to get Prompto interested in talking to him? That explained why he didn’t talk to others at school. He was just extremely bad at socializing… maybe?

Prompto sighed, rubbing his eyes at the stirring of a headache. He just wanted to sleep, eat, and forget anything ever happened. “Fine. What’s your question?” 

Noctis grinned and hopped up next to him on the rock, already invading the blond’s personal bubble like he had never left.

For Noctis, it was really less of a question, more him trying to prove a point to. Both to himself and Prompto. “Ready?”

“Does that count as the question?” Prompto snarked and Noctis shot him an unimpressed scowl, not even deigning that with a response. With yet another sigh, Prompto nodded, trying to move the whole thing along a little faster.

“How did you feel when I was touching you earlier?”

If Prompto was anyone else, they both would have been shocked at his newfound ability to choke on air. 

Noctis smirked kindly and rubbed his back to sooth the spluttering, leaning in to whisper, “When you answer, which you will, please don’t lie… to your self, or to me. Mostly because you are terrible at lying, and I don’t want you to embarrass yourself.”

“Your boyfriends are right over there!!!” Prompto didn’t even bother trying to thwart the attention, knowing Noctis would just push more if he did. And the fingers rubbing up and down his back had a very calming effect on him, despite the fact he tried to mentally remind himself he didn’t like it. 

Noctis had the audacity to snort at that very astute observation. “Trust me, I doubt they would care. I can tell Gladio is already smitten with you, and while Ignis usually takes a little while to come around, once he gets to know you a little better I’m sure he will adore you. After all, Gladio loves cute, fragile little things, and as you can tell, Ignis loves fixing things. You check both of their boxes, even if they don’t realize it yet.” Noctis chuckled at the offended look Prompto shot him. “And even if they didn’t like you, don’t you remember what I told you earlier about their affections? If they have a problem with this,” he gestured between the two of them momentarily, “the court will have a problem with them. But, I very much doubt that will happen.” His eyes darkened and his grin turned into a devilish smirk. “Now answer the question please, and quit stalling.”

Prompto wasn’t exactly sure if he agreed with Noctis’s observations about his boyfriends, but the sooner he admitted to whatever Noctis wanted, the sooner he could put space between them and pretend like nothing happened. “I, Uh… ummm… felt embarrassed?” Prompto scratched the back of his head, stalling as he thought of more words to satisfy the prince’s curiosity. “Excited? A little disgusted?”

“Disgusted?” Noctis’s fingers halted in their ministrations and he looked momentarily hurt. “Why?”

Wasn’t that kind of obvious? “Because it’s not normal!” Prompto whisper shouted. “I’ve never liked guys touching me before! It hurts normally, but… you weren’t hurting me and for some reason that hurt more.” Prompto closed his eyes, no longer wanting to look at Noctis’s intrigued frown as he admitted… whatever it was he was admitting.

Prompto clenched at the center of his borrowed shirt, bunching up the fabric over his heart to help ground himself. “My chest was throbbing. I’ve never felt like that before. I’m… what if I react like that…?” The remainder of the sentence (something to the effect of ’what if I pop a boner next time I get beat up?’) refused to come out. The idea was abhorrent. His bullies would probably rip his penis off, or kick it into a bloody pulp for fun! Despite how little he had actually been able to use it beyond going to the bathroom at that point, he really liked that part of his anatomy. He also enjoyed being able to pee standing, which was something he had probably taken for granted.

“Well, how do you normally feel when they touch you?” The fingers resumed their leisurely stroll up and down Prompto’s back, scraping in a way that made the blond bite back pleased shivers. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why did he have to like this so much?

Prompto tried to pretend he didn’t understand what the prince was getting at. He didn’t want to admit that Noctis’s mind was following the exact same train of thought as Prompto’s was. “Who?”

“The guys that presumably stuffed you in the locker.” Noctis rolled his eyes. “How did that feel to you?” 

“I don’t like it. It hurts.” And not in the strangely good way his chest and other things ached when Noctis touched him. Or when his stomach lurched oddly when Gladio in all of his shirtless glory had his hand against his mouth. Or how his muscles went painfully tight when Ignis just looked in his direction.

“Why do you think that is? What is the difference between me and your tormentors, do you think?” Noctis soothed, his fingers still stroking a calming pattern up and down his spine, lulling him into a sense of security as his mind went blissfully numb. He would answer anything for the prince if he just kept touching him in that lovely, soothing way of his.

Prompto didn’t know where to start. The answers to that question were almost limitless. How wasn’t Noctis different from his usual tormentors? He was the prince. He had never tried to purposely hurt him before to his knowledge (of course, noctis had never actually acknowledged his existence before either, while others acknowledged how misrible his existence was on the daily). Noctis was also very good looking, and like most of the girls he crushed on, very taken and very out of his league.

“You don’t have to answer that question right now,” Noctis soothed. “It’s okay. I want you to think on that, though. Just like I want you to think on this…” his voice went low and breathy, free hand that wasn’t stroking his back suddenly stroking his thigh, making him unexpectedly tense, hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. “When you were watching us from inside the locker, what were you imagining that caused you to jizz your pants?”

Prompto’s previous calm at being told he didn’t have to answer the last question immediately disappeared as his eyes snapped open and he stared in shock at the devilish features of the prince, close enough to be resting his chin on his shoulder, fingers tracing a little too far down his back to be calming and innocent anymore.

Then again, Prompto wasn’t exactly the picture of innocence with his dirty trousers, erection, and heavy breathing as he clung to every one of the prince’s words like the prince clung to him.

“Were you imagining yourself as Gladio, manhandling me into submission?” Noctis breathed, enjoying the way Prompto went extremely flush at his words as each breath hit his slender, unmarked neck. “Were you in Ignis’s place, enjoying getting your cock forcibly fucked by the dirty prince’s mouth? Or…” his finger danced dangerously above the cleft of Prompto’s rear, pressing against the fabric as it dipped lower and lower, “maybe you were me, enjoying the fact that you are nothing but a filthy little cum rag that real men use to get off in?”

Prompto shivered and gasped like ice water had been dumped on him as the tip of Noctis’s finger scraped at the sensitive skin, bunching up his underwear as it continued to press downward in alignment with his spine, sending a ripple of pleasure to the front of his body as he came dangerously close to spilling in his pants again.

“No!” 

Prompto pushed away, breathing for the first time since Noctis had started talking, head spinning strangely at the lack of oxygen he hadn’t even been aware of and an embarrassingly noticeable redirection of blood flow. “Stop talking like that!” He squeaked, voice cracking like a tween’s. 

“Who are you to demand anything of me, hmm?” Despite the phrasing, it didn’t sound like a reprimand. It sounded genuinely curious and intrigued.

Prompto fumbled for a response, suddenly focusing on the fraying edge of his borrowed shirt that was once again hiding a problem that quite literally kept popping up more than he ever remembered it doing before in his life. “When you talk like that…” 

“Yes?” Noctis leaned closer, an excited look glinting in his eyes.

“You make…” Prompto swallowed. He didn’t really know how to phrase it without it coming out sounding dirty. He knew what he was thinking was dirty, but he really didn’t want to voice it, because then it was even realer than the real it was before. Which was really real, but still.

Thankfully, Noctis eagerly found the words Prompto couldn’t quite voice himself. “Do I make you hard?”

“I-I-“ Prompto’s brain fried.

“If you say yes, then I promise to take full responsibility for everything.”

Prompto wasn’t sure if he liked the direction this was going. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll kiss it all better for you.” Noctis swooped in close again, hand once again going up his leg, cupping his erection while Prompto’s face wrinkled in innocent confusion. “And by it I mean your di—“ 

“Ignis!”

Prompto surprised even himself at the sudden shout, Noctis immediately pulling away, eyes wide and startled.

Ignis pushed away from Gladio, looking extremely vexed at being interrupted from his conversation as he glared at the two on the rock. “Noctis! What did I say! Prompto, don't listen to a word he says.”

Prompto fidgeted, his mouth getting the better of him under the heated glower. “He’s trying to make me do things,” Prompto whimpered, looking down submissively at his lap, hoping Ignis or even Gladiolus would tell his lover to leave him alone. He couldn’t handle anymore teasing, and he didn’t want to defile his poor pants for the second time in a day.

Sadly, neither of the other men seemed to understand what his words actually meant.

Gladio was the first to speak up with a scowl that was thankfully directed at the prince. “His royal lazy ass is more than capable of digging a latrine by himself. Just relax, Prompto.” 

Ah… so that was what the shovel was for. Good to know.

Noctis looked at Prompto in awe, frozen at the sight of the teen like he hadn’t seen something like him before. “Wait. Did you just tattle on me?”

Prompto blinked. “S-sorry?” He didn’t really know what he was sorry for, but it was generally a safe bet.

“Oh,” the way Noctis’s eyes darkened at the challenge and licked his lips like a hungry dog did little to convince Prompto he responded correctly, “you will be.”

Ignis, noticing the sudden tension between the two school boys, crossed over to defuse the situation to the best of his ability. He quickly maneuvered Prompto off the rock and away from Noctis, noting the way the blond stumbled like a new born calf as he redirected him to the car and attempted to draw Prompto’s attention away from the Prince, who was leering something aweful at the poor blond, who was outwardly panicked. 

“While he and Gladio finish setting up camp, why don't you and I go for a little ride? Hmm?”

“Um… okay?” The way Ignis worded it made Prompto feel like a dog.

While he wasn’t exactly thrilled at the prospect of being once again in an enclosed space with someone he didn’t know, but he would rather the devil he didn’t know to the two he did know all too well. He was sure that wasn’t the actual phrase, but… he really didn’t care. He just wanted to quiet his restless mind from all these frightening new revelations and escape Noctis and Gladiolus’s attentions for long enough to breath. They were too intense, and Ignis seemed… intense in a different way.

Also, like he really had a choice given the way Ignis steered him to the front passenger seat and all but buckled him in before shutting the door and crossing over to the driver’s side. 

Still, even if he did have a choice, he wasn’t sure he wanted to stay behind with only Noctis and Gladio, and no Ignis as a buffer/moral compass. 

He tried not to overthink it as the engine turned and they slowly began to leave the two darker haired men in the dust behind them, soon nothing but a speck in the mirror behind them.

Sadly, Prompto was very bad at not over thinking things, so, when they finally pulled off of the dirt road and onto a main one and he gained Ignis’s attention through the sheer intensity of his fidgeting alone, he couldn’t help the intense feeling of foreboding that twisted in his stomach at the resulting, tight smile that was forced in his direction by the stiff advisor.

“Fear not. We will simply be heading to the nearest rest stop and gas station for supplies, then we will be right back. No more than fifteen minutes out, and you are free to rest away from the other two.”

Prompto nodded, stopping when he felt himself subconsciously shifting into the door to put more space between them, hoping his subtle action hadn’t accidentally offended the man, who’s sharp eyes seemed to take in everything. On the plus side, the other seemed just as uncomfortable as himself if the constipated expression was anything to go by. 

Maybe he should have stayed behind at the camp? Surely it wouldn’t take long for Ignis to notice the excitement in his pants like both Noctis and Gladio did. Oh, gods! That was just what he needed, one more person to notice how depraved he was!

Prompto took a shaky breath and exhaled, trying to calm himself down and count his blessings. Things could always be worse, he supposed. He could still be fat, or in the locker, or dead… or he could have to pee… 

He shifted a little more in his seat at that thought, groaning when he realized that, yes, he did in fact need to pee now. The human body was a cruel thing, and the small bumps and pot holes in the road did little to lessen the intensity of this new revelation.

Prompto really hated his life.

 

——————————

 

 

Noctis and Gladio watched as the car drove back down the dirt path that lead to the campsite, taking Prompto and the only strict and mature member of their group with it. As soon as the car was out of sight,the prince threw the shovel away from him like it personally offended him.

"No fair. I was having fun."

"More like you were scaring the kid to death," Gladio grumbled back. "Seriously? First off, how come you get away saying stuff to him and he is fine, but I just look at him funny and he starts screaming my ear off.”

“Have you, I don’t know,” Noctis chuckled, “looked at yourself in the mirror or anything?”

“Shut up.”

“You are just jealous cause you think he is cute.”

“Shut up! I do not.”

“Hey, no judgment, buddy. He is pretty adorable in a abandoned kitten sort of way. Tell you what, I’ll loosen him up for you.” He gave Gladio a wink before making a lewed scissoring motion with two fingers. “I’m sure Ignis wouldn’t say no to a fourth member joining my little harem. Especially if that someone actually listens to him. Unlike us.”

“Ew. Don’t call it a harem,” Gladio groaned. “Makes me and Iggy sound like sleazy women in face scarves and baggy pants.”

“Mmmm.” Noctis drew close enough to whisper at his guard. “Imagine what Prompto would look like in that kind of an outfit.” The look on Gladio’s face, which was amusingly enough, blushing, made an exciting idea start to form in his mind.

Oh, he and Gladio were gonna have some fun till Ignis got back!

“Stop it. That is inappropriate.” Gladio tried to scold. “Still doesn’t change the fact that the kid hates me and won’t let me near him without going on the defensive.”

“I think that might have something to do with me being the Prince. I mean, he kicks you, no big deal, but he kicks me, I have you to kill him for me.” Noctis blinked innocently at Gladio, who knew better than to let that fool him.

“You didn’t happen to say that to him at some point, did you?” 

“I may have hinted at it before I wrapped his hands. Just to get him to cooperate.”

“What is your problem?"

"I'm sorry for going a little overboard, but come on! I get reactions out of him that I don't get out of you or Ignis ever," he sighed happily as he thought back to the way the boy's eyes dilated in an equal part fear and lust, and how he both shivered and froze when confronted with Noctis's malicious teasing. The way his face would pale did nothing but bring out the beautiful ivory of his skin, and the adorable freckles that decorated it even more, before misting over with a heated blush not moments later. "It's refreshing, the way a few words from me can make his eyes get all big, and his hands to fidget all worry like. I may be the prince, but the only thing that anyone takes seriously about me is my protection, a.k.a., you guys. But him? It's so freakin adorable that he thinks I have that much power over him.”

Gladio frowned at that. "You really need to stop though."

Noctis had no plans on stopping. And he really disliked the idea of letting Gladio talk him out of keeping the disaster prone blond some where safe and near by. Gladio was going to see his way of thinking before Ignis got back. He would make sure of it.

"I thought you would be happy to see me exhibiting normal behavior… daddy," Noctis purred as he closed the gap between himself and his guard, slipping the tips of his fingers into the waistband of his shield’s pants and yanking him closer with a rough jerk of his hands till his hipbones were flush against Noctis’s body. "Aren't normal kids supposed to tug on the ponytails of those they like?"

"Okay,” Gladio chuckled, lazily twining his arms over his charge’s shoulders in a lover’s embrace, “don't ever call me daddy again. I was on the fence before but now I am kinda leaning away from that." 

“Gladio? More like Daddy-o, am I right.”

“No,” Gladio couldn’t help but chuckle at that one. “You are so wrong. Like, seven different types of wrong.”

“And you love how wrong I am, don’t you?” Noctis purred, a single hand taking the plunge before Gladio could realize how easily he was being distracted from their discussion of a possible new addition. “You know, I might just start calling you Gladdy more often. Sounds just like Daddy.”

“You are seriously fucked up.”

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong Gladdy. I’m not fucked up… but I’d like to be.” He pumped his hand, smirking at the way his guard’s entire body stiffened at the same time as the member in his pants.

“Shit!”

“Did Prompto break anything important down here?” Noctis cooed, pulling back elastic to peek down into the depths of Gladio’s tight pants and at the growing length in his firm but unfulfilling grip.

“Just my pride, I think,” the guard groaned in response, hands moving up and gripping his lover’s shoulders tightly, resisting the strong urge to buck into the hand. He wasn’t that easy.

“I thought this was your pride!”

“You know,” Gladio grunted thoughtfully, “I was actually wondering why I rarely ever fuck your ass. Then I remembered you are one giant ass, so it doesn’t really matter where I stick it in, does it?”

“Language!” Noctis gave a mocking gasp. “What would Ignis say?” 

“He doesn’t give a damn when I swear. And, I _swear_ , if he were here he would be begging me to shut you up.”

“Hmmm. Sounds fun. While I am down there I can check to see if everything is still in working order if you like.” Noctis joked. “Ignis would probably want to do that, too.”

“Shut up and start sucking or I’m gonna start fucking.” He began putting a firm pressure on Noctis’s shoulders, but surprisingly, those knees did not bend to his will.

“But I want to play a game, Gladdy!”

Gladio rolled his eyes. First Rock Paper Scissors, then the coin toss, and now this? “You always want to play a game! And why does everything you say sound like you lifted it straight from a porno or a horror movie?”

“Because I probably did and you like it?” Noctis pulled his hand out of his lover’s pants just so he could trace the obscenely large bulge with his fingertips, teasing up and down the zipper the way he knew would make Gladio groan impatiently. “You will like this game too. I promise.”

“Fine.” He grunted, before grabbing Noctis’s hand and forcing it to cup his erection more firmly. The action was as predictable as it was adorable. It was always a struggle for power between them. A struggle that Noctis was always too happy to lose. “What’s the game?”

“I want you to close your eyes,” Noctis whispered softly. 

Gladio glared at him distrustfully, but finally gave in when Noctis gave his fingers a promising squeeze. “Okay. But this better be good.” Like it was ever anything but.

“Wrap your fingers in my hair,” Noctis whispered gently, guiding the larger hands to his head, letting the fingers brush against his cheeks before they carded through his locks and latched there with a pleasurably rough tug, fisting right at the roots of his hair.

“Done,” Gladio muttered brusquely, like Noctis wasn’t aware of the fact his hands were securely woven in his soft, dark hair. 

It made his smaller partner smirk as he slowly dropped to his knees infront of his lover, making sure Gladio didn’t lose the grip as he lowered himself onto the balls of his feet till he was nose to crotch with the man, stroking the muscled dimples of his hips before yanking his pants down and revealing the half hard, dark tipped, drooling monster within. He took a moment to properly grip Gladio’s hips as he inhaled the musky scent.

He could tell by the level of fidgeting that Gladio was getting impatient, but he wanted to relish the moment a little while longer. That, and the fact that he knew the longer he kept Gladio waiting, the rougher he would become to make up for the insolence later.

He took one last breath before looking up at his lover, excited to see that throughout this entire thing, Gladio had yet to peek through his lashes, despite how uncomfortable he looked at not being in charge for the moment.

“What now?” Gladio finally hissed, his vocals as strained as his self control at this point.

Noctis took pity on the man, finally giving his last request. Because that’s what it was, a request. He was surprised Gladio was allowing him so much control, and he wasn’t going to take that for granted.

“Now– ” he whispered, taking care to open his mouth a little wider, preparing to sheathe his teeth behind his lips as not to cause his lover discomfort. He could care less about his own discomfort. The more the better, in Noctis’s mind. The way his jaw would ache after? It made him feel alive. Still, he wasn’t so much of an idiot to think that everyone enjoyed some level of pain with their pleasure.

He licked his lips to lube the way and braced his hands against the sturdy thighs, smiling as the final words fell from his moist lips in a deep growl, getting even himself worked up at the thought of what he was going to ask, his chest pounding a little harder, and dick hardening in his own pants. Six, he was so messed up. “– I want you to picture Prompto’s lips wrapping around your–”

Gladio’s thin control snapped in time with his hips as he drove his length into the waiting hole, vainly trying to cut Noctis off from whatever he was saying by ramming his dick as far into Noctis’s throat as he could to stopper the words before the whole depraved role play could take hold of his mind.

It was a good thing Ignis wasn’t there, who had a hard enough time in the hallway earlier. It was disgusting and sick, and they both loved every second of it.

Before Gladio knew it, he was already lost to the mental image of Prompto’s coral, plush lips wrapped lewdly around his long, thick cock, picturing freckled cheeks flushed and stuffed full, bright blue eyes watering as he tried obediently to swallow the whole thing despite how he probably never tried this before in his life. He wondered if Prompto ever even tried dick before, and if he had, had they ever been the size of Gladio’s?

Noctis consciously pitched his whimpers a little higher than usual, imitating the sounds he had heard Prompto emitting not long before. If his mouth wasn’t so obscenely stretched around his boyfriend’s length, he would have smirked at the instant response of Gladio’s thrusts once he gave in to the suggestion, surprisingly slowing and becoming more shallow at the whimpering mewls he made. Almost like he was trying to be gentle for Prompto.

That was a surprising development. Who knew Gladio could do gentle?

Heated minutes passed, the sun setting as Gladiolus chased his pleasure, foot moving subtly to nudge teasingly at his partner’s erection as he sucked more vigorously. And suck more vigorously Noctis did, humping the leg enthusiastically, taking it as a sign Gladio was enjoying their new game seeing as how he offered Noctis a way to get off as well. Not that Noctis necessarily needed it. He enjoyed the feeling of being used by his lover’s, and his orgasms were always better if he came from that, rather than chase his own ending later. If he didn’t get off, it just went to show how much of an object he was. Nothing but a symbol for the people he would one day rule. A pawn to be used. And Six if he didn’t find the helplessness of his situation the slightest bit exciting. He wondered how long he could keep the secret he had with Gladio and Ignis. The idea of them fucking him before his coronation, or of their fluids leaking down his leg as he stood at the front of a kingdom, watching him make vows to a nameless woman that he would never truly be able to love the way he did them. It made his chest ache a little less hoping they would be there to see him through it all. He couldn’t let go.

Gladio, however, just wished he could bring himself to open his eyelids, but the delicious image of Prompto was now seared into his mind’s eye and he couldn’t force his lids apart to face reality quite yet. Not until he worked his way slowly to the point that he was thrusting his hips so deeply the person beneath him gagged as he forced the tip deep past the ring of muscle that was their throat and a few thrusts later, unloaded with a grunt. They garbled and twitched helplessly around the load as he smashed their face into his crotch as far as it would go, forcing them to swallow what he gave them.

Moments before he finished, he quickly wondered what it might look like to have semen decorating that adorable face, connecting the constellations with his essence, so he pulled the mouth off his wilting length, eyes opening just in time for the last jet to hit Noctis square in the jaw.

While it was extremely satisfying, he really regretted opening his eyes in that moment. Noctis’s debouched grin suggested he knew exactly what Gladio was thinking about the entire time, and he enjoyed the challenge. Literally, he looked like a cat that got the cream. Cream that was now dripping down his face, unashamedly.

Gladio growled at the prince and unlaced his fingers enough from his hair to push the prince roughly on his ass with a disgusted snarl at both of their actions. “You are so fucked up.” He wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself, or Noctis.

It still earned Gladio a self satisfied shrug from the teen. “I’m not the one who fucked my boyfriend’s mouth thinking of another man,” Noctis jeered, taking the chance to run a finger up his cheek and lick it clean. “Ah. The taste of victory.” 

“Go fuck yourself.”

“My dick won’t reach.” Noctis purred. “Maybe I could ask Prompto for help when he gets back?”

“You will leave that poor boy alone! You hear me?”

“Obviously.” Noctis laughed. “We have discussed this before, Gladdy. Hearing and listening are two different things.”

“I will pound your ass.”

“Gonna have to wait a few minutes, old man.” Noctis swiftly reached forward, flicking the spent and oversensitive member with his fingers, making Gladio jolt and double over to cover his junk.

And with that, Noctis dodged a swift hand, laughing playfully as he retreated from his irritatedly amused boyfriend…who forgot his pants were still around his knees and nearly face planted before correcting himself to give chase.

They definitely weren’t getting anything done but each other until Ignis got back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, kudos, and following! I am already at a little over 10000 views! So let’s celibrate!
> 
> Also, there is the smut I have been promising for quite some time. I know Prompto isn’t quite there yet, but, this is supposed to be smut… it was also supposed to be a one shot…
> 
> Oh well!
> 
> Ps- Also, in my rush to force this chapter out of my cold dead hands, I (for some strange reason) mixed a Prompto with a Noctis at the very end… thanks for catching that for me Okanehime!! I fixed it!


	10. Rest Stop for the Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna make one long chapter, but I was all like, nah. Split it. Like I always do. 
> 
> Warning! I do not own Final fantasy. There will be gay panic, and sexual stuff, and Ignis being emotionally constipated. You have been warned.
> 
> No beta as well. Plus my comp kept glitching out on me, so I hope I uploaded this right. I’m tired. I’m going to bed now. Enjoy.

 

Prompto fidgeted, subtly pressing his knees together as tight as he could to prevent them from nervously bouncing like they were prone to doing in stressful situations. Which, long bouts of silence in the presence of another human being tended to fall into that category because, like, why weren’t they saying anything? If they weren’t saying something, they must be thinking something, right? Oh, crud, maybe Ignis was offended! Maybe he noticed how interested he was in Noctis earlier? Not that he was — not that he would ever—!

Oh… oh, sweet baby Leviathan! Noctis had kissed him! Of all of the things Noctis had done, Prompto hadn’t stoped to realize that their lips had smashed together!! The prince of Insomnia kissed him!! Had he kissed him back?! He hadn’t, had he? But he hadn’t pushed him away!!

Right in view of the prince’s lovers/retainers! And he asked Noctis for… he wasn’t really thinking clearly enough to remember, but he was fairly certain it wasn’t appropriate.

What was wrong with him?!

Prompto’s leg had begun bouncing again at some point during that train of thought, earning him a chilling side eye from the driver. At least, it looked chilling with where his mind was going and how the light reflected off those glasses just right, but then again… he was really crappy at reading into situations, and he didn’t think Ignis would take a knee to his privates as well as Gladio did. He needed to calm down and breath. Deep breaths. Don’t do something stupid. Don’t even try talking. This was Ignis Scientia. Words were his forte. Surely he would only embarrass himself. Or say something offensive. Or ramble.

Prompto quickly clamped his hands down on his knees and squeezed until his legs stayed still. Then he bit his bottom lip when he felt words begin to bubble up his throat, burning like vomit. He refused to look out of the window because it made his mind run through every mafia movie about people taking a long ride to nowhere and getting capped in the back of the head. Because, like, he knew that he more than likely, totally, probably wasn’t going to get possibly offed at this point… he hoped.

But, seriously, it was hard to keep that in mind while on an off road path that was obviously in the middle of nowhere with a man who was being as silent and somber as an undertaker.

When they finally pulled off onto the main road Prompto let himself relax minutely, but he was still clenching so tight he was sure his feet would probably loose feeling soon.

Five long, grueling minutes passed, and still nothing. Prompto wondered if he should say something first, but at that point too much time had gone by, and he knew he would only end up saying something awkward and make himself and the other man more uncomfortable in the long run. But then again, he was on the verge of suffocating in the silence! He didn’t know how much more he could take before he exploded or passed out. 

Ignis, on the other hand, shot another concerned side eye at his passenger, pushing his glasses up his nose as he also tried to figure out what to say to defuse the strange tension building between them. He wasn’t the kind of man who usually disliked long silences, in fact he often preferred them, but even he had to admit that this one was… uncomfortable at best. Especially with the way Noctis’s classmate kept twitching and his face was turning slightly purple in time with his loud, irregular breathing and jarring leg jerks. He thought getting the teen away from the other two would help him relax, but apparently it just gave him less to focus on outwardly, and more to think about internally. Ignis could relate to that… but probably not much else.

He looked across the distance at the disheveled mess of a blond that had some how gotten into this situation. How could he find a way to relate to someone when they were just… so different from himself? He was obviously a nervous mess, and he wore his heart on his sleeve so blatantly it made Ignis want to cringe. No wonder people bullied the other. If he ever showed up to a meeting in the castle with that amount of innocent confusion and heightened nerves he would be verbally flayed and kicked out. He was far too soft. Far too emotional. Ignis hadn’t gotten through school without a few other children making fun of him, either, but the only people he ever let see him cry were Gladio and his uncle. Emotions so easily seen were a weakness he refused to let be exploited, ever. But, he had a bad feeling emotion would be the only way to win the other over to his way of seeing.

Ignis reached across and turned on the air conditioning, suddenly feeling a bit hot under his collar as he struggled to find the correct words to get the blond to relax and open up to him. Only, a monotone, "What's upsetting you?" escaped his lips instead. Even he flinched at the sound. That tone was definitely not a good way to endear himself to the other.

The blond just sat there, staring at the driver incredulously. Because what wasn’t upsetting him? He wanted to say something bad ass, like: 'Besides the fact that I don't know what day it is, or that I almost got cut in half in the relative safety of my locker, or the fact that I got my brains bashed in by classmates, or that my wrists look like ground meat and my throat got fucked up by a tie while you were fucking up the Prince's throat right in front of me? Because, the answer is all of the above!'

What actually came out was an embarrassingly pitiful squeak accompanied by a shrug while his eyes caught on the way the advisor adjusted his newly donned gloves.

Leather gloves.

The kinds of gloves that could be used for something kinky, and probably were used for that at some point, or the kinds of gloves that were used to make sure no fingerprints were left behind. No DNA.

When the heck did Ignis put those on? Because Prompto kinda hoped he would have noticed something like that!

Ignis instantly caught onto Prompto’s train of thought and attempted to derail it before it could leave the station. "These are driving gloves.” He quickly said, waving one hand and said glove frantically as if to prove a point when he noticed the shocked blue gaze suddenly glued to them. “Used for driving. Nothing nefarious, I promise you. Now, would you please answer the question?"

Oh, Gods. Prompto shook his head to settle the horrifying thoughts, but it only served to help shake them up further as they swirled like a hurricane in a bottle. What had Noctis done to him? He was so sure he didn’t use to think this way, but now Prompto couldn't get the image of Ignis using those gloves for very inappropriate things out of his head. Or choking him to death and shoving his limp form out of the car….

But then again, for some strange reason the thought of those long, elegant fingers wrapped intimately around his neck made his breath catch in his throat and Prompto shiver in a way that was, oddly enough, not from fear like it should have been.

Prompto’s eyes widened, focusing on clenching and unclenching his hands as his imagination settled on that mental image.

What the actual fuck? No. No, no, no! That was too flipping far!

Ignis eyed the teen wearily as he seemed to go momentarily catatonic. He slowly reached out to shake the blond’s shoulder and snap him out of it.

“Are you…?” The moment Ignis’s gloved hands brushed fabric, time seemed to start again. Prompto, making up for his lack of movement, flailed far too much before plastering himself to the door with a gasp and embarrassed, uncomfortable quirk of the lips. “Nothing! Just my overactive imagination.

It was rather unfortunate the boy’s eyes were so light, because when Ignis looked closer he could see the way the pupils dilated as Prompto flinched away in what Ignis could only imagine was fear.

Six, he must have been terrified! Why though? Because of him?! Did Ignis, the straight laced advisor, do that to someone? He thought only Gladio had that power among the three of them.

But then again, Ignis realized he was only considering how he viewed the boy, but how did the boy view them? What kind of an impression must he have left on the teen in the less than 24 hours he actually knew him in, what, with his escapade in the hall, and Noctis, and Gladio, and his position in connection to both of them?

Ifrit, he was screwed. Surely Prompto thought the exact way Ignis wanted to avoid the public thinking! Ignis ran a hand through his hair, concentrating on the road as he took inventory of the situation. What did people do in this sort of a situation? What could he do to make it better?

What had Gladio said before? He needed to humanize himself? Oh, that was going to be easy (Note the strong use of sarcasm). Even Ignis knew he was probably the most pragmatic, least personable being in their whole group. He would have had better luck getting a calculator to befriend the blond, which judging by the red marks on the papers they had left decorating the hallway, was probably very far from being well liked by the other.

Ignis let his hand fall back to its position on the wheel, suddenly feeling a tug on his heart at the instant way the other recoiled at his touch. Like he was a monster. Heck, maybe he was to Prompto. Perhaps in the blond’s eyes he was a lecher. A deviant. A pervert. A sex crazed maniac.

Sadly, Prompto didn’t know any better, and now he probably never would, because who wanted to associate or even talk to someone who chose to live their lives like that? Ignis could talk his way out of just about anything with his silver tongue, but that was only if his audience was willing to hear his words! How could he get Prompto to listen to him with his opinion already so low!

“I disgust you, don't I?” The words hung in the air for a moment, unanswered, and that made Ignis’s chest ache more than if he had been run through with a lance. Would Prompto really give him the silent treatment to avoid talking to him, or was he just terrified at being trapped in the car alone with someone like him?

Prompto, on the other hand, was stunned and completely thrown by the words the advisor threw out. If anyone should be accused of being disgusting, it was Prompto. Then again, Ignis didn’t know about how messed up he was yet, but he would figure it out soon.

He tilted his head to get a better look at the advisor, who suddenly looked much older and world weary as the emotionless, confident barrier dropped to show the real man beneath. He saw the firm set of the man’s jaw from the side, and the way he ground his molars as he took a deep breath through his nose as he blinked rapidly, fighting to stay calm. 

Ignis shot Prompto a sad little smile once he finally battled back the tidal wave of emotions he felt. How could he even blame someone for thinking so lowly of him? Never before had he worried about someone thinking less of him, especially when they didn’t even know him yet. Sure, there were many people who didn’t like him. It came with the job. He could handle that, but this? It hurt, and it would hurt so much more after word got out that he was… nothing but a common pervert. Even if it was untrue. Nobody would believe him, and he wouldn’t want them too. Even if he lost Noctis over this, he would rather loose his life than see similar accusations being slung at his dear prince, the first person he ever loved, and the most important person in his life. Without Noctis he probably wouldn’t have much of a life at all. He owed his everything to Noctis.

He took a deep breath to center himself before trying to defend their actions. He wasn’t even sure if anything he said would be listened to, but he had to try.

“Honestly, I understand what you must be thinking.” He tried to placate.

Prompto felt a cold tendril of fear coil around his chest at that admission. “Really?” Prompto croaked in horror. If Ignis truly understood what Prompto was going through, then he didn’t know why he was still in the same car as the other. What kind of a person… thought those kinds of things at all! Someone truly fucked up, that’s who! And Ignis, with his prim and proper everything was obviously not that kind of person!

The incredulous look he shot Ignis at least made the advisor aware that the other heard his words. Weather he listened to them had yet to be seen.

“I… still have a hard time coming to terms with… what we are.” Ignis let out a dry laugh at that. “I know if you were to ask Noctis, he would say he was the driving force in our relationship… Relationships?” He shrugged and made sure to focus on the road to avoid what would no doubt be a judging look set in his direction. “I don't know what it truly is, but it was inevitable, really. We all have certain needs, and by…cohabiting we fulfill those needs. Plain and simple, and we don't hurt anyone.” It was a flimsy excuse and he knew it. “Unconventional, I know, but as you must know, we lead unconventional lives.” He was really grasping at straws now, and he really hoped the other was too uncomfortable with the topic being discussed to question him on it. “This… odd relationship is the closest to normal that we can get considering our roles in society. It enables us to escape to a safe place with those we know and trust.”

There was no response from the other, and deep inside he knew no amount of talk would be enough to convince someone that he wasn’t in the wrong, but he couldn’t help but wish someone might understand his flimsy excuses and tell him it was okay, even though he knew it wasn’t.

It didn’t matter, though, he reminded himself. His personal feelings on the matter were beside the point, and he wouldn’t let his conscience distract him from keeping the other’s silence. “I won't debate with you if this is right or wrong. I have enough internal debates about it myself to ask you to be understanding or accepting when I can't even justify it to myself. I just ask… no, I beg of you not to tell anyone.” His voice was harsh and demanding, hoping his conviction could win the other over for him.

The ensuing silence hung just as heavy as it had before.

Prompto wanted to say something comforting and supportive after seeing the way the man’s shoulders seemed to hunch further in on himself each passing second, but the moment the initial, “I don't care,” fell passed his lips, Ignis already defensively inturupted with a irritated scowl, like he knew Prompto wasn’t going to be easy to convince. The “about what you and your boyfriends do. That’s your business, not mine or anyone else’s,” went unspoken, and very much unheard despite the fact Prompto wished Ignis would have let him speak. It was obviously something the advisor needed to hear.

“Then how much money?” The advisor quickly hissed in a strained voice, hands fisting the wheel like it was the last vestige of control in his life. “I may not be able to give you as much as a tabloid might, but we could make a payment plan. Something steady, rather than those five minutes of fame and a single check to stretch for the rest of your life.”

“What?” Prompto was shocked, and a little bit sickened at the mere idea of accepting hush money. What kind of a person did they think he was? Was that how rich people thought normal people were? Throw money at them and they would do anything because they were so poor?

…well, Prompto could actually do with a little cash, and a new uniform, and a new phone and bookbag… but while he may not have those things, he still had his pride! And his pride would never allow him to share someone else’s personal life, especially to a gossip column. “No that's not what I—“

But he was interrupted once again by a panicked, “If not money, surely there is something I can get for you to ensure no one learns of us. I understand you must feel conflicted,” no, he really wasn’t, “but if you tell you will be destroying, not only… the relationship, but our lives and the country. They will send me away, and Gladiolus will be demoted and reassigned, and… the prince will not only be losing his lovers, but the only people he feels safe around.” Oh, gods! His voice was actually cracking! How embarrassing. “I know more than anyone that everyone has a price. What is yours?”

Prompto raised his hands up surrendering, trying to shake his head at the misunderstanding.“I– I don't need your money!”

Ignis took a deep breath and let all of that tense energy escape his body. He looked over at Prompto with a kind, yet resigned expression, like he knew Prompto would let greed get the better of him given time, which Prompto found very insulting.

“Don't make a decision just yet. I will let you think on it, though if by the end of the weekend you say the same thing, I will respect your wishes,” Ignis redirected his attention to the road, a wistful sigh escaping his lips. “Perhaps it is for the best. We knew from the very beginning that this wouldn't last. Still, one could hope.”

Prompto tried once more to deny such a thing being his own doing. “No. I don't think you–“

“Please.” Ignis silenced him with the raising of one gloved hand. “You don't need to lecture me. I told you not to give me your answer till the end of the week. For now, let's focus on recovery. How do you feel?”

Prompto sat there for a moment, trying to understand what just happened. “I’m confused.”

“That’s… not ideal?” Ignis hedged. “But we can work with that.” Perhaps his head was injured from the incident and he was still not functioning to the fullest. If so, he really doubted what Prompto would be able to do if he were functioning at his best. Perhaps it was a good thing that Prompto was the one to discover them if he was truly this easy at redirecting. “Your voice is still hoarse. There is another water on the floor. Drink that. We will speak more later. For now, rest.”

Prompto picked up the bottle, but didn’t uncap it. He just fidgeted silently for a while in his seat.

“You may lean the seat back if that will make you more comfortable. When we arive I will make a quick dash in, grab what we need, healing supplies and blankets if they have them, and be back before you notice I was gone.” The less curious eyes, the better. Even if he was in the middle of nowhere, he would rather not risk it. The windows were tinted, so he doubted any one would be able to see Prompto when they pulled in, and he could always ‘accidentally’ lock the doors behind him claiming it as a force of habit just incase the boy decided to run, as he seemed to fond of doing in the past.

Ignis sighed heavily when he noticed the blond fidgeting even more at each passing moment. “Is something else the matter?

“I need to pee,” Prompto blurted immediately with a breathy whine.

Ignis nearly face planted himself into his steering wheel as his brain caught up to Prompto’s blunt wording. Surely a small restroom break couldn’t be too damning in the whole scheme of things, right? Especially at a rest stop in the middle of nowhere. With the way Prompto was wiggling… well, he wasn’t that good of an actor, surely.

Was this really Ignis’s life, now?

He softened his resolve, hoping he wouldn’t come to regret it later. “Can you hold it for five more minutes?”

Prompto nodded, but began fidgeting progressively worse, making Ignis press his foot down on the gas a little harder. It wasn’t like there were any officers to enforced the laws outside of the wall anyway. And he wasn’t sure how he would explain urine stained upholstery to anyone who might enquire after it. Better to play it safe.

When they finally got within eyesight of the first stop outside of the crown city Ignis was disappointed to note that it was a little larger than he had hoped. The signs he passed on the way called their destination ‘Hammerhead.’ Something so stupidly named couldn’t possibly be that large, could it?

Ignis was irritated to note that, yes, it could be. The small outpost consisted of three buildings, a gas station sandwiched between an auto shop and a chain cafe, but thankfully all three parking lots seemed to be vacant, though he suspected the owners of the three establishments were parked in the garage, out of the heat of the sun. He would just have to be extra vigilant.

The moment Ignis pulled in front of the gas station Prompto was on the verge of buzzing out of his own skin. Ignis had barely parked the car before Prompto had pulled the handle and charged toward the facilities…

… well, he would have, had he not immediately become light headed and lost balance, (or maybe it was also contributed to by the awkward way he had to move because of the uncomfortable chafing where his damp, sticky thighs had been rubbing against his pants, mixed with the added fact that one of his shoes was missing it’s laces) causing him to trip with bruising force onto the uneven gravel decorated with the glimmering gems of broken bottle glass. He had just managed to catch himself with the palms of his battered hands before he face planted, but now his hands throbbed with a numbing pain that made Prompto momentarily forget he needed to use the restroom.

Prompto let out a pitiful whimper as Ignis calmly rounded the car to eye the accident prone form in front of him with a worried frown. And Ignis had actually thought keeping him quiet would be hard? Keeping the boy alive was probably going to be a harder task to fulfill. He shook his head dismally and approached the smaller figure, unsure as to why he felt the urge to help him considering the circumstances. It made him feel needed, even if he doubted he was truly wanted by the other, and Ignis loved to feel needed.

“You really do know how to step in it, don’t you?” He offered his hand to pull Prompto up.

The blond, surprisingly, took the offered hand with a snort and a grin. “Step in it? Pft! Whenever possible, I prefer to swan dive.’” The joke fell flat to Ignis’s ears, but the blond found his own joke funny enough to chuckle a few times before tittering to an awkward stop at the dry look he was being shot down with.

It wasn’t funny that the boy kept landing himself in these sticky situations. It made Ignis worry, and not just because he was supposed to be responsible for the other right then. Despite how Prompto held Ignis’s future in his hands, he couldn’t help but worry after the younger man’s wellbeing. 

Prompto needed someone to take care of him. His mother was obviously too busy to do so from what he learned from her over the phone, and the blond did a dismal job of it by himself if his current state was anything to go by. Was this a regular occurrence for Prompto? Would anyone have come looking for him in the locker to set him free if they hadn’t have stumbled upon him? Was there a single person in the city that cared enough for the blond to notice if he didn’t show up for class on Monday? That thought made his stomach turn. Maybe it was a good thing that his lovers got carried away in the hall. Ignis didn’t exactly believe in fate, but maybe it was for the best that they were discovered by Prompto.

Perhaps he could convince Gladio to teach the younger boy selfdefense? Perhaps he could convince the boy to keep his silence by offering cooked meals instead?

No, that was idiotic!

Ignis felt his heart melt as he looked over the other, checking for new injuries among the old. He had no clue how such a ditzy blond could manage to smile up at him with that megawatt smile of his despite obviously being in pain. When he pulled Prompto to his feet he was disappointed to note that the pants now sported two small but bloody rips at the knees, but when he turned over the hands to survey the damage, he was glad to note that they only sustained minor scrapes, but thankfully no bleeding. The wrists still looked painfully mangled as well, and the digits trembled with residual damage, but there was little he could do about that at the moment. He could only brush the fragile digets of filth, letting his hand ghost there longer than necessary as he realized it was the first time he touched Prompto without the other trying to pull away.

Ignis didn’t release his grip on the hand as Prompto took his first hesitant step after his crash landing, only to grip at the limb harder when he nearly went down again.

“This is foolish.”

Just as Prompto was about to ask what was so foolish his face became intimate with the juncture of Ignis’s chest and neck and he was swept off his feet and into the advisors arms like a princess, his hands instantly trying to secure a decent grip around the back of the taller man’s neck and failing as they twinged in pain when he tried to flex them.

“Wait!” He protested, but he didn’t bother fighting the grip nearly as much as he could have. He didn’t want Ignis to appear anymore harried as he already was, and even more than that, his want to not get dropped was just slightly higher than his dignity at that point. Which didn’t mean much. 

“Oh, hush. You are perfectly safe,” Ignis grumbled. “I may not be as bulky as that brute Gladio, but I can get the job done.” The advisor wasn’t even going to mention the fact that Prompto was far too easy to lift, even if he hadn’t had the muscle to do it. He cast his eye around the empty parking lot, wearily taking note of a truck parked along the road as he swiftly made haste to the outside rear of the station where the rust edged signs directed the facilities were located. Thankfully, this meant they could forgo stepping inside the establishment in their current state and bypass any curious eyes at the cash register.

Ignis all but kicked the bathroom door open, a disgustingly stagnant, odious aroma greeting them both as the advisor carefully maneuvered across the mysteriously slick, grime covered tiles, swiftly setting the surprisingly light blond onto his feet before the closest urinal, directing him to use it.

Prompto eyed the dirty urinal with hesitation, needing to go, but not liking the fact a rather large and harry bug was watching him from the inside rim of the receptical… or maybe that was just a glob of very thick hair. He really didn’t want to look close enough to check. He also didn’t want to look too closely at the comically proportioned woman-ish type thing that had been painstakingly carved into the porcelain, depicting two bullseyes for breasts that had calcified proof that it had probably never been cleaned and had obviously been used for target practice when truckers and hunters stopped to relieve themselves before hitting the road again.

Prompto cringed and tried to focus on opening his fly and using the receptacle so he could get far away from it as soon as possible, pawing desperately at his fly with his pain numbed hands.

After almost half a minute of frantic, desperate clawing with fingers that didn’t seem to want to work quite right after the trauma of being ground into the pavement, Prompto heard a pitying, resigned huff from the man he forgot was still standing not a few feet behind him., making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Dude! Ever heard of giving a guy his personal space when in a public bathroom?” Prompto blurted out, refusing to turn around when he felt his cheeks flush at the no doubt scrutinizing expression that the other was boring into his back at the pitiful display he just showed while trying to do something as simple as undo the fly of his pants. He really couldn’t do anything right, but he didn’t need the prince’s advisor to point that out to him.

“It isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.” Ignis said in an unimpressed monotone, which made Prompto blush harder and continue trying to unfasten his pants in order to redirect his mind from how true Ignis’s statement was. Ignis obviously had seen penises before. At least two others beyond his own. All in varying states of excitement, no doubt. And Prompto’s own was still probably sticky with excitement.

What if he saw? What would he think? Gladio, thankfully, hadn’t seemed too offended and neither had Noctis, though the young prince didn’t seem to have any shame beyond what strong, forbidden emotions he held in his heart for his retainers. Shame that he hid by teasing and shocking Prompto into forgetting what he said. Why anyone would feel shame for loving someone as deeply as Noctis seemed to love them made Prompto’s chest ache, even though he still wasn’t sure what to make of Noctis’s previous inquiries, and subsequent revelations about his own sexuality. He wasn’t gay… was he? But, then again, the idea of Noctis possibly deciding to take it a little further right there where his boyfriends could see them… the false hope that Noctis, or anyone, could maybe possibly want him like he obviously wanted his retainers…

Prompto didn’t even notice that he let out a frustrated growl as he continued to yank at the belt loops of his pants in desperation to get them to release their hold as his mind went wild at the memory of Noctis’s hands on his…

No! Don’t think about that! Not in a bathroom with another man standing right behind you, giving you his undivided, scrutinizing attention! Soooo, don’t think that!!

Prompto frantically tried to manuver the long shirt up so he could better see what he was working with, more and more desperate to pee andrun before he became hard like he had been doing so easily all the time now. Because his life was never simple, it was hard, and even his body liked to betray him at the worst moments to make it harder. Life, not his dick, but that too.

Ignis was right behind him, probably laughing in his head at the idiot he had gotten duped into watching. Stupid, ‘Pathetic Prompto,’ was right. No wonder his classmates laughed at him so much!

Ignis sighed again, tired of waiting to escort the blond trouble maker back to the car if all he was going to do was fumble like a three year old with his trousers. It was rather sad to watch, and it made him worry.

“Do you require Assistance?” He muttered softly.

That was really the wrong thing for anyone to say to Prompto right then. It was a totally loaded question. Because yes, he really did require assistance, but he really didn’t want Ignis anywhere near his pants right then.

Then again… Prompto swallowed thickly at the sudden resignation of his fate. He could either swallow his pride and let the advisor help him open his fly, or inevitably wet himself like a baby. The answer was obvious, even if Prompto didn’t like it. 

The younger man nodded, eyes falling shut as his own trembling hands dropped to the side, surrendering himself to the advisor’s clinical gloves. 

Then, with a swift, efficient grace of a man who had probably had so much practice undoing other men’s flies, —

No! Prompto shook his head. Stop thinking like that!

— Ignis’s hands gripped his hips for a short moment, briskly adjusting Prompto’s position when he tried to shy away, then brushed beneath his arms, reaching around the front. Long, elegant, glove covered thumbs hooked beneath the fabric of the shirt easily, then scraped down his tensed abdomen and into his pants, accidentally bunching his underwear deeper, giving Prompto’s cock a little more room to grow while piano player length digits framed dangerously down the outside of his uniform pants. Pants that, Prompto unfortunately remembered, were still stiff from where his come had started to dry. He really hoped those gloves prevented Ignis from feeling that.

With a swift twist of his wrist, the button popped, letting Prompto breath a sigh of relief as he prepared to do his thing, but confusingly enough, Ignis was still very much present in his personal bubble. The warm heat at his back, the faint breath on his neck and lingering scent of expensive cologne making him hold himself unnaturally still.

Then, as if to go above an beyond his duties, one of the advisor’s hands deftly snagged the small metal fly and yanked it down with a force that made Prompto jolt and squeak, knuckles horrifyingly brushing lightly against his excitement before the hot and cold, clinical feeling of those hands disappeared, leaving Prompto a little wobbly on his feet and slightly out of breath.

Oh, Gods! Prompto wasn’t sure if he was gay, but he sure as heck could be gay for Ignis. That much his anatomy let him know very pointedly, much to his chagrin.

He always knew that teens had hair trigger hard-ons, but it had never been this much of a problem before! Then again, he had been focused on girls…

“Well?” Ignis stated dryly as he turned his back and waited. “We haven’t got all day. Unless you require me to also pull it out and aim it for you?”

That was definitely not something Prompto wanted to think about right then!!! Prompto’s face was bright red, and he was sure Ignis could probably see where his neck was darkening too with his embarrassment if he looked. 

“Dude, have you ever heard of a thing called privacy?” Prompto snapped, angry and embarrassed and so fucking confused it made his stomach hurt. “I have performance anxiety.”

He attempted to joke. “How do you expect me to be able to make it work if you are watching me like a vulture?”

Ignis humphed one last time before Prompto finally heard retreating footsteps. “Please return directly to the car when you are done? I don’t want anymore incidents,” the man muttered evenly. “I will leave the car unlocked. If the zipper proves to be too difficult for you to redo, leave it undone and cover up with Gladio’s shirt. It’s long enough to hide your indecency, I’m sure.” The door squeaked shut behind him.

Prompto wasn’t too sure anything was long enough to cover his indecency except maybe a thick blanket as it smothered him to death, especially in his current state. Still he wasn’t about to let Ignis know that the mere action of someone else unzipping his fly was, embarrassingly, enough to set Prompto off again. Not that he had ever completely come down off of the high that Noctis had set him under, but he had been sort of close.

He took a deep breath and double checked the other was gone before bracing himself on the wall above the receptacle as his knees began quaking.  

Oh Gods! This meant he was gay, didn’t it? With Noctis he wasn’t so sure because who wouldn’t get a little hard at the prospect of one of the most attractive guys at the school coming onto them so hard, even if it was just teasingly? The straightest guy in the world would have been a little turned on, he was sure! Noctis was probably making fun of him like everyone did, now that he thought about it, but that didn’t make it any less hot!

But Ignis’s touch had been completely professional!! And that had…

Prompto stuffed his aching fingers into his pants and pulled out his traitorous length. He stared at it hard, as if wishing he could will it away with a stern look. When he realized that wouldn’t work, he ruffled his hair in annoyance.

“Buddy, you got to stop doing this to me!” Prompto begged. He realized how insane he must look, talking to his penis like it could talk back, which once again, wouldn’t that be a traumatizing horror movie? “Stop pretending like you don’t get enough attention!”

His dick, thankfully, didn’t respond.

Prompto shook his head, wondering to himself what exactly was wrong with him before settling himself in front of the urinal to do what he had set out to do in the first place…

… and he stood there…

… and stood there…

… and nothing… happened…

In Prompto’s defense, he had never actually tried to pee with a hard-on before. Like, he still really had to pee, his stomach was cramping with how much he needed to go, but for some obnoxious reason, his bladder was refusing to release.

“Work, damnit!” He shook himself, as if shaking his offending limb might suddenly frighten it into working. It didn’t, but the friction caused by his loose grip made him, embarrassingly enough, gasp. 

This was going to be a problem. A problem that, once solved, would maybe make his other problem go away as well. The peeing one. Definitely not the gay one.

But he was in a public restroom!

A restroom, Prompto reminded himself, that was in the middle of no where. And the station had appeared rather empty when they pulled in.

Prompto peeked over his shoulder and eyed the door wearily at the thought that Ignis would walk in on him any second. His dick bobbed treacherously along with his adam’s apple at that thought.

“Stop! We aren’t into that kind of stuff!” Prompto hissed at it, but it obviously didn’t care what he was saying, it just druled lazily at the comment like Prompto was boring it. Which was insulting, because Prompto may have been many things, but boring was not one of them!

“You’re a dick.” Prompto would have probably laughed at his unintentional pun had he not been so irritated with everything. 

Then again, Prompto reasoned with himself as he slowly let his hand drift back down to the root of his shaft, fingers circling loose with uncertainty as he hesitated taking it any further than that. The longer he took taking care of his erection, the longer it would take him to pee, and the more likely Ignis would decide to check in on him and see if he was okay. It also didn’t seem to be a problem that would go away by itself easily at this point. Not with the ghostly sensations of another man’s hands on his hips, brushing against his hollowed abdomen and… and…

He didn’t even realize that his hand was moving up and down of its own volition till a breathy gasp escaped his lips. His eyes fluttered shut as his other hand raised the edge of the T-shirt and stuffed it into his mouth to muffle the shameful noises that escaped, fingers sliding down the length of his chest to slip into his pants and play with the soft, tensing flesh just beneath his shaft.

He imagined Ignis, still standing behind him. He imagined Ignis’s hands doing this for him. That sharp, lilting accent whispered huskily into his ear.

‘Do you require assistance? Please, allow me.’

Prompto knew he had to finish quickly, just in case. He didn’t even realize he was moaning, muffled and pathetic into his shirt the mantra of, “faster!” He was so caught up in trying to get himself off as fast as possible, damn the consequences.

He continued to fist his rod, letting his thumb come up and collect the beading moisture at the end of it to ease the friction, which he needed quite a bit of considering how disgustingly sticky the left over mess in his pants had made him. It was super gross and he would totally have to towel it off and clean it in the sink once he finished making the second shameful mess, but he didn’t want to think about that right then. All he needed to focus on was one problem at a time. Starting with the hard on.

Prompto began feeling light headed, and week at the knees. He braced himself against the top of the urinal, panting heavily into his balled up shirt as he began to practically vibrate under the intense weight of his impending orgasm. His noises got more desperate, and harder to contain, and he was sure he was about to pass out and he hadn’t even started coming yet! How horrifying would that be for someone to find? What if someone heard him and came looking?

And this little voice in the back of his head whispered desperately at him not to come. Because if he came having seen what he did, thinking what he thought, feeling what he felt, and knowing what he now knew, then it meant that he would never be able to go back to what life use to be. And he had a hard enough time making himself accepted by classmates before with maximum efforts and minimal results. He might be able to change a heck of a lot about himself on the outside to fit in better, but this was one of those things that was inside. You can’t fix stuff on the inside, only burry it deeper and hope nobody decided to get close enough to look.

But he couldn’t stop himself, no matter how much his stomach turned at the idea of being… gay. His head told him to stop, but his mouth and hands opposed his thoughts defiantly, making his stomach turn as guilt turned to acid.

The hand not occupied by his length grasped desperately for some kind of a purchase on the tiled wall as his hands, slick with sweat, began slipping and his knees started buckling. His grunts became desperate little mewls the longer his body kept him on the edge, thankfully muffled by Gladio’s musk scented shirt. Why didn’t he notice how masculine the shirt smelled before, Prompto wondered dazedly for a moment. Probably because it wasn’t stuffed in his mouth before.

He was royally screwed. 

His fingers tightened almost painfully as he gave one, two, three more pumps, closing his eyes and recalling Gladio’s deep, rumbling voice from the hall as he finally tensed under the pressure.

‘Good boy.’

His body abruptly arched like he had been shot, eyes going wide and unseeing as the pressure coiled as tight as it could and released in an instant, escaping his body, pulse after glorious pulse.

Nothing else in the world seemed to matter because all of it was blotted out by extreme euphoric bliss. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, or what sounds he was making, or what he was thinking about just moments before. All that mattered was the moment, and that moment was the most glorious thing he had felt in a long time.

As his mind slowly regained cognitive abilities, he realized in a fog off post orgasmic bliss that he was still, somehow, standing on his trembling legs.

Then he looked down and it all came crashing down on him even harder than it was before as he looked at the mess, thankfully most all of it landing in the urinal.

His eyes widened, shirt slipping from his mouth, not noticing the way the scab on his lip ripped open during his depraved excitement, leaving a bloody dot, ruining a shirt that was not his own.

He stumbled a few steps back, hands instantly going to his mouth to hold back a gag, only to smell the proof of his deplorable thoughts turned to actions on his hands.

He dashed to the trash can and immediately fell to his knees, dry heaving and loathing himself every minute of it.

He refused to think, mind going into lockdown and body going into autopilot as he detached himself from the situation. He had been through too much in one weekend. He had gotten locked in a locker, discovered the prince was in a relationship with his retainers, sort of kidnapped by said royalty, and… and he discovered that he liked dudes.

Nope! Definitely not thinking about any of that. Preferably ever if he could.

His body somehow found the strength to pull up from the ground, grabbing a hand full of paper towels and wiping away the stomach acid, then turning to the cracked mirror above the sink, wetting the towel and gingerly wiping off what was left of his activities from his manhood, then trying to wipe his pants clean before giving up and pulling off his pants and underwear, deciding the latter was no longer worth the effort with the stench and stiffness, pitching them, and then scrubbing his trousers desperately under the faucet with what little was left of the soap in the near empty dispenser.

He didn’t bother drying them, just pulled them to below his hips as he turned back to the urinal to do what he had set in there to do in the first place, thankful that peeing not only relieved his bladder, but also helped wash away evidence of his crime.

When he was done, he found it in himself to tuck himself away zip up the wet, rough fabric of his trousers, making himself suitably uncomfortable.

Then he just stood there, unsure of what he should do next.

One thing was for sure. He totally wasn’t going to think about what he just did!

Of corse, by thinking about how he shouldn’t think about it, he was totally thinking about it, which made him think about it more.

And basically, he was screwed.

 


	11. Cherished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!!! I have been gone way too long, and I am so sorry for that!!! I love you all, and I apologize! This chapter was a whole  
> Lot harder to force out than I expected. Things just didn’t seem to be coming out like I wanted, but I promise that I haven’t abandoned this! Gahhh! So sorry! Thank you all for commenting! Seriously, even though it took this long to get it out, all of you helped get me out of this writer’s block by being so awesome and leaving me inspiration!!!
> 
> A few new tags. Read before you read. Hints at child abuse, and unhealthy eating habits mentioned. And anything else you can think of to let me know! Also, no beta reader, so read at your own risk. Will try to go back through and fix things at a later date.

Ignis shook his head as he stepped out of the restroom, pulling out his phone and thanking his lucky stars that there was a signal and decent WiFi. He leaned up against the wall, waiting for the blond a little longer just in case he had any more trouble and tripped and brained himself on a pipe or something as he scrolled through his phone, hacking then downloading the school’s personal records and pulling up Prompto’s file at record speed. 

Now was the time to see what kind of a person Prompto truly was. 

He clicked on the name, watching as a student ID flashed on page. He frowned at the picture — the most recent photo the school had, yet it was still a year and a half out of date. Perhaps Prompto was sick on Picture day at school?

Anyway, that obviously wasn’t as important as what Ignis saw. He suddenly realized why neither he nor Noctis recognized the classmate easily. The photo showed a young man, blond hair, covered in freckles and matching blue eyes to the ones Ignis had observed before, but that was where the similarities stopped.

The boy in the ID wore thick framed glasses that distorted the features beneath and his face retained baby fat and then some. It was nothing like the gaunt face of the boy he had left in the restroom, weight chiseled away over time by a self destructive path caused by self-loathing and doubt, like Gladio had seemingly already predicted. The hair was also nothing like Prompto’s current cut. It was shorter, and unattractive on the chubby face that smiled sadly back at him from his phone. 

Comparing the photo ID to the real person made several things become very obvious. Prompto starved himself, though without knowing him personally he was unsure if the results were purposeful. His glasses were also missing. His hair was now longer and unkempt.

This wasn’t right and it definitely wasn’t what Ignis had expected to see. It was obviously a symptom of something more. Depression, abuse, anxiety, the list of possible causes were numerous. 

He almost felt bad for judging the other for how he presented himself now that he saw this other side of him. 

Ignis next looked through records and grades, trying to find anything he could use, either to help him understand the mystery, or to use against it. He was disappointed to realize that, while Prompto’s grades had never been the best due to missing assignments that Ignis now highly suspected weren’t all chalked up to Prompto’s forgetfulness, the teen’s grades had progressively gotten worse over time, less because of papers and more because of test scores. It seemingly started around six months before, and steadily declined, then dropped off.

He wondered if that was around the same time Prompto lost all his weight. There must have been a trigger of some sort.

Ignis shook his head, trying not to let this newfound knowledge warp his impression of the troubled and troublesome teen.

No, not troublesome, just unfortunate. Misunderstood. Obviously something was happening in the other’s life, and he was trying and failing to cope with it. Ignis had Gladio and Noctis to lean on in times of trouble, and they had him. He wondered if Prompto had anyone. It was painful to look at the recent test scores and realize that maybe Prompto had finally reached his limit and given up, and no one was there to push him past his own doubts.

He gritted his teeth and pushed away from the wall, eyes still focused on the screen in front of him as his feet carried him towards the gas station of their own volition. He couldn’t face Prompto right at that moment. He felt too guilty for having pried into his personal files like that. He hated even more what he found, because he knew if Prompto walked out and found Ignis standing there, the advisor would give him a piece of his mind.

One thing Ignis absolutely could not stand was a person with no drive to better themselves. Someone who gave up. It was a waste of a perfectly good mind and body not to try. Then again, his uncle had raised him with a strong work ethic that pushed him to try his hardest and succeed at all cost.

He paused at the entrance with a frown at that thought. Where were the parents in all of this? Ignis was sure his uncle would have noticed such behavior immediately. He had talked to the boy’s mother, who seemed to express concern over her child’s wellbeing. Surely she would wonder what was happening with her son? Surely the father would, too, if he was in the picture. 

Then again, maybe Prompto’s parents had been the cause of this…

Ignis’s felt his blood go cold and his feet froze on the pavement like they had dried into the cement. His treacherous mind quickly supplied itself with the image of a large, shadowed man towering over a small blond, raining down hit after hit on the small, malnourished body. Thick glasses being knocked off a cherubic face and crushed. Fingers around a neck, pinning the valiantly struggling child as it continued to seek new painful torments for the boy so much smaller than itself, unable to protect itself, and no one seemed to care or notice.

Ignis only realized the hold on his phone was so tight that it was cutting off circulation to his fingertips when he raised the same hand to run through his hair, bashing the gadget against his head absentmindedly. 

Were Prompto’s own family members abusing him? Was that where it all stemmed from?

Quickly exiting from the school server and entering a government one, Ignis typed in his official password to access the files he needed. Sure, using his government access was probably an invasion of privacy, but he had to be sure. After all, he already invaded the other’s privacy once.

His hands white knuckled his phone as he waited for it to load, then furrowed his brow at the information before relaxing and exhaling as he took it all in.

The only thing that was concerning was proof that Prompto had visited a therapist when he was younger, both for mental health and speech. No curious, unscheduled hospital visits at odd hours, though. No odd excuses for past injuries. That didn’t necessarily mean nothing happened, but Ignis let his body relax as he looked deeper into the Argentum parents, just in case.

His brow crinkled once more as he speedily took in the information provided as page after page loaded before his eyes, skimming for important details.

As if Prompto hadn’t previously had enough to go on for a bully to torment him with his weight and glasses, Ignis was disturbed to learn that Prompto’s declaration of being adopted hadn’t been a lie to earn their pity. Pictures of Prompto’s adopted parents popped up, but there was nothing to be found about who actually sired or birthed him. According to the records, Prompto had been given away under a closed adoption at the age of five, and no more information was available beyond that, which was unsurprising. Closed adoption usually meant that the parents had very good reason not to want to ever see their child again in their mind.

It was a sad, but true fact of life. The idea of what that could do to a child’s mental state… it was all beginning to add up into a pattern that, disturbingly enough, fit like a jigsaw as the series of unfortunate events that consisted of the life of one Prompto Argentum came together.

And Ignis felt the pit of his stomach drop as he realized that none of this was the sort of stuff one should ever use to keep someone quiet. Maybe, he thought to himself, he didn’t have all the facts? Maybe he could find a way to bring it up to the blond. Get him to talk about it. He was an advisor, after all. Surely, if anyone could approach the subject of Prompto’s life gently, it was him.

He clicked his phone off and continued through the entrance of the convenience store, grabbing what he could find that might be useful and stacking it in a basket as quickly as he could. He was surprised to note how diverse the selection was, thanking his lucky stars that potions weren’t regulated outside of the crown city, and that he had a decent amount of cash on hand to avoid an electronic trail as to what he bought.

Ignis grabbed a can of ebony then found himself in front of a cosmetic section of the small truck-stop and gas station’s store, pleasantly surprised at the selection.

Realistically, he knew he was going to have to splurge on a potion no matter what, but chances were the potion would do little to help Prompto’s current state. Potions worked best when administered within 24 hours of the incident. The longer you took, the more likely the body would begin healing itself, and if the body was far enough along in the process of healing itself, then the magic of the potion wouldn’t work. An elixir would probably be better, but it was definitely too expensive, and he would have to risk using his charge card if he did, which with Cor watching he was unwilling to humor the idea. Still, a potion would more than likely heal the cut Gladio had made across the boy’s chest, and the scrapes he made when falling not long ago. Beyond that, there was little else it would probably do, which left Ignis in the same predicament as he was in earlier, with the fear of being seen dropping off some random, beaten teen in the royal car. That would cause a scandal, and once again catch Cor’s attention. 

So, he simply stared at the makeup, picking up a few foundations and coverup’s and trying to gage the tone against the pale of the blond’s skin from his memory. Then, without even thinking about it, he began looking through a few of the blushes, selecting a orange shade, then a green eye shadow, and a red blush, and then some powder just to be sure. He put the items into his basket unthinkingly, then wandered around, grabbing bread, a can of beans, and a few other thingsbefore proceeding to checkout, politely asking the man about a few things he hadn’t been able to find.

“If yer lookin’ fer campin’ stuffs, best check the hunter’s weapon truck ‘round front, jus’ off the road.” The man helped cheerfully. “I don’ know about what all they have, but ‘m sure they have extra hunting clothes if’n tha’s what yer lookin’ fer?”

Ignis plastered a smile on his face at the complete destruction of the spoken language, and nodded enthusiastically. “I’m sure whatever they have in stock will work better than what we have on us.”

The man smiled a blindingly toothy smile as he passed back Ignis’s change. “Glad to be o’ service!”

Ignis really didnt know what sort of an accent that was at all, but it was grating after years of lessons about speech, grammar, and proper etiquette practically beaten into his brain. He shuddered to think that if his uncle hadn’t stepped in then he may have grown up without the privilege of private tutors and he would have never met Noctis and Gladio.

Twenty minutes and another equally unintelligible conversation later with a hunter selling wares out of his trunk, Ignis escaped back to the car with both arms laden down with all he could afford to purchase with his, in his opinion, meager funds. He pulled a bag of chips out, and some jerky, pulling open the passenger side door to present them to the no doubt starved teen.

“I wasn’t sure what you might like, but…” the food slipped from his loose grip and his heart skipped a beat.

The passenger seat was still empty…

He took a few deep, calming breaths before he hazarded a glance, first left, then right, then did a frantic spin, trying to locate the blond to no avail. 

He could do this. Prompto couldn’t have wandered too far, could he?

Could he?!?

Without taking a moment to hesitate, Ignis darted into the gas station, bags digging into his wrists, forgotten but painful. When all he earned was a concerned look from the attendant, he left and ran past the hunter on the road, desperately looking up and down the deserted highway for some sign of life, realizing with dawning horror that, should Prompto wish to make himself scarce, he easily could in the baron wasteland. 

His eyes darted over the rocky outcroppings and squinted for movement among the tall grasses.

Nothing.

He covered his mouth to prevent a terrified/nervous/guilty scream from escaping his lips at the fact that he lost Prompto, and the unlucky kid would die out there, and animals would probably eat his remains, and no one would ever find the body, but he would totally know he killed him. He should have waited outside the… the…

The restroom!

Determined, Ignis made one last desperate charge towards the place he left the blond, hoping beyond all hope that Prompto would still be there for whatever reason. 

He banged the door open, panting in the dry heat and nearly tripping over himself, slamming open the lone stall at the very end… which was disturbingly empty.

The urinal before that was very obviously vacant as well.

He gasped for breath a few more moments, unable to tear his eyes away from his last hope being dashed. He never made this negligent of a mistake. He was responsible! He knew Prompto was frightened, confused and a flight risk and he left him alone anyway!

At least, he realized bitterly, he didn’t have to worry about Prompto telling anyone anymore. All that time worrying about what Prompto would say, or who he would say it to, and he didn’t even stop to think that an easy solution to their problem would be to lose Prompto, mostly because of how unethical it was. And Prompto was still hurt! Would Gladio and Noctis think he did it on purpose? Oh, Six, what had he done!

He turned to dash back out, hopeful that wherever Prompto had gotten to it wasn’t too far, but the moment he turned around his eyes landed on a figure slumped on the floor between the sink and the trash can.

His heart skipped a beat, then lodged in his throat. 

He tried to compose himself, but knew he failed miserably as he clammored onto his knees next to the other to assess the situation. Prompto was alive. That was good. He was unresponsive, but didn’t seem any more injured than before. Just huddled up with his arms holding his knees against his chest, creating a nest for his face to burrow in. 

Had someone come in and hurt Prompto when he was in the station? He didn’t see any cars pull up, but maybe the hunter had done something? Maybe the attendant had done something to the other while he was with the hunter!! Maybe there was someone else there that he hadn’t seen!!

No. Ignis refused to accept that possibility. 

He pryed the boy’s head back from where he had planted it in his knees, carefully cupping it in his still panic shaken fingers while plastic bags laden with equipment crouded the blond even more into the small space.

Prompto was still there. Everything was okay. He didn’t have to worry about the boy, because he was right there and he would never let Prompto out of his sight again.

Prompto’s frightened, distant blue eyes looked very much confused at Ignis’s actions, and they became more confused as Ignis grabbed Prompto’s shoulders and dragged him closer, finally able to convince himself that Prompto was really and truly not an illusion at the weight of him against his chest. He wasn’t sure if it was relief that caused this reaction, or a little bit of everything he had read up on the other and wanting to protect him from his own life so far, but he couldn’t force himself to let go.

They held like that for a few seconds, Prompto obviously too shocked to move. When the moment was over, Ignis harshly pulled away shaking the shoulders beneath his palms and causing the other to startle.

Ignis didn’t care if he was shocking the other with his actions! If he was scared, then good! Maybe he understood the level of fright Ignis had just gone through!

“I told you to wait in the car! Do you have any idea how long I have been looking for you? I was terrified I…”

Terrified that he what? Why was he so scared? Prompto wasn’t a child. Prompto wasn’t his charge. Why did he feel so oddly responsible for him?

“Your mother would have been so upset with me if I lost you. I’m never letting you out of my sight again!” Ignis amended, unwilling to meet that piercing blue gaze and dragging the shocked blue eyes against his chest again in a tight embrace. 

To his surprise, this time the other sagged into the embrace.

“Sorry.”

And that one simple word made Ignis regret lashing out, because there was a depth in that single word that could not be described. It was almost like Prompto was apologizing for his very existence with that one sound. Like he said that word so often that he had somehow become it.

He was so furious that Prompto had tried to hide from him, but he knew yelling at him even further probably wouldn’t help him endear himself to the other, nor would it get any of his new questions answered, nor would he feel any better about himself if he did, so he held his tongue, and steadily hauled them both to their feet, tucking Prompto’s arm over his shoulders as he swayed.

“You’re soaking.” Ignis observed. “Why are you soaking? How long have you been sitting here?”

“I… was dirty.”

That awkwardly phrased excuse sounded uncomfortably like there was a deeper meaning not so subtly hidden within. Ignis had no clue how to address that other than to do everything within his power to make Prompto comfortable. He once again looked over Prompto’s condition, stomach clenching at the sight of raw skin on the smaller teen’s arms that he wasn’t sure had been their before. Did he rub his skin too hard trying to get ‘clean?’

He slowly guided the other to the stall, calmly pushing him down on the toilet seat, which was cracked and probably not that comfortable, but it was probably better than the ground. “Wait here. I was able to fetch us some lightly used hunter’s gear, but surely camo pants will feel better than soaked school pants, even though they are less visually appealing.” Ignis bent over and rummaged through the bags.

Prompto nodded, but refused to meet Ignis’s eyes. Still, it was the best he could hope for. He pulled out the hunter’s pants, oversized, but they would have to do, leaving them over the hand railings near the toilet and dismissing himself, letting Prompto dress silently before returning and cracking the potion over Prompto’s head and watching in amazement as his lip scabbed over, andthe bruise on his chin faded to nothing while others faded into sickly green, or a darker purple.

He pulled out the makeup and smirked when Prompto wrinkled his nose. “What is that for? I’m not a girl!”

Ignis was just happy to hear his voice again. “I never said you were, but those bruises need covered before we leave, and the different colored powders will help offset the pigment of the bruising.”

“That doesn’t make sense!” Prompto argued. “Your making this up.”

Ignis snorted, expertly blending orange powder into a purple bruise, glad to see that, while Prompto doubted him, he still allowed Ignis access. “On the contrary, I do this to myself all the time.”

The look of shocked wonderment on Prompto’s face made something in the advisor’s chest swell. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” He avoided eye contact as he admitted to this embarrassing secret. Even Gladio and Noctis didn’t know about it.

“But why would you need to?”

Ignis shrugged. “I had to become a master at covering up love bites, and before that I often had to find a way to cover up injures from vigorous training incidents. While it is not unheard of, it is rather unsightly, distracting, and frowned upon to show up to a chamber meeting with a black eye. So, I have plenty of practice and can promise you that what is left of your injuries will be nearly unnoticeable when I am done.”

Prompto still didn’t look too sure, but he allowed Ignis’s continued attentions, occasionally leaning into Ignis’s hand like a puppy demanding a pat when his jaw was cupped to better get at the bruising.

When Ignis was finally comfortable enough with his finished product, he put away his makeshift pallet and nearly cursed himself as those bright blue eyes opened and looked up at him uncertainly.

“Did it help?”

Perhaps he shouldn’t have cleaned up the other right then, because while he would admit to himself that he saw Prompto’s appeal before, now it was like the rough diamond had been cut, and the finished product was blinding and priceless. And Ignis wanted to lock it away, protect it, and make sure no one mistreated or destroyed it ever again.

He didn’t trust his voice to answer, so he lead the other to the sink to let him see his reflection and was overjoyed at the exuberant thanks he got in return, and even a surprise hug that he patted back to awkwardly

“Oh, hush. ‘Twas nothing special.”

“What do you mean!!! I look almost normal!”

Ignis smiled sadly and shook his head, taking Prompto’s soaked pants from where they had been discarded on the floor, and then Prompto’s hand, taking both back to the car.

“Do you wish to tell me how you ended up on the floor of the bathroom?” Ignis tried, but the other only flushed and looked away.

Ignis huffed, but shook his head. It wasn’t the type of conversation he wanted to have in a dingy restroom, and Prompto willingly followed. When he finally opened the passenger door he found himself lowering the body inside, taking care to buckle the figure in like he use to do for Noctis till he realized that Prompto was a full grown teen, obviously able to do it himself. Still, it was calming to his mind knowing he had checked it, and Prompto didn’t push him away. In fact, the blond looked uncomfortably amused at the act.

“Man, I don’t even think my own parents are this overprotective.

“I’m sorry.” Ignis ducked his head and closed the door to hide his own embarrassed flush, quickly taking his place in the driver’s seat when he realized how late it was getting. “Noctis often accuses me of being overbearing.”

“Don’t be. It feels kinda nice to be worried over.”

Ignis wasn’t sure if Prompto was flushing at that strangely honest admission, but he certainly was. He shoved the bag of jerky in Prompto’s hands and didn’t speak again till the other ate three slices.

“I know that this isn’t the best situation, and I am sorry you got put in the middle of it.I, if you wouldn’t mind, would like to ask you a few questions so I can get to know you, so I can feel like I trust you. Perhaps if we start some healthy dialogue, we can better understand each other. Can I do that?”

“Sure. I mean, I already played Noctis’s 20 questions. If that means you’ll allow me to go home tomorrow, then I’m an open book. Just be warned, sometimes when I get started talking I don’t stop. I have no filter, and the abbreviation TMI has never applied to someone so much before in your life.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you are obligated to answer anything.” Ignis quickly amended. “You will be returned home no matter what. If any of my questions make you feel uncomfortable, like I assume Noctis’s did from what I saw, let me know.” Prompto shrugged in acknowledgement, flushing brightly at the mention of Noctis. “You mentioned before that you were adopted?”

While Ignis initially felt terrible for bringing up something so personal, Prompto seemed extremely unbothered. He even smiled. “Yup.”

“Your adopted parents… they are good to you, correct?”

Prompto snorted at that. Prompto didn’t have a good childhood in the normal sense, or at lease he suspected he didn’t, but none of it had anything to do with his legal guardians. “Mom and dad are too good for me, to be honest.” Thankfully he didn’t remember most of it. What little he had from before the adoption was more than likely repressed, and a lot of what happened after was… it was almost like he was watching someone else live his life for him.“Sometimes I feel like a burden to them.”

“Oh? How old were you when you were taken in by them?”

“Bout five.” At least, according to his parents, he was adopted on his fifth birthday, though he always privately wondered if they simply decided that date was his birthday. He wondered if anyone even really knew. He was too frightened to ask. 

“Then, do you have any memories? From before?”

“Uh… not really. It was the usual sort of situation. Mom couldn’t have kids on her own, so they decided to adopt. It took a while, but finally a kid is available, or however it works. They were so excited, I’m sure. Dad wanted a son, and mom wanted a baby to dote on. They surely didn’t want someone else’s problem dumped into their lap like I was. Dad even mentioned that they considered putting me back in the system and trying again, but mom wouldn’t have any of that.”

Ignis winced. So, perhaps the father was more into mental abuse than physical? “Surely you weren’t that bad?”

“Oh! Dad didn’t mean anything by telling me that…” The blond waved it off like it was nothing, but surely it wasn’t. “When I showed up at their house I couldn’t speak. At all. And I acted like a wild animal. I don’t remember much from that time either, other than pure terror and fear. I had trust issues with adults, and other children my age were terrified of me because of the screaming and crying. I was kicked out of preschool. Specialists thought I was autistic, and they had to put me on a heavy diet because whatever I had been eating up till that point had, like, no nutritional value. Took a lot of time and patience, but… tadah! I’m almost fully functional!”

So the abuse had been before his adoption. That was irritating seeing as how Ignis probably would never find the people responsible. “People aren’t things that need fixed, Prompto.”

The snort and the eye roll that earned wasn’t unusual for a teen his age, but still frustrating. “That’s easy for someone like you to say.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes at the quip. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you are perfect.”

“While flattering,” Ignis scoffed, “I am nothing of the sort.”

“Yeah? Prove it.”

Ignis felt dread and guilt pool in his chest, and he couldn’t keep the truth from coming out. “I… don’t take this the wrong way, but while you were in the restroom—“

“You didn’t hear anything, did you?!” Prompto snapped.

“What?”

“N-never mind! Continue.”

Ignis shook the oddity off, continuing with his line of thought. “I hacked government files to find out more about you. See if I could trust you. I apologize for breaching your trust in order to feel comfortable.”

He could feel Prompto’s wide blue eyes staring at him, and pretended to be very interested in the road for a stretch. “Um… wow! You can do that?”

“Yes.”

“Like a secret spy?”

“It’s not nearly that glamorous, I assure you.”

“Did you…” He chanced a glance at Prompto to see him picking at his mangled wrists, “um… find much?”

Ignis wouldn’t lie. No matter how tempting it was, and how easily the other would probably believe him. “Yes.”

“Like what?” Prompto chirped, obviously trying not to sound as curios as he no doubt was.

“I found your school photo ID.”

“Oh…”

“Yes.” The advisor admitted. “I now know why I didn’t recognize you as the prince’s classmate right away.”

“You looked that up?” There was a shameful, embarrassed flush clouding over his freckles.

“What happened?” Ignis pressed when no more information was fourth coming.

“You know. Stuff,” Prompto hedged, finally looking uncomfortable. “Lots of stuff. Kinda a long story, and I don’t want to bother you by rambling for a bit.”

Anything was an improvement from the car drive up. He couldn’t let the other clam up this soon.

He found himself pulling the car over just so he could maintain eye contact with the younger blond and try his hardest to make the blond see in his expression, if not his voice, that he cared. Once his eyes met the other’s, the advisor found the truth flowing from his mouth so much easier than he ever had before.

“I know we don’t know each other, but I am very worried about your wellbeing after what I read. Considering I just spent a lot of money on a potion for you, I am sure you can assume that I at least care about your ur physical wellbeing,” his exasperation had to have been heard in his voice. “I am going to try very hard to help what I can. If, like I was worried about earlier when you weren’t waiting in the car like I told you to, you ran off and got yourself injured, I would feel responsible. I would also feel a tremendous amount of guilt if I helped you get better, then set you back into an environment that prevented you from thriving, or that by doing so it harmed you in any way. For that reason, I would really like to know why, exactly, you appear so drastically and unhealthily different from your ID.”

Prompto sobered up pretty quickly at that announcement, eyes landing on his hands as they clenched on his lap. “Oh, uh, I don’t know.”

Ignis wasn’t convinced. “Then try to explain it to me. I want to trust that you won’t harm me or the ones I love, but for me to trust you, you will have to trust me in turn. We have all weekend, and I really wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.”

“Do I have to?”

Ignis quickly shook his head, checking is mirrors before pulling back onto the road now that he voiced what he needed too. The camp sight was only a few minutes away. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing something you aren’t comfortable with. I only wish you to know that I am here if you wish to confide in someone.”

Two long minutes passed, and Ignis was sure Prompto was done till he heard a shaky breath. “What if…. Nobody has everreally listened to what I had to say before… what if I say what I think out loud and it sounds really stupid?” Fingers were knotting in his lap.

“I promise to listen and not judge if that is what you need,” Ignis promised. “I am an advisor. I’m sure I have heard much more moronic things come from the mouths of people who are in charge of a country, anyway, so do your best.”

Prompto shook his head and smiled before shrugging as he tried to find the words he had never spoken or even considered before. “Are you sure?”

“You know of my recreational activities with the prince. Trust me when I say nothing you tell me will be more shocking to me than that news was to you.”

“F-fine. If you really want to know.” Prompto leaned closer, his voice getting quieter. It wasn’t as if anyone could overhear them, but perhaps he just needed that closeness to comfort him.

“Whatever you are comfortable with,” Ignis soothed. “I promise not to interrupt.”

“I’ll try to keep it short. No promises, though, okay?” Prompto took another deep breath, certain that once he got started he wouldn’t be able to stop. “I have been in the public school system, and most of the people I go to school with now knew me from before, when I was little and trying to escape from the teachers, and terrified of everything.” He took a moment to let that sink in. “It’s no wonder they don’t really like associating with me. They bully me a lot, and I can’t really blame them. Bullies… they don’t like things that are too different, you know? And on top of that I’m sure you saw from my photo that I was really different.” He shrugged, feigning apathy despite the fact his actions showed the exact opposite. “So, they never really liked me. But they always gave me reasons why they didn’t like me. And…” he scratchedhis head and ducked away, “that was more than I could say for my biological parents, you know? I figured, if I fixed all the things my bullies found wrong with me, maybe someone might like me one day or, stupidly, maybe my… they would come back. Or maybe my adopted family would stay for longer than a week at a time. Or maybe I would pass my real parents on the street and they would be all like, ‘I wonder if we kept our child he would have turned out as great as that kid!’”

Prompto paused to breath again, and Ignis let all that sink in with a gut wrenching unease as he pulled off the main road and onto the dirt path to their camp. He made sure to keep his eyes affixed to the road, unsure if he should look over and witness the no doubt raw emotion Prompto was emitting with his all too honest words.

“So…” Prompto hedged before Ignis could fully wrap his head around what was already said, “the first things to go were my glasses, you know? It was completely by accident. Someone pushed me and I stepped on them ‘cuz I’m a klutz. Shortly after, I realized that if I wasn’t wearing them, they couldn’t call me foureyes. So, when I got the replacements, I ‘forgot’ to bring them to school. I ‘forgot’ to put them on. I’m far sighted, and the words on pages are blurry if they are too close to my face. My grades slipped because I couldn’t read everything, but they couldn’t call me four-eyes anymore. And that was nice. Seemed more important than my grades, anyway. I was never really smart, so why did one letter grade matter when you are already lower than average.” He chuckled hollowly. “I don’t think my parents even noticed beyond the fact they didn’t have to waste money on the replacements anymore.”

Ignis felt his hands tighten with barely restrained anger for the boy as understanding for so many questions he once had were answered in such a heart wrenching fashion. How had no one noticed this before? Where were the teachers? Where were the parents? How could this have gone on so long undetected?

“So, next I started focusing on weight. If I couldn’t control what they did to me, at least I could control what they said, right? I cut back one meal at a time. It was easy to placate the bullies if I gave them my lunch money. Often times mom forgot to leave me money anyway, and my diet consisted of Ramen and dollar menu stuff, but even that I cut back on. Lots of sodium isn’t good for this fine figure, you know? And I walked to school instead of splurging for the bus. And, within a few months, I lost so much weight I didn’t even recognize me.” He sighed, picking at the handle of the door simply to give him something else to focus on.“But it didn’t change anything. I guess it really is true what they say, about how it’s what’s on the inside that really matters? No matter how much I try to change all this… I can’t hide what an ugly, disgusting person I am where it really matters.”

Ignis pulled a safe distance away from their camping spot and parked, turning off the car and trying to find the right words for the moment that they were sharing, and realizing that there was no perfect response. Nothing that could erase a lifetime of unhappiness. Sure, Noctis’s, Gladio’s, and even his own lives weren’t happy fairytales, but at least they always had each other.

Prompto had no one.

He couldn’t just sit there in silence with the other. The longer it went, the more he was likely to misinterpret what Ignis was really thinking! He had to try to say something to let the other know he wasn’t alone anymore. “That’s not true —”

“I think I’m gay!”

Ignis’s mouth immediately snapped shut and he finally looked at Prompto in confusion. Was he so uncomfortable that he was trying to redirect the conversation topic out of fear that Ignis would hurt him for bearing his heart and soul?

Ignis had no clue. This conversation wasn’t going at all the way he expected it to. Maybe he should allow the topic change. Let Prompto stay in control of the conversation. That sounded right.

“Um… congratulations?”

That was the wrong response.

“I don’t want to be gay!” Prompto’s hands snapped to his hair and he began pulling painfully at the beautiful gold strands. Ignis flinched uncomfortably at the action, unsure if it would be welcome for him to untangle the fingers from his locks.

Change the topic, change the topic! Abort, abort! “My condolences? Anyway-”

“I didn’t have this problem until I saw you all in the hall,” Prompto acused weakly, hunching in on himself, losing control of his breathing as he suddenly realized that Ignis now knew every disgusting detail about himself. Was this what Ignis felt like on the car ride up and before? Ignis could distroy him, and he simply had to trust that he wouldn’t. Just like the advisor had to trust that he wouldn’t tell others about his prince and the shield. But Prompto didn’t know if he could trust anyone! Nobody liked him! Ignis was going to destroy him, destroy his credibility, then ruin him, and Prompto would be able to do nothing about it. After all, who would even believe him even if he was horrible enough to tell about what he had seen? His word against the Advisor, and the Prince, and Gladiolus Amicitia!

“Not that I’m blaming you or anything!” He backtracked.

Ignis watched the meltdown with horror, hand covering his mouth. Was this what he looked like when he had his meltdowns? He pushed too hard, hadn’t he? “I wasn’t assuming you were.” He tried to soften his words by reaching out and running a hand over Prompto’s shoulder, getting the other to look up into his eyes. They were wide, rimmed with fear and terror and disgust and guilt, but not at Ignis like he had expected. No, it was all inward facing.

Had he been so blind to his own troubles that he had bulldozed over Prompto’s?

Prompto slowed his breathing, looking directly into Ignis’s eyes, knowing he was sealing his fate with every word that escaped his never stilling lips, but he was scared, and he could never shut up when he was like this. “I didn’t even think about something like this, but now I can’t not think about it!” Prompto blurted. “Maybe I’m just gay for you?”

Ignis frowned softly, once again trying to follow the ever changing direction of Prompto’s rambles. Rambles that, going by the shocked widening of his eyes, Prompto wasn’t even able to follow.

“How flattering?”

“And Gladiolus. And the prince! Is that a thing?” Prompto begged. “Please tell me that’s a thing!”

If Ignis were a lesser man, he would have used Prompto’s confusion and innocence to the situation to his advantage. He would have told Prompto that, yes, it was very unnatural, then use that as leverage to get him to do whatever he wanted. But Ignis wasn’t that kind of person. He hated himself for his morality sometimes, but he was past the point of caring about his own wellbeing, and more concerned about Prompto’s.

“Perhaps you should have this conversation with Gladio or Noctis?” He answered diplomatically. He calmly took Prompto’s hands from the patches of hair they were still clenched to, happy to see that Prompto’s breathing had slowed slightly. “They know more on that subject than myself. I will tell you, however, that there are more important things to fret over than how and why you deem another person attractive.”

“What?” Prompto quirked his head to the side, allowing the advisor to distract him with the way his hands rubbed over knuckles till they unclenched. It also did nothing to lessen the feelings Prompto was growing, and his heart continued to beat too fast even though his breath slowed. “Didn’t you have a gay panic too?”

“Not especially.” Ignis admitted, though he was certain his uncle would have something to say about his relationship with two men, he didn’t let that bother him too much. His uncle was his only remaining blood relation, and was also the kind of man that would help him cover it up, though he rather hoped it wouldn’t come to that. “I haven’t been with anyone before besides Gladio and Noctis, so I never had a reason to worry about something like that until recently. And I worry more about being found with Noctis and Gladio based off of who they are than what gender they are.”

“What? Why?”

Ignis smiled softly as the other calmed down more and more at Ignis’s reassurances. “While frowned upon by some, there is no law against sleeping with a man. I’ve been ridiculed for much worse things than whether I am gay or not. Noctis has no doubt informed you that he is gay, and Gladio would happily inform you of his bisexuality given the chance. Noctis just thinks I’m ‘sexually repressed.’ Realistically, I have never looked into defining my sexuality like they do.” He smiled at the look of confusion that wrinkled Prompto’s face at his admittance to not knowing something. “In my opinion, there are more important things about myself than my sexuality. More defining qualities and features that make me who I am, and make me love and loved by others. In the long run, what does my sexuality really matter? Fearing another or yourself based off your level of attraction to certain aspects of a person is foolish. That being said, I find it is more important to judge what kind of a person you want to enter a relationship with. Love is about more than sex.Gay, bi, pan, ace, why does it really matter in the long run? Such things don’t explain if you are a bad person, trustworthy, smart, or kind. Those who deem it enough to treat you differently because of how you look, or who you love, are not people you need associate with.”

Ignis didn’t know what he did, but he must have screwed up somewhere, because Prompto tugged his hands out of his grip and lowered his head till Ignis couldn’t see those telling emotions. “That’s easy for you to say.”

“Once again, it is far from easy to admit to both myself, and you,” Ignis admitted. 

Prompto shifted further back, still refusing to look. “I’m about to turn 18 and I’m adopted. If they figure out I’m gay they will kick me out on the streets as soon as they can. Not like they haven’t been tempted to before.”

“I doubt it will come to that,” Ignis hesitantly reached out for the other again, pleased when his hand was welcomed into the trembling, slightly sweaty grip. “But I promise you, if it ever does, you have a safe place to stay.”

Prompto snorted in derision. “Where?”

“With me,” Ignis states, feeling his face flushed when he realized that Prompto would probably not be too keen to take him up on that offer. “If you would like,” he backtracked. “If I’m not in jail, or anything by that time.”

“Why would you be in jail.”

“I doubt I would go anywhere else if the court were to discover what I do with the prince.” Ignis admitted uncomfortably. Because it always all came back down to that.

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.” Ignis let his hand slip from Prompto’s fingers. “Which brings us back to my original problem. But, please, don’t concern yourself too much with my affairs. It is my own problem. Not yours, even if you decide to tell. That is your choice.”

Prompto trapped Ignis in his gaze before he could exit the car. “You really think I would do that?”

“It is a possibility.” Ignis had to accept all possible outcomes of this situation in order to be prepared to best set a corse for his own actions.

Prompto didn’t seem to like that response, because he reached out and grabbed Ignis’s hand and pulled it back into his lap with a determined scowl. “I… don’t care about money. I mean, it’s nice to have, but… it feels better to do the right thing, you know? I was trying to tell you before, but you wouldn’t listen. Telling others something that someone obviously isn’t ready to tell themselves is… so not right. And I’m not saying this because you offered me a place to stay or anything. I don’t expect to keep you to your word on that or anything, and even if I needed it, I wouldn’t take you up on it because I don’t want to be a bother, but… I don’t know. It’s stupid.“

He tried to let go of Ignis’s hand, but Ignis refused to let the moment go without hearing the other out. “What’s stupid?”

The grimace showed how uncomfortable the blond truly was, but like always, Prompto couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth once he started. Especially considering how Ignis reached out with his other hand to secure his soothing hold on both of Prompto’s.

“I don’t know what I’m feeling,” he admitted, “but… if I were the type of person to blackmail you guys into something, which I’m not, by the way, I would probably only… god this sounds stupid. And gay. I’m so gay, right now.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t sound stupid or ‘gay,’ and even if it did sound gay, I already told you I don’t judge based off of such notions,” Ignis reassured and joked at the same time, once again soothing his thumbs over Prompto’s hands in a manner he was receptive to.

Prompto’s sparking blue gaze finally peaked up at him from beneath that curtain of gold, shy, almost demurely as he admitted the words that were on his heart.

“I would only ask for your friendship for… you know… me not talking or whatever,” he blurted out hastily, and Ignis felt his heart melt at that admission as the boy rambled on.

Prompto was so starved for any kind of acceptance that… he wanted to befriend them? Despite what he saw them doing?

That was… oddly adorable. Ignis had been offered by many very important people the title of friendship. But… Prompto didn’t seem to worry about his title. Prompto… just wanted someone to love him. Someone to talk to. Maybe the lack of having someone to keep him company helped him develop the unsightly, though rather endearing habit of running his mouth in circles, because Prompto was still rambling when he pulled himself from that heartwarming revelation. And he couldn’t help but want to find a way to render him speechless the way the younger man had rendered himself speechless so many times in the past hour.

“But, like, real, true friendship isn’t something you can leverage a person into,” Prompto acknowledged, still babbling to himself, and Ignis was just along for the ride, “and I doubt you would want to be my friend, but now you are probably going to be all, ‘okay! I’ll be your friend,’” his accent was almost insulting, though it nearly made Ignis lose his composure and laugh, “even though I know your just doing it in hopes I won’t tell something that I already would never tell people, so now, even if we do become friends somehow, I’m always gonna be all like, ‘does he actually like me, or is he just putting up with me because I–‘“

Ignis’s hands reached up and clamped down on Prompto’s chin, forcing the hinge to snap closed with gently applied force and his other hand grabbed Gladio’s filthy shirt, and used it to pull Prompto closer, letting him plant a firm kiss to the teen’s soft, golden hairline.

Prompto’s breath stopped for a moment, but he gave up and forced his jaw to move against the pressure on his chin.

Prompto’s heart shattered at why Ignis was really actually doing this. Not because he wanted to. After all, didn’t Ignis just say there were more important things like personality and stuff to make him love others? Not like Prompto was exactly physically appealing to begin with.

“Please, don’t do that if your just… trying to win me over?” Because Prompto’s heart really couldn’t take it. “I already told you I won’t tell anyone, so please…?”

Ignis pulled away, just enough to let his forhead plant on Prompto’s own. “That was the most honest and endearing thing I have ever heard someone say. How could I not want to be a little closer to you after that?”

“I… know your just saying that, but…” Prompto could totally let himself believe it if Ignis kept breathing that warm, coffee laden scent into his face at point blank range.

“Perhaps I can convince you?” Ignis mumbled, uncertainly letting his hands come up and cradle the other’s head in his hands, carefully, praying to the six above that Prompto wouldn’t try pulling away again. Praying that he wasn’t misreading the signals. Surely Noctis and Gladio had noticed how beautiful this creature was in his hands, and surely they wouldn’t fault him for wanting to kiss those slightly chapped lips that kept getting ghosted over by that enticing tongue?

“Please don’t. I don’t think I can take it. And… Gladio and Noctis…”

“Have already made a pass at you for their own base reasons.” He would have to be blind not to see it. “Please, allow me to make mine?”

“Why?” He whimpered, but let his head fall back limply into the embrace, tilting his lips imperceptibly closer to Ignis’s own.

How could he have not been ensnared by the other? Sure he noticed Prompto before in the hall. Sure he had wanted to help the other from his perilous situation, but he hadn’t realized those feelings may have had a slightly different desire just beneath till now. In this very moment.

He really hoped the others would be interested in sharing, because obviously it was going to take a lot of love to heal the wounds that would no doubt be cut deep into the soul of this sad, attention starved teen. 

“You were being honest about not telling people about me and the others. If anything, at least let me thank you for that. Then, let me find other reasons to prove to you that I want you to stay after.”

They sat there, in hailing eachother’s scent, the spicey tang of jerky mingling with coffee as they teetered over the precipice. Neither quite able to make the first move, but unable to pull away from the intense gravitational pull of the universe. 

“Why do you think that I was being honest just now?” Prompto really wanted to lean forward and kiss those lips, but he was drunk off the intoxicating puffs of ebony and mere presence of the advisor, and terrified at what that one inch might do to his brain. His heart. His being.

He wouldn’t be able to take it back. He wasn’t sure if he would ever want to.

“You were rambling,” Ignis teased, tongue wetting his own lips and subtly letting it brush against the other’s, smirking at the way Prompto shuddered. “When you do that, you are usually overly honest, which makes me believe you weren’t planing to tell. Am I wrong?”

“No?”

Lips met, chaste, yet world changing and Prompto refused to let himself pull away from the experience, even when he forgot to breath and his world came dangerously close to fading to dark till Ignis pulled back, pressing a gentle, lover’s peck to his cheek as he caught his breath.

“I have my own agenda too, if you must know.”

That made Prompto’s previously closed eyes snap open in bewilderment as he felt his heart tremble, close to breaking. “What?”

Ignis watched Prompto’s rapidly changing emotions with worry as he pet his hands soothingly through fine hair till the other relaxed in his grip again. He would have to work hard to get Prompto to trust that he wouldn’t treat him like everyone else seemed to. But he was willing to work on it, and he would make sure to have Gladio’s and Noctis’s support, too. “Let me take care of you? It hurts to watch you struggle by yourself. When you talk you sound so alone, and you don’t have to be. I know from being with Gladio and Noctis that sometimes having someone else in your corner can be enough to get through the worst. Even if you don’t want more than that, let me be there for you?”

“What about Gladio and Noctis?”

“I will talk to them,” Ignis shushed, “but I doubt it will be a problem. I’m sure, after hearing what I have to say, they will want to take care of you, too. And not in a ‘mafia movie’ way.”

Prompto was fairly certain Ignis was teasing him from the glimmer in his eye, but it was hard to tell. “You don’t have to. I’m really not worth the trouble.”

“I want to,” Ignis pressed, his lips setting at the hollow of Prompto’s ear, “and you very much are.”

Prompto was pretty sure that this was what it felt like to be high. “I won’t be able to change your mind, will I?” He whimpered as he shifted in his seat tellingly.

“No.” The advisor agreed. “Not until I am certain you are well enough to function on your own. And I very much hope that isn’t any time soon.”

“Fine.”

They sat there for a few more moments, just soaking in eachother’s presence. Ignis could tell from the tingling in the back of his neck that the other two were watching from their vantage at the haven.

He just hoped they were smart enough to feign ignorance when they finally returned, because he was fairly certain Prompto would explode from embarrassment at being seen in such a position.

Perhaps he and Prompto weren’t too different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fun. 
> 
> So you should really have some fun!
> 
> ;)


End file.
